


Новый Вулкан

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Энтерпрайз» прилетает на Новый Вулкан, но никто не подозревает, чем обернется рядовая миссия для капитана и его старпома.</p><p>Написано на «Yellow-blue» фест. Тема задания: 3. Семья и друзья – Аdunа/adun ("спутница/спутник жизни") или kal-if-farr ("связь узами").</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Бета: sige_vic
> 
> Оформление: ДавыдоФФ

Челнок плавно тронулся с места и, мягко вибрируя, вошел в атмосферу планеты, на орбите которой оставался «Энтерпрайз». 

Джим наконец-то позволил себе небольшую передышку и расслабленно облокотился на спинку не совсем удобного кресла. Суета последних дней основательно его вымотала. Сзади слышалось монотонное бурчание Боунза по поводу проклятых летающих жестяных банок, место которым среди металлолома, тугих ремней безопасности и, как это ни парадоксально звучало, – малом их количестве. Джим невольно ухмыльнулся: здесь все было в порядке. Что его действительно беспокоило, так это притихший Спок. 

Нет, старший помощник по природе своей был достаточно сдержан, и за то время, что они проработали вместе, Джим научился принимать это как нечто само собой разумеющееся. К тому же после встречи с Ханом и событий, за ней последовавших, Спок так ни разу и не проявил бурные эмоции. Однако поведение вулканца в настоящее время было очевидной антитезой того памятного эпизода, когда Джим, умирая за стеклом, познакомился с реальным масштабом чувств своего первого помощника. Сейчас Спок неподвижно сидел в своем кресле и неотрывно следил за приближением планеты, над коричнево-красной поверхностью которой плыли редкие клочья рваных облаков. Это был Новый Вулкан. 

Даже не обладая вулканской логикой, Джим без труда мог догадаться, о чем думает его старпом. Прошло меньше года с того момента, как случилась страшная трагедия, повлекшая за собой гибель целой планеты и унесшая жизни миллиардов вулканцев – мирных жителей, среди которых были женщины, дети, старики и мать Спока. Сейчас от древнейшей цивилизации Вулкана остались лишь жалкие крохи – какие-то десять тысяч уцелевших, которые пытались отстроить свою жизнь с самого нуля. 

И хотя Джиму не довелось побывать на погибшем Вулкане, издалека он его все-таки видел. Стоило признать, что на первый взгляд Новый Вулкан ничем не отличался от старого, но Спок наверняка уже нашел тысячи отличий. 

Сам не зная почему, Джим решил потормошить вулканца. 

– Спок, кажется, я случайно удалил с падда план спуска на планету стройматериалов. Понятия не имею, как это произошло. Пожалуйста, перешли его мне еще раз. 

Спок моргнул и еще целую секунду хмурил брови, наглядно демонстрируя то, как далеко он был в своих мыслях. 

– Да, капитан, – глухо отозвался он. 

Джим бросил на вулканца короткий испытующий взгляд. На самом деле он надеялся на стандартную дискуссию на тему рассеянности капитана и недопустимости ошибок, но ничего такого не произошло. Спок просто выполнил просьбу Джима, и ему оставалось только крутить в руках падд, глядя на документ, содержание которого он мог пересказать даже в горячечном бреду. 

– Судя по всему, все официальные мероприятия начнутся только через три часа, поэтому у нас с Боунзом будет время найти себе подходящее жилье, – голос Джима вновь прорезал тишину, силой жизнелюбия контрастируя с общей гнетущей обстановкой в шаттле, но по-прежнему был не в силах ее разрушить. 

– Вероятно, все уже готово. Нам выделят несколько номеров в гостинице. 

– Нам? – переспросил Джим, поймав задумчивый взгляд Спока. – Я думал, ты остановишься у посла Сарека. Зачем упускать возможность… – он хотел сказать «побывать дома», но вовремя себя одернул. Чем-чем, а уж домом Новый Вулкан для Спока не был точно, – провести время с отцом. 

– Я здесь не как частное лицо. Поэтому закономерно буду придерживаться стандартных процедур. 

Что означало, Спок будет оставаться рядом с капитаном. Джим не стал изображать удивление или негодование, врать себе он тоже не стал, потому что такое положение дел его более чем устраивало. Боунз же наклонился вперед, насколько позволяли переплетенные на его груди ремни безопасности, и бесцеремонно постучал Спока по плечу. 

– Это у нас здесь «миссия», не забыл? А ты спускаешься совсем по другой причине. 

Спок снова сделался словно каменный, а Джим в который раз поразился умению Боунза испортить момент. 

Хотя, если говорить по совести, Маккой был прав. По пути к месту выполнения своего основного задания на Бетазеде «Энтерпрайз» сделал крюк, чтобы привезти на Новый Вулкан гуманитарный груз: стройматериалы, оборудование, медикаменты и инструменты. Многое из того, что должно было помочь вулканцам поскорее вернуться к нормальной жизни, если слово «нормальный» вообще было применимо в их положении. Но это было только частью правды. «Энтерпрайз» располагал еще одной ценностью, наверное, даже более значимой для Нового Вулкана, чем многотонный груз на его борту – на «Энтерпрайзе» служил вулканец, и когда в недавно образованной колонии был объявлен сбор выживших, руководство Звездного Флота посчитало это хорошей возможностью наладить контакт с Новым Вулканом. Поэтому именно корабль Джима сейчас вращался на орбите под завязку набитый гуманитарным грузом, а сам Джим спускался на планету, чтобы руководить его транспортировкой. 

У Спока же была совсем другая цель: 

– Сколько тебе понадобится времени, чтобы сдать все анализы? 

Наверное, этот вопрос лучше было бы задать Маккою, все-таки врачом был он, но Джим хотел слышать голос Спока – его сдержанный, бесцветный, лишенный эмоций голос. Главное, чтобы вулканец не молчал и не думал больше того, чем было сейчас необходимо. Спок мог триста раз утверждать, что ничего не чувствует, но после их эмоционального прощания в двигательном отсеке Джима уже было не обмануть. Спок чувствовал по-настоящему, и сейчас, при приближении к Новому Вулкану, эти чувства сделались весьма конкретными. 

– Пара часов, не больше, – раздался скрипучий голос сзади: вместо вулканца на вопрос ответил Боунз. Джим недовольно поерзал в кресле, если бы он не знал Маккоя, то подумал бы, что тот специально вставляет палки ему в колеса. 

– Доктор прав, капитан, – все-таки высказался Спок. – К началу основной работы я планирую закончить все процедуры в медицинском центре. – Слова прозвучали нейтрально, Джим сказал бы – безучастно. Плохой признак. Но в такой ситуации по-другому и быть не могло: Верховный Совет призвал оставшихся в живых вулканцев как можно скорее собраться на Новом Вулкане, чтобы каждый представитель расы сдал образец крови для проведения экспериментов по восстановлению численности населения. О том, чтобы довериться в этом вопросе естественным процессам, не могло быть и речи, однако, даже принимая в расчет совсем не призрачную угрозу вымирания вулканцев, представить Спока в роли отца нескольких десятков детей не мог даже изощренный разум Джима. Наверное, Спок это понимал тоже. Не приходилось даже сомневаться, что именно эта новость послужила финальной точкой в их и без того непростых отношениях с лейтенантом Ухурой. 

– Хорошо, в таком случае мы могли бы сходить в центр репродукции вместе. – Джим понятия не имел, зачем предложил это: вид притихшего старпома автоматически побуждал его к активным действиям. Изумленный взгляд Спока: слегка расширенные зрачки и чуть приподнятая бровь, говорили о многом. Нахлынувшие было сомнения исчезли без следа. А потому, стараясь пресечь какие-либо возражения со стороны Спока, Джим поспешил добавить: – Думаю, Боунзу это будет очень интересно. 

Вот и присутствие доктора пригодилось. Профессиональный интерес – не подкопаешься. Джим поджал губы, но ответа Спока по-прежнему ждал с особым интересом. 

– Не думаю, что это удачная идея, – медленно начал Спок, похоже, он тоже не мог найти логичную причину для совместного похода в центр репродукции, – скорее всего, вас с доктором просто не пустят внутрь здания. 

– Тогда мы подождем снаружи, – оптимистично сообщил Джим, чем немедленно заработал от Боунза тычок в спину. Маккой, все еще удерживаемый ремнями безопасности, исхитрился нагнуться к капитану и теперь смотрел на него с выражением, именуемым Джимом «ну и какого черта все это значит?». Джим сказал бы ему, если бы ответ не казался ему самому чем-то очень личным. 

– Я все-таки считаю, что нам лучше пока не разделяться. Прости, Спок, но я не особо разбираюсь в вулканской культуре и не хочу невзначай кого-нибудь оскорбить или обидеть. 

Вот так-то, теперь их совместный поход не производил впечатления странной прихоти Джима, а выглядел, как необходимая мера помочь капитану сохранить репутацию в глазах вулканцев. 

Спок, казалось, таким объяснением остался удовлетворен. О Боунзе сказать того же Джим не мог, доктор только невесело ухмыльнулся и откинулся на спинку своего кресла, изучая пейзаж за иллюминатором шаттла. 

Хотя смотреть там особо было не на что: солнце стояло высоко, освещая сухую красноватую равнину. Джим никогда бы не выбрал такой мир, чтобы привести сюда остатки цивилизации, он отправился бы туда, где было много воды и много зелени. Но он был человеком, а вулканцы выбрали планету, точно копирующую их погибший мир, – жаркую каменистую пустыню, горящую под безжалостным солнцем. Может быть, в этом и была какая-то особая логика, но для Джима она оставалась недоступной. 

Он ввел последние данные в бортовой компьютер, и шаттл начал плавно заходить на посадку. Джим хорошо различал черный прямоугольник стартовой площадки и одинокую фигуру вулканца, замершую в разумном от нее отдалении. 

– Что-то комитет по встрече не особо велик, – шепнул Джиму Боунз, когда они выбрались на продуваемое ветром плато. После искусственной прохлады шаттла горячий воздух Нового Вулкана резал легкие, словно наждачная бумага, а мелкая пыль сразу же забила нос и горло. Джим прикрыл рот рукой и только пожал плечами на заявление Боунза. 

Другая планета – другие порядки. А они Новому Вулкану пока даже не союзники, и уж тем более не почетные гости. После гибели родного мира Спока много чего произошло, Звездный Флот серьезно дискредитировал себя в глазах других цивилизаций, обсуждения и споры не затихали до сих пор. В том числе и такие, в которых высшее командование обвиняли в пособничестве адмиралу Маркусу и в желании пересмотреть пацифистские принципы Федерации даже теперь, через несколько месяцев после его гибели. 

Джим и не предполагал, что эта миссия будет легкой. Хотя для него причина все-таки крылась в другом. 

По заведенной традиции возглавив их небольшой отряд, он устремился к вулканцу, стоявшему у наскоро построенного диспетчерского пункта. Через несколько шагов Джим с полной уверенностью мог заявить, что узнал встречающего. Конечно, наибольшая доля его интереса была направлена на Спока, но Джим не мог бы сказать, что они с Боунзом остались обделены вниманием. Сосредоточенный взгляд посла Сарека прошивал насквозь не хуже неутихающего на плато ветра. За эти месяцы он нисколько не изменился, разве что седины на висках стало больше, а взгляд – жестче. Горячее солнце и сухой ветер, казалось, его совсем не беспокоили, а скорее даже добавляли некую суровость и без того строгому образу. 

– Живите долго и процветайте! – как только их трио приблизилось к послу, произнес Сарек традиционную фразу и сложил пальцы правой руки в уже знакомом Джиму жесте. 

– Живи долго и процветай, – ответил ему Спок, зеркально отобразив таал своего отца. 

– Здравствуйте, посол! – Джим слегка наклонил голову в знак приветствия, копировать вулканский салют он не собирался, как и не собирался отчитывать Спока за то, что тот выступил вперед своего капитана. 

– Судя по присланному вами графику, разгрузочные работы начнутся еще не скоро. Поэтому я предложил бы вам с доктором посетить свои гостиничные номера, которые мы для вас уже приготовили, – без лишних вступлений начал Сарек, – как показывает практика, земляне тяжело переносят здешний климат. 

Это что же? Сарек в такой непринужденной форме только что посоветовал не мозолить глаза вулканцам? Джим изобразил вежливую улыбку, старательно делая вид, что не услышал маккоевское «ну еще бы». Рука так и тянулась вытереть со лба выступивший пот, но Джим удержался и лишь произнес вслух: 

– Посол, мы очень благодарны за ваше гостеприимство. 

Сарек кивнул и обратился уже к Споку: 

– А тебя ждут в центре репродукции. Можешь идти туда прямо сейчас. 

Джим скосил взгляд на Спока, ожидая реакции своего старпома. Ветер разметал пряди угольно-черных волос, и с взлохмаченной прической Спок казался Джиму по-человечески уязвимым. Еще бы, этот краткий комментарий Сарека скорее годился для незнакомца, исполняющего обременительное поручение, чем для отца, встретившего сына впервые после дня смерти самого близкого для них обоих человека. 

– Мы так и намеревались поступить, – еще не вполне осознавая, что он делает, ответил за Спока Джим. 

Последовавшая за этим пауза красноречивее любых слов говорила о том, что Сарек думает об этом «мы». Но Джим чувствовал свою правоту, и не смог удержаться от еще одного маленького бунта. Он уже и так стоял почти вплотную к Споку, но сделав короткий шаг в сторону, просто-напросто прижался к нему своим плечом. 

Физический контакт со Споком длился меньше секунды, но Джим все же успел почувствовать, насколько сильнее горит его собственное тело. 

– Капитан считает, что доктору будет интересен опыт общения с вулканскими врачами, – дрогнувшим голосом пояснил Спок и развернулся к Маккою. 

– Само собой, – кивнул Боунз, хотя сарказм в его словах мог не распознать разве что глухой. – Мне всю дорогу об этом твердят. 

Теперь Джим ожидал реакции Сарека, но его лицо ничего не выражало. 

– Как вам будет угодно, – ответ оказался столь же невыразительным. Посол повернулся к ним спиной и пошел прочь от стартовой площадки, давая понять, что разговор окончен. 

Джим двинулся следом, но напоследок успел перехватить взгляд Спока и, к своему сожалению, в этот раз не смог определить, о чем думает вулканец. 

Действительно, иногда Джиму Кирку были свойственны опрометчивые поступки. Доверявший больше интуиции, чем фактам, он много раз поражал Спока кажущейся на первый взгляд нелогичностью своих действий. Однако сам Спок по большей части мог предугадать моменты, когда капитан должен был уступить эмоциональной стороне своего характера, но сейчас импульсивный выпад Джима оказался для вулканца полной неожиданностью. Было совершенно неразумно и даже вызывающе демонстрировать Сареку свою личную привязанность к первому помощнику, и логика не могла дать Споку объяснение столь иррациональному поведению капитана, однако внутреннее чутье, игнорировать которое он пытался долгие годы, легко нашло не только объяснение всему произошедшему, но и оправдание. По мере приближения пассажирского флайера к поселку, располагавшемуся в центре широкой блюдцеобразной долины, краткие взгляды капитана в сторону Спока участились на порядок. Принимая во внимание и это, он мог предположить, что Джим Кирк тревожится из-за эмоционального состояния своего старпома и считает, что его личная поддержка сделает присутствие Спока на Новом Вулкане хотя бы отчасти приемлемым. Не стоило отрицать, что человеческая забота по всем канонам вулканского общества выглядела абсолютно неуместно, вот только она была слишком желанна, чтобы так просто ее игнорировать. Тем более что с каждой минутой своего пребывания на Новом Вулкане Спок все больше ощущал свою чуждость этому месту. 

За довольно-таки короткий срок и благодаря помощи Федерации временный поселок вулканцев превратился в хорошо организованное поселение с развитой инфраструктурой, почти настоящий город с мощеными улицами и даже многоэтажными строениями, теснившимися, словно близнецы-братья, вдоль дороги, над которой летел флайер. Однако все это, будучи лишенным классических вулканских архитектурных элементов, казалось безликим и упрощенным. Да, вулканцы были прагматиками, но они всегда ценили и уважали красоту, которую считали не только формой выражения эмоций, но и мерилом самобытности расы, однако сейчас колония мало чем отличалась от любого другого поселения Федерации. На взгляд Спока, даже светло-бежевый цвет зданий неприятно контрастировал с кирпично-красным ландшафтом планеты. 

Может, причиной тому была спешка, а может, многочисленность совершенно разных народностей и рас, принимающих участие в возведении этого городка, Спок не знал. Но одно он понял сразу – Новый Вулкан никогда не сравнится с потерянным навсегда родным миром. 

– Что это такое? 

Спок посмотрел туда, куда указывал Кирк, но с его сиденья разглядеть заинтересовавший капитана объект не представлялось возможным, и он наклонился ближе. 

Действительно, с левой стороны, за первой линией штампованных построек возвышалось многоэтажное здание. Оно не было достроено, как и все вокруг, но задумка архитектора выдавала в нем нечто монументальное. 

– Это здание Совета. 

Сарек вновь оказался немногословен, и поэтому давать развернутый ответ на вопрос капитана пришлось Споку. 

– Основной орган управления у вулканцев. Место обсуждения спорных вопросов и принятия решений. 

– Значит, и суд, и правительство одновременно. – Спок видел, как Джим Кирк понимающе кивнул, по-прежнему рассматривая в иллюминаторе поднимающееся над блестящими крышами здание. – Внутри наверняка будет выглядеть не менее грандиозно. 

– Пока мы не располагаем достаточными возможностями, – неожиданно вновь подал голос Сарек. – Но со временем попытаемся воссоздать прежний приличествующий этому месту облик. 

Спок не ждал, что Сарек будет еще что-то говорить, но причина, по которой он сделал это замечание, была очевидна. «Знайте, кто мы есть, несмотря на то что мы потеряли». Вполне закономерно. Для Сарека прилет капитана «Энтерпрайза» был политикой. Спок-вулканец понимал и разделял намерения своего отца, но Спок-человек испытывал почти осязаемую обиду за капитана и даже доктора Маккоя. Они не были виновниками трагедии, напротив – Джим Кирк был тем, кто победил Нерона, кто пожертвовал собой ради спасения корабля, был орудием возмездия и имел право на уважение со стороны вулканцев. Но, видимо, в глазах Сарека Джим Кирк был просто человеком, одним из тех, кого гордые, неуступчивые вулканцы были вынуждены терпеть на своей территории. Будь у них выбор или хотя бы вероятность альтернативы, они никогда бы не позволили чужакам расположиться на своей земле. Но выбора не было и альтернативы тоже. 

– Кто сейчас входит в Совет? – Кирк задал этот вопрос бесхитростным тоном, и Спок знал, что капитану в силу его характера действительно было просто любопытно. Но он также увидел, как мгновенно напряглась спина Сарека – такие вопросы не обсуждались открыто, тем более с капитанами инопланетных кораблей. 

– Я понимаю, чем вызван ваш интерес, – постарался сгладить ситуацию Спок. – Вероятно, вас интересует одна конкретная персона. 

Кирк улыбнулся, и в уголках его глаз появились лучики морщинок. Спок видел их всякий раз, когда ему удавалось оказаться с капитаном, как выражался сам Кирк, «на одной волне». 

– Так он входит в Совет? – уточнил капитан, все еще не отводя взгляд от Спока. 

– Нет. 

Лучики мгновенно разгладились, и теперь теплота во взгляде капитана сменилась удивлением, но он все же занимал свою должность достаточно времени и побывал во многих дипломатических миссиях, чтобы понять, когда стоит прекратить задавать вопросы. 

Во флайере воцарилась тишина. Но к неоправданному удовлетворению Спока, продлилась она недолго. Флайер опустился в конце узкой улицы, и Сарек пригласил их выйти наружу. 

– Срочные дела вынуждают меня оставить вас здесь. Дальше нам не по пути, и вам придется добираться пешком, – сказал отец, оказавшись на усыпанной асбестовой пылью мостовой. – До центра репродукции четыре квартала. Ваша гостиница от него в пяти кварталах на юго-восток. Надеюсь, присутствие моего сына не позволит вам заблудиться. 

– Безусловно, это так, – с предельно серьезным видом кивнул капитан. Впрочем, уверения Джима Кирка Сарек пропустил мимо ушей и, коротко кивнув сыну на прощание, скрылся в оставленном у обочины флайере. 

– Отрадно видеть столь радушный прием, – в своей излюбленной манере сообщил доктор Маккой клубам мелкой пыли, взметнувшимся после отлета транспортного средства. 

– Будем благодарны тому, что есть, – Джим Кирк громко чихнул, – нас встретили и даже довезли до центра репродукции… почти. Значит, четыре квартала? – он деловито оглянулся и пошел туда, куда указал Сарек. 

Весь путь до медицинского центра они проделали в полном молчании. Спок видел, что Джиму Кирку хочется задать множество вопросов, но он сдерживает себя, вероятно опасаясь вновь затронуть какую-нибудь болезненную тему. И он был прав, хотя наверняка и сам не представлял насколько. Просто любая тема, связанная с Новым Вулканом, вела к воспоминаниям о Вулкане Старом, о том, как было там и как никогда не будет здесь. 

Спок шел впереди, непроизвольно вглядываясь в лица встречавшихся ему на пути вулканцев, но не узнавал никого. Он мог бы списать это на то, что слишком давно покинул свой родной мир и из его памяти стерлись знакомые лица. Но это было ложью, которая не прибавила бы ему чести. Просто все его знакомые были мертвы, а здесь оказались те, кто по счастливой случайности во время атаки Нерона были в космосе или же несли службу на других планетах: послы, дипломаты, советники и их семьи, то есть вулканцы, которых Спок никогда не видел и не знал. 

Но все-таки одно лицо показалось ему знакомым – молодой парень, ненамного старше самого Спока, выходил из стыковочного узла транспортного корабля, который в данный момент и служил входом в медицинский центр. «Стейн!» 

Лицо парня оставалось каменной маской, но стоило Споку и его спутникам подойти достаточно близко, как взгляд вулканца приобрел оттенок брезгливого высокомерия – он тоже узнал Спока. 

– Kam’nat! Значит, слухи верны, даже полукровок собрали. 

Отвечать на это не стоило, Спок и не стал. Но он не учел, что рядом был Джим Кирк – человек, начисто лишенный вулканского хладнокровия. 

– Эй, парень, полегче! 

Капитан все еще оставался позади Спока, но, не стоило сомневаться, был готов в любой момент предпринять что-то более радикальное, чем словесное предупреждение. 

– Капитан, не стоит… 

Спок сделал протестующий жест рукой и преградил Джиму Кирку дорогу к его оппоненту. Эффект эта эскапада произвела незамедлительный. 

– Капитан? – молодой вулканец как будто только сейчас увидел желтую форменку Джима Кирка и золотившуюся в свете полуденного солнца дельту Звездного Флота. – Насколько же сильно ты стал человеком, Спок, что согласился служить под командованием людей, готовых развязывать войны из чистой прихоти. 

Слова прозвучали ровно, без примеси даже мимолетной эмоции, но сама суть фразы уже содержала в себе вызов, хотя ответа снова не предполагала. Так же, как это часто бывало много лет назад, Спок смолчал, и остальные тоже, хотя он и ощущал гнев и мрачную решимость, волнами исходившие от капитана. 

Так и не дождавшись каких-либо оправданий, вулканец высокомерно отвернулся и решительным шагом устремился прочь. 

– Какого черта этот поганец себе позволяет! – возмутился капитан. Абсурд, но оскорбление, нанесенное Споку, он воспринял как личное. В этом был весь Джим Кирк – без остатка бросаться на защиту своих друзей, даже когда ситуация того не требовала. 

– Не обращайте внимания, капитан, старые счеты, – как ни странно, Спок остался абсолютно спокоен. Примитивные нападки обидчика не произвели какого-либо существенного впечатления. 

– Ну-ну! – очень емко сообщил Кирк, давая понять, что он думает о такой стратегии поведения. – А, по-моему, его физиономия так и просила крепкого кулака. Ему бы хорошенько врезать, и тогда он мигом научился бы вежливости. 

Спок покачал головой. 

– Насилие не является адекватным способом решения конфликтной ситуации. Кажется, мы оба уже выучили этот урок, – он посмотрел на Джима Кирка внимательным взглядом, и между ними протянулась нить понимания, воскрешая картины совсем недавнего прошлого. Насилие было методом Нерона, адмирала Маркуса и Хана, что, в конечном итоге, и разрушило их жизни. Однако существовало кое-что еще, что Джиму Кирку все-таки следовало знать. – Но однажды я, выражаясь вашим языком, ему врезал. Как видите, это не помогло. 

Кажется, это признание только позабавило капитана, Маккой же присвистнул, отрывая Спока от необычно притягательного лицезрения смеющихся глаз Джима Кирка. 

– Вот так новость! Начинаю думать, что я единственный твой знакомый, на кого ты еще не поднимал руку. – Получив, по всей видимости, достаточно болезненный тычок в бок от Кирка, доктор возмутился. – Чего? Я правду, между прочим, говорю! А если честно, Спок, очевидно, ты недостаточно хорошо ему тогда врезал. 

Спок слегка повел плечом, надеясь, что этого жеста с лихвой хватит для ответа. 

Стыковочный узел космического корабля, вмещающего в себя главный медицинский центр Нового Вулкана и, как следствие, центр репродукции, был совсем близко, пора было выполнить свой долг и как можно скорее забыть об этом дне. 

Как и говорил Спок, внутрь их не пустили. Вежливо, немногословно, но весьма доходчиво им объяснили, что капитан Звездного Флота и судовой врач не входят в список тех, чье присутствие в главном медицинском центре Нового Вулкана является желательным, а, следовательно, разрешенным.   
Спок скрылся в недрах шлюзового отсека, ведущего внутрь центра репродукции, и Джиму оставалось лишь смотреть, как исчезает в стерильно-белом коридоре сутуловатая спина его старпома. От такого расклада Джим был не в восторге, а вот настроение Маккоя мгновенно взлетело до небес. 

– Ну все, – сказал Боунз, спрятавшись от немилосердно палящего солнца под козырьком ближайшего здания, – надеюсь, теперь ты удосужишься включить мозги, и мы наконец отправимся в гостиницу. 

– Нет. 

Джиму свой ответ тоже не нравился, но решение он уже принял, хотя и не рассчитывал на понимание Боунза. Он его и не получил. 

– Это что? Шутка такая? – Маккой понизил голос, и стало ясно, что злится он по-настоящему. – Нам целое утро дают понять, что нам здесь не рады. А ты собираешься торчать на улице, маяча своей флотской униформой, словно красной тряпкой перед быком? 

Джим не ответил, хотя и понимал, что Боунз прав. Доктор, как всегда, уловил самую суть вопроса – поведение Джима было неосмотрительным и даже глупым. Не стоило лезть на рожон, правильнее было бы вообще как можно реже попадаться вулканцам на глаза. И он бы обязательно внял голосу разума, если бы не одно но. Одно высокое логичное остроухое «но». Джим беспокоился за Спока. И это перечеркивало все разумные доводы. 

– И все-таки я остаюсь, – сказал он, глядя на закрытый шлюзовой отсек корабля. – Если хочешь, можешь отправляться в гостиницу. Я тебя не держу. 

Маккой лишь печально покачал головой и остался стоять на месте. 

– Боюсь, это становится у тебя навязчивой идеей. 

– Что именно? – не понял Джим. 

– Твое желание защитить Спока. – Маккой вновь понизил голос, но теперь причиной была не злость, а крамольный смысл его слов. – Вулканцы действительно ведут себя как зарвавшиеся сукины дети, но с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Это мир Спока – не твой, и он прожил в нем достаточно лет, чтобы как-нибудь да научиться выживать. И, знаешь, для его безопасности было бы гораздо лучше, если бы ты все время не пытался показать вулканцам, кто для него главней. 

– Я этого и не делал. 

– Да неужели? 

Маккой испытующе посмотрел на Джима, и ему пришлось признать поражение. 

– Даже если и так, я просто хотел, чтобы они видели – для Звездного Флота Спок не пустое место. – Джим помедлил, но все-таки привел самый значимый аргумент. – И если бы мне пришлось туго, он бы сделал для меня то же самое. 

– Наверняка. Только, пожалуйста, не вздумай и здесь изучать границы его преданности. 

– Я и не собирался, – Джим потер руками виски, стараясь не встречаться с Боунзом взглядом. Наставнические порывы друга он не оценил, хотя причиной вдруг испортившегося настроения вполне могла послужить и зверская жара. Махнув рукой на все правила приличия, Джим уселся прямо на земле, сложив ноги по-турецки. Если им и предстояло прождать не один час, то это время он был намерен провести хотя бы в каком-то подобии удобства. Тяжело вздохнув, Маккой присел рядом. 

– Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты уяснил одну вещь: он не бесплатный бонус к твоему кораблю, не считай его своей собственностью. 

– Не знаю, за кого ты меня принимаешь, но ничего такого я не думаю. 

– Я отлично тебя знаю. 

– И что же? Тебя я тоже считаю своей собственностью? – Джим решил немного сместить акценты, надеясь обратить этот разговор в шутку.

– Главное, я себя таковой не считаю, – буркнул Маккой, не поддавшись на провокацию, и, закрыв глаза, облокотился на выбеленную стену. Видимо, у последнего заявления был какой-то особенный глубинный смысл, но Джим предпочел до него не докапываться. 

А больше говорить им было не о чем, и следующий час Джим развлекал себя лишь тем, что подсчитывал количество флайеров, пролетавших над их головами. Он сбился в начале второй сотни, но не потому, что растерял внимание, просто шлюзовой отсек медицинского центра вновь открылся и из него наружу вышел Спок. 

– Эй! – Джим быстро вскочил на ноги и приветливо помахал вулканцу, привлекая к себе его внимание. – Как все прошло? – добавил он, когда первый помощник оказался рядом. Спок не выглядел ни довольным, ни расстроенным, а потому результат его похода в медицинский центр мог быть любым. 

– Удовлетворительно, – сообщил вулканец. 

– Вот и отлично, – Боунз с наслаждением потянулся, – тогда давайте уже пойдем в нашу гостиницу! 

– Это будет разумно, – кивнул Спок. 

– Не хочешь рассказать поподробнее? – идти вот так в гробовой тишине было невыносимо, а последний час добровольного безмолвия все-таки побуждал о чем-нибудь спросить. Даже доктор весь обратился в слух – что бы он там ни говорил, а профессиональный интерес брал свое. 

Однако пускаться в детальный рассказ Спок не спешил. 

– Я успешно прошел определенный набор тестов и анализов, – вулканец пожал плечами, – был признан абсолютно здоровым и пригодным к сдаче образца крови для дальнейшего его использования в целях восстановления нашей популяции. 

– И? – Джим решил проявить больше настойчивости, не позволяя Споку вновь замкнуться на своей проблеме. – Ты сдал образец? 

– Да. 

– Да? 

– Да. 

Диалог явно зашел в тупик, однако Джим уже не мог остановиться. 

– И когда тебе можно будет посмотреть на результат? То есть, ты ведь должен будешь принимать участие в воспитании… – Джим неопределенно махнул рукой в поиске подходящего слова. Но любой из вариантов прозвучал бы сейчас фальшиво, а потому Джим сказал первое, что пришло на ум, – своих потомков. 

Спок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, словно сомневаясь, в праве ли он разглашать подобную информацию, но через секунду все-таки ответил. 

– Чтобы избежать вырождения вулканской расы, весь полученный генетический материал подвергнут искусственной гибридизации. В силу моего смешанного происхождения, а так же из-за ограниченной вариации доступного генетического материала, конечный результат этой программы едва ли можно будет назвать моим потомством. Я никогда не узнаю, в каких из эмбрионов может оказаться частица моей ДНК. 

– Готов поспорить, они объяснили тебе это в очень вежливой форме, – хмыкнул Маккой. 

Спок поджал губы и пошел вперед. Джиму оставалось только двинуться следом и попытаться выкинуть из головы тревожную мысль. Генетические эксперименты на Новом Вулкане имели благородную цель, но образ Хана отбрасывал слишком длинную тень на все подобные работы. Евгенические эксперименты на Земле наверняка так же изначально велись из благих побуждений, но в итоге чуть не погрузили планету в хаос. Оставалось только надеяться, что эта же участь не постигнет и Новый Вулкан, и опыты ради выживания не приведут к тем же последствиям, что и опыты ради усовершенствования. 

Жара между тем набирала обороты, они не прошли и двух кварталов, а пот уже заливал Джиму глаза, заставляя светлые пряди липнуть ко лбу. Он многое сейчас отдал бы за стакан холодной воды или хотя бы возможность оказаться в тени, но солнце Нового Вулкана стояло еще высоко и дома по-прежнему не отбрасывали тени. Под его лучами все краски словно выцвели: красная земля, желтые дома – все стало болезненно приглушенным, и только синяя форменка Спока, шедшего впереди, напоминала о том, что вселенная окрашена в совсем другие цвета. 

– А вот и наш новый дом, – в голосе Маккоя отнюдь не было радости, когда они остановились у входа в гостиницу. Здание, как и все вокруг, просто кричало о новоделе, но, как и во всем остальном, в нем не было души. Утилитарность и практичность – вероятно, такими принципами руководствовались неизвестные строители. Но Джиму было неуютно еще и по другой причине, он надеялся встретить внутри людей или, может быть, других представителей Федерации, но за стойкой расселения их ожидал сухопарый вулканец все с тем же выражением сдержанного неудовольствия на лице. 

– К сожалению, у нас нет трех номеров на одном этаже, – сказал он, лишь на секунду задержавшись взглядом на вновь прибывших. – Могу предложить вам двухместный номер на втором этаже и один одноместный – на первом. 

Джиму, в сущности, было все равно, и он быстро подписал документы, думая лишь о том, как окажется в спасительной прохладе собственного номера и хотя бы на несколько минут избавиться от косых взглядов в свою сторону. 

– Прошу вас с доктором пройти направо по коридору, – сказал Джиму вулканец, когда все формальности были завершены. – Ваши комнаты уже готовы. 

Это было чертовски хорошей новостью, но в мозгу Джима что-то щелкнуло. 

– Мы не говорили, как распределим номера. 

Вулканец даже не соизволил поднять бровь. 

– Логично предположить, что представителям Земли будет комфортнее держаться вместе. 

«Логичнее для кого?» – хотел спросить Джим, но промолчал, остановленный предостерегающим взглядом Маккоя. 

– На этот раз логика вас подвела, – сказал он вместо этого, – мне будет гораздо логичнее находиться рядом со своим первым помощником. 

А вот теперь вулканец все-таки бровь поднял, но вряд ли этот мимический жест выражал хоть какое-то удивление. Скорее, принятие ожидаемого факта. На краткий миг в воздухе повисло тягостное молчание. 

– Понимаю, – подчиняясь правилам профессиональной вежливости, ответил вулканец, бросив нечитаемый взгляд в сторону Спока. Про себя Джим чертыхнулся, заводить речь о смешанном происхождении своего старпома сейчас он не собирался, но добился ровно противоположного эффекта. Как ни крути, рано или поздно любое общение с представителями самой логичной расы в Галактике сводилось к одному и тому же вопросу. И что самое неприятное, судя по всему, Спок уловил эту мысль. 

– В таком случае, можете отдать нам ключи от номеров, – сухо проинформировал работника за стойкой Спок и развернулся в указанном направлении. Забрав пластиковую карту, Джим поспешил за ним, напрочь позабыв о докторе, которому еще предстояло выяснить местонахождение своего персонального номера. 

– Так ты не против? – Джим нагнал Спока практически у самой двери. – Жить со мной? – Вопрос прозвучал донельзя глупо, учитывая его не терпящий возражений тон всего минуту назад. 

– Безусловно, уединение для… меня весьма значимо, но напоминаю вам, что это не первый случай, когда нам с вами приходится делить одно жилище. Не вижу причин задавать мне подобные вопросы. 

– Да, конечно. – Джим вставил пластиковую карточку в прорезь кодового замка номера, старательно делая вид, что не заметил небольшой заминки Спока. Здесь он не причислял себя к вулканцам или же считал, что не имеет права к ним себя причислять. 

В номере оказалось темно и прохладно, все еще мокрая от пота форменка приятно холодила спину, но ради своего соседа Джим все-таки увеличил температуру воздуха на несколько градусов. 

– Как интересно, тут нет окна, – стараясь побороть неловкую тишину, сообщил Джим. – Наверняка как-то можно попасть на террасу. 

– Капитан, у вас есть десять минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок. – Спок с деланным увлечением копался в своих немногочисленных вещах. – Нас ждут на разгрузочной площадке. Уверен, мистер Скотт скоро начнет нас искать. 

– Долг превыше всего, как же, помню, – прозвучало это не очень-то убедительно, но за дверью ванной комнаты Спок уже не мог его слышать. Стянув с себя пришедшие в негодный вид форменку и футболку, Джим поплескал холодной водой в лицо, ненадолго смывая пот и пыль. 

Он простоял в ванной лишнюю минуту, пытаясь придумать остроумную фразу, с которой мог бы выйти к Споку и развеять неловкость, появившуюся между ними. Но на ум ничего не приходило. Радоваться, по сути, было нечему, а пытаться развеселить Спока замечанием о том, что через три дня их здесь не будет, тоже не было вершиной деликатности. 

Джим вздохнул, вышел в затемненную гостиную и, к своему облегчению, обнаружил, что Спок не один. Старпом тихо разговаривал с другим вулканцем. 

– Меня зовут Тевик, – представился незнакомец, протягивая Джиму руку для приветствия в человеческой манере, – я здесь, чтобы доставить вас к месту разгрузки. 

– Рад познакомиться, – Джим ответил сдержанным рукопожатием, мысленно готовясь к тому, что после формального жеста превратится и для этого вулканца в пустое место. Но ничего такого не произошло, новый знакомый не стал отводить взгляд, сохраняя заданный тон общения, и Джим волей-неволей пригляделся к нему повнимательнее. 

Внешне Тевик не отличался от других вулканцев – по крайней мере, от большинства вулканцев, которых Джиму довелось видеть. Все та же атлетическая фигура, высокий рост и неизменная стрижка под горшок. Но его лицо отчего-то не казалось застывшей восковой маской, может быть, из-за живого блеска черных глаз или приподнятых кверху уголков губ, отражающих если не открытую доброжелательность, то хотя бы готовность к сотрудничеству. 

– Мой флайер ждет вас у входа в гостиницу. Если вы готовы, то можем отправляться немедленно, – добавил Тевик в прежней спокойно учтивой манере. 

– У нас нет причин задерживаться, – Спок окинул Джима мимолетным взглядом, видимо проверяя, в форме ли капитан, и, судя по всему, остался удовлетворен увиденным. Джим же машинально прикоснулся к волосам, стряхивая невидимые капли воды. – Мы готовы следовать за вами. 

– Твой отец не говорил, что пришлет за нами машину, – как можно тише сказал Джим Споку, пока Маккой обменивался таалом с их новым знакомым – рукопожатия удостоился лишь один капитан. 

– Это инициатива Тевика, – ответил Спок, – в его обязанности входит учет медицинского груза с «Энтерпрайза». Когда я сдавал анализы сегодня утром, он предложил свою помощь, и я счел разумным ее принять. 

– Так вы, ребята, успели познакомиться гораздо раньше, – вероятно, в голосе Джима прозвучало слишком сильное разочарование, потому как Спок внимательно посмотрел на капитана, однако комментировать его слова никак не стал. 

Это было совершенно невозможно, но солнце за эти несколько десятков минут как будто увеличилось в размерах, и жара стала не просто угнетающей, а совершенно нестерпимой. Наверное, Сарек был прав, им здесь было не место, но, с другой стороны, в галактике существовало не так уж много мест, миссии в которые представлялись бы экзотической прогулкой. Теперь личная инициатива Спока по налаживанию контакта с Тевиком не казалась Джиму чем-то совершенно неправильным. Он потер ладони и оглядел себя – к вечеру открытые места обгорят, и придется просить у Боунза средство от ожогов. Но сейчас он не будет жаловаться, а натянет улыбку и сделает все, что необходимо, тем более что Спок останется рядом, и Джим сможет оградить его от любых неприятностей. Если, конечно, не влипнет в них сам. 

Впрочем, насупившийся Маккой, который сидел во флайере Тевика и внимательно что-то рассматривал за окном, наводил на мысль, что в одну из неприятностей Джим все-таки влип. Прощения придется добиваться долго и мучительно, и, вероятно, Джим услышит о себе немало замечательных вещей. 

– Скажите, Тевик, – подал голос доктор, намеренно игнорируя севшего рядом Джима, – у вас здесь не принято проводить нечто наподобие сиесты? Боюсь, что при таком климате многие во время предстоящей работы могут получить солнечный удар. 

– Не беспокойтесь, доктор Маккой, – вежливо отозвался Тевик, – здешний климат только на первый взгляд кажется плохо переносимым. В конце концов, вулканцы искали себе планету пригодную для нормального существования. 

– О, как я не подумал, – выдал сомнительное согласие Маккой и снова уставился в окно. Не распознав в тоне доктора сарказма, Тевик мягко повел флайер вперед, давая пассажирам возможность еще раз осмотреть поселение с воздуха. 

– Как, по-твоему, Спок, удастся ли нам разгрузиться за три дня? – шепнул Споку Джим, когда от вновь наступившей тишины у него стало звенеть в ушах. 

– План стандартной разгрузки включает в себя четверо стандартных суток, капитан, – ровно сообщил Спок. – Но, хотя постоянный защитный экран, охватывающий всю планету, и не позволяет использовать транспортаторы, я намерен сделать все возможное, чтобы оптимизировать работу и завершить полученное задание как можно скорее. 

Джиму оставалось лишь кивнуть в ответ. Вести непринужденные беседы на Новом Вулкане казалось просто невозможным делом. 

За тонированным стеклом по-прежнему смотреть было не на что, но, сохраняя полное молчание, доктор и Спок продолжали вглядываться в пейзажи Нового Вулкана. Джим горько вздохнул и откинулся на спинку своего кресла. Организм немного акклиматизировался, и теперь сидеть в бездействии было просто невыносимо. К счастью, в скором времени флайер снизил скорость, и Джим увидел широкую площадку, где работало множество вулканцев, людей и представителей других рас Федерации. Строительство шло полным ходом, и, судя по масштабам текущей работы, в будущем здесь должен был раскинуться какой-то крупный центр. 

– Наконец-то вы приехали, капитан! – не успел флайер остановиться, а Скотти уже вызывал Джима с «Энтерпрайза». – Мы готовы отправить первый грузовой челнок на планету. 

– Отлично! – Джим в нетерпении потер ладони, радуясь возможности погрузиться в знакомую работу. По крайней мере, в ближайшие несколько часов ему не придется решать неподвластные ему задачи и уж тем более беспокоиться из-за вещей, которые он не в силах изменить. 

– Просто замечательно! – доктор Маккой повторил эту фразу трижды, прежде чем капитан его одернул. Спок не высказал этого вслух, но был Джиму Кирку благодарен. Очередная конфронтация сейчас никому не пошла бы на пользу, и в первую очередь самим землянам. Но вероятность нового скандала была как никогда велика. Тем более что, осадив доктора Маккоя, капитан не удержался от собственного замечания. 

– Спок, ты не говорил, что он тоже будет здесь. – Джим Кирк произнес это тихим шепотом, но его все равно услышал каждый, кто находился в радиусе трех метров, в том числе и вулканец, руководивший разгрузкой. Взгляд Стейна немедленно приобрел оттенок легкой брезгливости. Но вступать в разговор он не спешил, очевидно, давая понять, что на сей раз до мелочной перепалки с чужаками он не опустится. 

– Я не был об этом осведомлен, – сдержанно ответил Спок, пытаясь сохранить хладнокровие и этим самым показать пример своим спутникам. Но было поздно. Капитан задрал голову, расправил плечи и явно был далек от состояния миролюбия – высеки искру и заполыхает. Спок приготовился в очередной раз выступить в роли громоотвода, но почти неизбежную ссору предотвратил негромкий писк коммуникатора. 

– Капитан, – на этот раз на том конце линии связи голос Монтгомери Скотта звучал глухо и то и дело прерывался помехами статических разрядов, – наши сканеры зафиксировали вспышку солнечной активности, теперь она глушит наши сенсоры и мешает работе навигационных приборов корабля и челноков. Боюсь, что нам придется отложить разгрузку на некоторое время. 

– Только этого нам и не хватало, – в сердцах бросил Джим Кирк, корректируя настройки коммуникатора, но шипение становилось только сильнее, хотя связь пока еще не прерывалась. Капитан запрокинул голову и сощурил глаза, глядя на застывшее огненным шаром солнце. Спок машинально последовал его примеру, только через какую-то долю секунды осознав, насколько нелогично его действие. Никаким способом он не смог бы визуально определить наличие вспышек на солнце и тем самым подтвердить слова главного инженера, это был чисто человеческий жест и чисто человеческое желание увидеть все собственными глазами. 

– Мы никак не можем скомпенсировать негативное влияние на приборы? – наконец спросил капитан, опустив взгляд на коммуникатор, – или контролировать полет челноков с поверхности планеты? 

Треск и шипение усилились, но голос Монтгомери Скотта был по-прежнему различим. 

– С нашей стороны дело – труба, капитан, это точно! 

– Что скажешь, Спок? – такое бывало и раньше: Джим Кирк уже принял определенное решение, но интересовался мнением своего первого помощника. Спок пожал плечами. 

– Не рационально, понадобится не меньше четырех часов, прежде чем мы успеем наладить необходимое оборудование на планете, к тому же, в данном случае, потребуется калибровка навигационных приборов челноков. 

– Иначе говоря, ты предлагаешь переждать бурю, – Спок уловил в голосе Джима Кирка сдержанное удовлетворение, а потом еще одну легко читаемую эмоцию – решимость. Он всегда так понижал голос, когда готовился к неприятному разговору. – Скотти, останови разгрузку и займись кораблем. Я свяжусь с тобой позже, а пока мне нужно уладить кое-что здесь. 

Спок знал, что будет дальше. 

– Какие-то проблемы, капитан Кирк? – из всех вулканцев первым заговорил Стейн, что было логично, закономерно, но от того не становилось менее неприятным. – Я бы заметил, что вы уже отошли от графика на двенадцать минут, но, вероятно, для вас это допустимая проволочка. 

– А я бы заметил, что самонадеянно рассуждать о вероятностях, имея в наличии так мало фактов, – легко парировал капитан, и Спок испытал что-то сродни облегчению. В голосе капитана не было бравады, только уверенность и профессионализм. – Придется отложить работу, пока вспышки на вашем солнце не прекратятся. Мне очень жаль, но я не могу рисковать своими людьми. 

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Стейна, но что-то в его внешности неуловимо переменилось. Какое-то внутреннее чутье подсказало Споку, что ситуация стала гораздо более взрывоопасной, чем минуту назад. 

– Естественно, капитан Кирк, – порыв ветра обратил эти слова в почти зловещий шепот, – вы не будете рисковать своими людьми. У Звездного Флота большой опыт по этой части, особенно применительно к Вулкану и его жителям. 

Спок на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Это было слишком, даже для вулканца, потерявшего все, никакое горе не могло оправдать прямое оскорбление человека, так много сделавшего для уничтожения Нерона. Ситуация требовала вмешательства, этого требовал и долг офицера Звездного Флота, но гораздо сильнее этого требовала та часть души Спока, которая была предана лично Джиму Кирку. 

– Подобное утверждение безосновательно, вам не хуже остальных известно, какие потери понес Звездный Флот во время нападения на Вулкан. 

Эти слова оказались неожиданностью даже для самого Спока. Вулканцы, окружавшие Стейна, с неодобрением разглядывали чужаков. Недружелюбная аура сделалась практически осязаемой. 

– Потери не служат достойным оправданием того, что Вулкан так и не дождался помощи в час беды, – высокомерно ответил Стейн, все так же обращаясь куда-то в пустоту, что, по его мнению, и представлял из себя Спок. 

Истинный смысл слов Стейна можно было не уловить разве что преднамеренно. Спок был осведомлен об опасениях своего народа. Недавние события, развернувшиеся в околоземном пространстве, подстегнули новую волну разговоров о прогнившей системе Звездного Флота, о забывающейся политике обмена ресурсами и знаниями для исследования космоса и мирного сотрудничества с другими расами. «Потери не служат достойным оправданием, они не помешали вам сделать вызов Клингонской империи и едва ли не развязать войну», – вот что должно было прозвучать на самом деле. 

Спок почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд капитана, Джим Кирк не пытался отвоевать право голоса, но ментальный посыл стал более чем очевиден: развивать эту тему безрассудно и даже опасно. 

– Однако, – в разговор неожиданно вклинился Тевик, – не понимаю, как эта дискуссия поможет нам разрешить проблему с задержкой выгрузки гуманитарной помощи? – примирительно спросил он. 

– Если опустить факт того, что руководить этими самыми людьми, – Стейн небрежно кивнул в сторону капитана, – могут эмоционально неуравновешенные индивидуумы, поглощенные навязчивой идеей о господстве человека в альфа-квадранте, то, видимо ничем. 

Ледяной взгляд, которым Стейн ожег пришедшего на помощь федератам вулканца, Споку был знаком с детства. Вперед выступил капитан. 

– Рад, что мы разрешили этот вопрос. Стейн, разгрузка переносится на завтра, и это не подлежит обсуждению, – несвойственная капитану бледность четко бросалась в глаза, но его голос был решительным и твердым. 

Когда они на том же флайере покинули место несостоявшейся разгрузки, доктор бросил: «Не знаю, как я переживу лишний день на этой чертовой планете». Он не пытался скрыть своей злости от Спока, а Спок не стал ставить ему в вину это высказывание. Вулканцы делали все возможное, чтобы сделать пребывание экипажа «Энтерпрайза» на Новом Вулкане невыносимым, и те с радостью покинули бы планету, но обстоятельства были выше желаний и людей, и самих вулканцев. 

Ужин в гостинице прошел все в том же мрачном и угнетенном состоянии. Джим Кирк изредка пытался вставить в разговор остроумные шутки, взбодрить доктора или расшевелить Спока, но и он вскоре оставил свои бесплодные попытки поднять их компании настроение и доедал калорийный, но совершенно безвкусный, по человеческим меркам, ужин в молчаливой задумчивости. Споку не нравилось видеть Джима Кирка таким, хоть на публике он и делал не раз замечания капитану из-за его излишней эмоциональности, порой раздражающе навязчивой. Но уныние было для капитана противоестественным состоянием, казалось, сама природа заложила в него способность мотивировать окружающих его людей на активность, зажигать в них энтузиазм и порождать желание делать свое дело лучшим из возможных способов. Это восхищало и поражало Спока одновременно. Потому что и сам он подпадал под влияние харизмы капитана, возможно гораздо сильнее, чем он мог кому-либо признаться. Поэтому Спок был рад, когда капитан и Маккой отправились в комнату доктора, чтобы обсудить список медикаментов, которые нужно было завтра спустить в первую очередь. Спок надеялся, что после того, как доктор отчитает и обругает Джима Кирка за что-нибудь, настроение обоих улучшится. Сам Спок вряд ли был лучшей компанией для капитана сейчас, хотя это не помешало ему несколько секунд с необъяснимой тоской смотреть на дверь, за которой исчез капитан, прежде чем отправиться в их общий номер. 

Жара наконец спала, и Спок, воспользовавшись спрятанным в углублении стены механизмом, раздвинул ставни и открыл вход на просторную террасу. Ветер был сухим и теплым. Горы, возвышающиеся над горизонтом, уже скрывала ночь, но небо над головой Спока еще оставалось антрацитово-серым, тронутое лишь приближением сумерек. 

Стоять слишком долго на открытой террасе не имело смысла, но Спок, прежде чем отправиться заниматься насущными делами, позволил себе минуту передышки, стараясь свыкнуться с видом планеты, которая отныне должна была заменить ему потерянный дом. Однако он не почувствовал ничего, и не потому что был вулканцем и чувства были ему недоступны, просто это место не затрагивало в нем никаких эмоций. Планета класса М, пригодная для жизни, климат жаркий, но неустойчивый. Вот и все, что он мог сказать, глядя на темнеющую равнину, раскинувшуюся на много километров вокруг. 

– Здесь нет луны, – голос капитана прозвучал неожиданно и совсем близко. Спок удивился тому, что не заметил его приближения, но скрыл свое внезапное замешательство за вполне логичным вопросом. 

– Это имеет для вас значение? 

Джим Кирк пожал плечами и облокотился на невысокое ограждение, вглядываясь в невидимый и далекий горизонт. Белое полотно Млечного пути уже начало проявляться на фоне чернеющего неба, Новый Вулкан тонул в темноте, подставляя свои сухие равнины под холодный свет звезд. 

– Ты знаешь, на Земле сейчас осталось мало мест, где ночью хорошо видны звезды. Если убрать и Луну – ничего больше не останется. 

Спок мог бы добавить, что в полной мере осведомлен о сентиментальной привязанности людей к естественному спутнику их родной планеты, к тому же ее влияние на развитие космических путешествий было огромным, но, к своему удивлению, заговорил он о другом: 

– У Вулкана никогда не было естественных лун, но в системе 40 Эридана орбита моей планеты тесно соседствовала еще с двумя планетоидами. В особо ясную погоду можно было разглядеть ледяные хребты Дельта Веги невооруженным глазом. 

– Да, мне удалось с ними достаточно тесно познакомиться. До сих пор чувствую внутреннюю дрожь при виде зимних пейзажей, – попытался отшутиться Джим. Тот постыдный поступок Спока, когда, поддавшись эмоциям, он практически выкинул на плохо заселенную планету оспорившего его решение кадета Кирка, они раньше никогда не обсуждали. Теперь же за почти два года их общего знакомства таких неначатых разговоров накопилось на небольшую базу данных. – Но, знаешь, я удивлен. 

– Могу я поинтересоваться чем? – голос Спока оставался ровным, но какая-то часть его внутреннего «я» встрепенулась от открытого интереса Джима Кирка. 

– Ты тоже в детстве любил смотреть на небо, – теперь на бледном лице капитана играла действительно открытая улыбка. – Спок, это здорово. 

«Спасибо» и «Это заявление ошибочно и не соответствует истине» столкнулись в голове абсолютно равнозначными весовыми категориями, побуждая несколько раз открыть и закрыть рот. Как и тогда, когда Спока едва не перевели на USS «Брэдбери», на заявление Джима: «Я буду по тебе скучать, Спок» – он не нашелся что ответить. Синие глаза неотрывно следили за противоречивой реакцией старпома, но в этот раз капитан не выглядел разочарованным. 

Между ними повисла неловкая пауза, Спок с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от Джима и только тут осознал, что они впервые за долгое время остались вдвоем. Обычно их всегда окружали другие люди – члены экипажа или обитатели планет, куда они прилетали с миссиями Звездного Флота. Наедине они бывали мимолетно, как сегодня днем, когда только заселялись в гостиницу. Это не делалось специально или по какой-то особой причине, по крайней мере раньше Спок думал именно так, но сейчас, оказавшись так близко от Джима, он начал понимать, что причина все же была. 

Нужно было что-то сказать и развеять напряжение, разговор о работе должен был помочь им вернуться к безопасному варианту общения. Спок уже заготовил вежливый вопрос о том, составил ли капитан вместе с доктором обновленный план разгрузки, но Джим его опередил, и заговорил он не о работе. 

– Наверное, я должен извиниться перед тобой, – он поджал губы и бросил взгляд на свои сапоги, а потом вновь посмотрел на Спока. Его кадык дернулся от оборванного вздоха. – Наверное, тебе было неприятно мое поведение сегодня. 

– О чем вы, капитан? – Спок приподнял бровь в искреннем удивлении. Он снова назвал Джима Кирка капитаном, но сейчас даже это не помогло ему отгородиться от пугающей откровенности начатого разговора. 

– Я о себе и о том, что я говорил твоему отцу, вулканцам... – Джим неопределенно махнул рукой. Спок попытался возразить, но капитан уже продолжил свою мысль. – Просто, наверное, я не привык, что в твоей жизни есть что-то настолько значимое, что-то совсем не связанное с... «Энтерпрайзом». 

Это было прямолинейно и в какой-то мере даже интимно. Джим сказал «Энтерпрайз», но каждый из них знал, что вместо названия корабля должно было прозвучать другое слово. Взгляд капитана жег Споку кожу, так близко к точке невозврата они подошли только один раз, когда прощались друг с другом, разделенные стеклом. Но тогда их связывала общая боль, отчаяние от потери того, что только начиналось и что уже никогда не исполнится. Сейчас же у этой связи был совсем другой подтекст. 

– «Энтерпрайз» очень важен для меня, – медленно произнес Спок, его дыхание сбивалось слишком часто, чтобы этого можно было не заметить, – вероятно, вы даже не подозреваете насколько. Но я не могу отвергать свой мир и свой долг перед Новым Вулканом. 

Это должно было отрезвить капитана и его самого, но Джим подошел еще ближе, без просьб и извинений вторгаясь в личное пространство Спока. 

– Я понимаю, – не отводя взгляда от лица Спока, Джим кивнул только ему ведомым мыслям и сжал локти вулканца в своих руках. Спок буквально физически ощутил, как начал рушиться и распадаться на тысячи осколков его вулканский самоконтроль, слишком много решимости и одновременно неприкрытой нежности было заложено в этом жесте. И со слишком явной готовностью отреагировало на него его тело. – Я хочу лишь сказать, – продолжал Джим, даже не замечая, в какой эмоциональный тупик только что загнал своего старпома, – тот парень, Стейн… ты не должен верить его словам насчет себя. 

Для большей убедительности капитан еще сильнее сжал руки Спока, большие пальцы медленно поглаживали его предплечья. Возможно, тем самым Джим пытался донести до своего помощника готовность поддержать и успокоить в любой момент, но, сам того не понимая, добивался ровно противоположного эффекта. Одна часть сознания Спока начинала паниковать, другая же боролась с искушением позволить Джиму дойти в его внезапной откровенности до предела. Этот конфликт путал мысли сильнее, чем самый крепкий алкоголь. 

– Вам не стоит беспокоиться, капитан, я с детства выработал иммунитет к подобным нападкам, – в горле мгновенно пересохло, слова застревали словно камни, отчего звучали резко и неправдоподобно. Джим ему не поверил. 

– Спок, ты лучший из тех, кого я знаю, – шепотом сообщил он, – пожалуйста, не забывай об этом никогда. 

А вот к этому признанию Спок оказался не готов и, поддавшись мимолетной эмоциональной вспышке, резко отпрянул от Джима, освобождаясь из его рук и смаргивая притяжение голубых глаз. Капитан, не ожидавший такого резкого отпора, потерял равновесие, качнулся на пятках, но на ногах все-таки устоял. 

– Прости, – виновато сообщил он и рассеяно провел рукой по лбу, – я сегодня только и делаю, что нарушаю установленные тобой границы. Я не хотел тебя смутить. 

– Напротив, капитан, – Спок одернул форменку, пытаясь вернуть утраченный эмоциональный контроль. Логика вновь становилась для него опорой и убежищем от чувств, которые делали его уязвимым. – Я высокопрофессиональный офицер Звездного Флота, и вы как капитан звездолета понимаете это и цените. Это логично. 

– Тут ты меня поймал, – невесело усмехнулся Джим Кирк и снова покачнулся. Спок непроизвольно нахмурился – теперь, вынырнув из своих эмоций, он видел, что с Джимом творилось что-то неладное. 

– Не стань я капитаном, разглядеть, какой ты… твои таланты оказалось бы гораздо труднее, – продолжал Джим говорить, уже не замечая, что слова не складываются в предложения. Беспокойство Спока возросло стократно, он сделал короткий шаг по направлению к Джиму, готовый предложить свою помощь, но не успел, потому что капитан в третий раз потерял равновесие и быстро начал оседать на пол террасы. И, конечно, капитан уже не слышал, как Спок несколько раз с тревогой произнес его имя.   
___________

* Kam’nat – измена (вулк.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Джим смотрел прямо перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами, но не видел ничего. Лишь через несколько минут густая тьма уступила место пульсирующей серости, через которую начали проступать контуры предметов. Но все же первым из органов чувств вернулся слух: 

– Еще одно слово и, Богом клянусь, Спок, я выгоню тебя из комнаты, – сдерживаемая раздраженность Маккоя балансировала на самом краю приличий, грозя вот-вот перейти в откровенную грубость. Джим почувствовал комариный укус гипошприца в шею, а в нос ударил резкий запах нашатыря, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он поморщился и отодвинулся в сторону. 

– Что за черт? Боунз, ты чего творишь? – просипел он, пытаясь приподняться на локтях. Тело его слушалось слабо, в голове стоял непрекращающийся звон, а перед глазами плясали черные мушки. Серьезное лицо доктора двоилось и расплывалось как в комнате смеха с некачественными зеркалами. Когда в последний раз Джим ощущал нечто подобное, оказалось, что он провалялся в лазарете две недели, но тогда у него были серьезные на то причины. 

– Джим, ты потерял сознание, – рядом с доктором появился Спок. Не считай Джим это полным абсурдом, подумал бы, что вулканец испытывает крайнюю степень тревоги: бледное лицо, морщинка между бровей и пристальный взгляд карих глаз. 

– Ни к чему озвучивать совершенно очевидные вещи, – огрызнулся Маккой, проигнорировав свое последнее обещание, и уставился в экран медицинского трикодера. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Джим пожал плечами, это простое действие отозвалось глухой болью где-то в районе затылка. Было душно. Он лежал на собственной кровати, в их со Споком общем номере, вход на террасу все еще был открыт, на улице стояла ночь. По всей видимости, без сознания он пробыл не так уж и долго. 

– Бывало и лучше, – Джим решил говорить правду: замерший каменным изваянием Спок и Маккой, с каждой секундой мрачневший все больше, не внушали успокоения. – Я что, перегрелся на солнце? 

– Хотел бы я знать, – процедил Маккой и раздраженно постучал пальцем по дисплею попискивающего трикодера, – прибор как будто с ума сошел. Могу только сказать, что у твоей нервной системы произошел экспоненциальный всплеск синаптической активности. 

– Можно подумать, я хоть что-то понял из твоих слов, – Джим попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла неестественной. Ему даже не нужно было видеть себя со стороны, чтобы это понять, его боль словно в зеркале отразилась на лице Спока. – Но давайте вы не будете вести себя так, будто бы настал конец света. 

– Я определенно не веду себя подобным образом, – Спок с трудом пошевелился, сбрасывая оцепенение и словно выходя из долгой спячки, а потом приблизился к кровати Джима. – У доктора нет достоверных данных, чтобы делать прогнозы о вашем состоянии. 

– Чертовски верно, – сообщил Маккой, так и не оторвав взгляда от трикодера, – я не могу понять, с чего вдруг у тебя началось это синаптическое расстройство. Джим, что ты делал, прежде чем отключился? 

Джим и Спок обменялись короткими взглядами, как будто они действительно были в чем-то виноваты и им по-настоящему было что скрывать. 

– Мы со Споком разговаривали, – ответил Джим, потерев переносицу и ощутив новый всплеск резкой боли, прокатившейся от основания шеи, – просто разговаривали. 

– Понятно, – ответил Маккой и, сделав несколько настроек в трикодере, вновь поднес прибор к голове Джима. Это был раздражающий жест, но вполне переносимый, сейчас Джима обеспокоило совсем другое: то, как легко Боунз удержался от колкости. На него это было не похоже – упустить момент и не поиграть на нервах вулканца. Но никаких едких шуток, ни единого циничного замечания или просто саркастического ворчания не последовало. В груди у Джима словно начали вырезать дыру, он глубоко вздохнул и взглянул на Спока, стараясь почерпнуть от него хотя бы немного вулканского хладнокровия. 

– Нам нужно вернуться на корабль, – наконец подвел итог своим изысканиям Маккой, – с таким оборудованием я могу залечить порез или вправить вывих, но не провести молекулярное сканирование. Пора паковать вещички, Джим. 

Этот не терпящий возражений тон и категоричное решение покинуть Новый Вулкан сочетали в себе все основные желания Джима на данную минуту, но, к сожалению, воплотить их в жизнь было нереально. 

– Простите доктор, но мы не можем улететь с планеты, – голос Спока, холодный и твердый, звучал так же безапелляционно, как голос Маккоя секунду назад, – последствия солнечных вспышек не позволят челноку подняться на орбиту. 

– Предпочитаешь дожидаться, пока наступит лётная погода? – почти зло спросил Маккой. – А пока понаблюдать за тем, как Джиму становится хуже? 

Кадык Спока дернулся от несправедливого обвинения, вулканца как будто ударили по лицу наотмашь. 

– Нет, доктор, – теперь в голосе Спока звенел металл, – я предпочитаю обратиться за помощью к тем, кто может нам ее оказать немедленно. 

– Ты сбрендил, не иначе! – в сердцах выпалил Боунз. В такую минуту доктору было не до шуток, Спок должен был это понимать. Однако, невозмутимый вулканец даже бровью не повел. 

– Мистер Тевик проявил себя как заслуживающий доверия специалист, при данных обстоятельствах нам необходима его помощь. – Спок был непреклонен. 

– Я не отдам Джима в руки этих… – запальчиво начал Боунз, но потемневшее лицо Спока заставило его изменить тактику. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что это могут быть последствия недавнего переливания крови Хана в организм Джима? А что, если отрицательный эффект той процедуры сейчас дал о себе знать в такой вот своеобразной манере? Может быть, он умирает! 

– Вы полагаете, что…– голос Спока сорвался прежде, чем он сумел озвучить страшную правду. Джим попробовал вздохнуть глубже, но резкая боль заставила его немедленно отказаться от дальнейших экспериментов. 

– Я не знаю, – устало потер шею доктор, – собственные компоненты крови Джима уже должны были полностью восстановиться, но ты не хуже меня понимаешь, что Хан был полон сюрпризов. Кто может сказать, какие свойства той химии, что текла у него по венам вместо крови, остались нам неизвестны? Нам срочно нужно в мой лазарет. 

– Рад, что хоть кого-то интересует мое мнение на этот счет, – Джим все-таки сумел вставить слово в небольшую перепалку между доктором и первым помощником. Может быть, пока он валялся две недели в отключке после своей «недосмерти», эти двое привыкли к подобного рода общению, но самому Джиму претило быть человеком, о котором говорили в третьем лице. Оба – доктор и вулканец – одновременно повернули головы в сторону капитана. – Я пока еще не умираю, ясно? 

Спок сдержанно кивнул, но выглядел более чем растерянно. Маккой же нахмурил брови. 

– Еще и этот будет ставить диагнозы, – пробурчал он себе под нос. 

– Мы примем помощь вулканцев, – показалось или нет? С тех пор как Джим заговорил, Спок впервые выдохнул. 

– Что? – вновь взвился Маккой. 

– Мы примем помощь вулканцев, – с нажимом повторил Джим, – но моим лечащим врачом будешь ты. 

– Капитан, стоит ли мне напомнить вам, что это будет проблематично? – Спок жадно вглядывался в лицо Джима, с тревогой выискивая признаки нарушения нормальной работы его организма. 

– Спок, я верю в твой дипломатический талант, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Джим. – Тем более нам есть к кому обратиться. 

Глубокая царапина на белой створке двери начиналась на два и три десятых сантиметра выше пола и шла под углом в сорок восемь градусов. Возможно, сорок девять. Но эта вероятность была не слишком велика. Спок переступил с ноги на ногу и заставил себя переключить внимание на что-то другое. Он был в коридоре медицинского центра уже достаточно минут, чтобы заметить и другие признаки неустроенности. Выцветшая краска стен, неплотно прилегающие друг к другу переборки. Причины всего этого были очевидны и по-своему логичны. Корабль, в котором располагался медицинский центр, изначально проектировался как грузовоз и был плохо подготовлен к тому, чтобы на закате допустимого срока эксплуатации стать вместилищем лабораторий, операционных боксов и прочих научных учреждений Нового Вулкана. Для этих целей лучше бы подошел комплекс зданий на самой планете, но такой комплекс еще только предстояло построить. Спок обдумывал все это, стараясь занять мозг привычной работой – сбором информации и анализом данных, но чем больше проходило времени, тем яснее он понимал, что это только прикрытие, спасение от мыслей, которые его действительно беспокоили.   
Джим Кирк, доктор Маккой и Тевик скрылись за дверью диагностической палаты через пять минут после того, как флайер опустился на площадку перед входом на корабль. Спок остался стоять в коридоре. У него не было ни медицинского опыта, ни достаточных медицинских знаний, чтобы присутствовать во время осмотра, у него была только его тревога и его желание каждую секунду знать, что происходит с капитаном. Возможно, эти причины имели бы вес для Леонарда Маккоя, но не для Тевика. Он и так проявил максимум такта и компетентности, согласившись лично принять землян посреди ночи. И, конечно, это было больше того, на что рассчитывал Спок, хотя и гораздо меньше, чем сейчас требовалось Джиму. 

– Ладно, заходи, – доктор Маккой, усталый и поникший, вышел из палаты только для того, чтобы через секунду вновь скрыться за белыми створками дверей. Спок не стал ждать дополнительного приглашения и последовал за ним, стараясь определить по тону его голоса и по напряженности движений, насколько серьезное у капитана положение. 

Диагностическая палата оказалась небольшой – переоборудованная каюта, но, как и следовало ожидать, обстановка была устроена в высшей степени рационально и практично, ничего лишнего. 

– Эй, Спок, – Джим лежал на койке, жизнерадостно улыбался, но по-прежнему был бледен и, совершенно очевидно, старался как можно меньше двигаться. Если доктор Маккой и Тевик сумели найти причину столь резкого недомогания капитана, помочь они ему так и не смогли. 

В узком помещении с приходом Спока свободного пространства практически не осталось, робкое «Капитан» невысказанным вопросом тут же повисло в воздухе. Тевик засуетился и поспешил на выход, мотивировав свой уход срочной работой. Однако перед тем, как покинуть больничную палату, вулканец не удержался и кинул заинтересованный взгляд на Спока. Поймав встречный взгляд, он извинился и быстро вышел за дверь. Чувствуя, как в глубине души шевельнулось беспокойство, Спок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, никто из вулканцев не должен был заметить его эмоциональной заинтересованности здоровьем капитана, ни теперь, ни впредь. 

– У нас проблемы, – начал доктор Маккой, – причем большие. 

– Боунз, как всегда, драматизирует, – Джим Кирк, поспешив развеять опасения своего лечащего врача, слабо махнул рукой, но наигранная улыбка испортила общее благоприятное впечатление. 

Маккой только покачал головой. 

– По неизвестной причине в организме Джима произошла резкая активизация нейропроводимости, все импульсы, идущие от пресинаптической мембраны нервных клеток к постсинаптической резко усиливаются, посылая болезненные ощущения в мозг. Все равно, что подвергаться нейропыткам. – Доктор сверился с данными на своем падде. – И этот процесс находится в острой прогрессии, скоро Джиму будет невыносимо больно не только двигаться, но и говорить, и, что еще важнее, дышать! 

Эмоций в словах Леонарда Маккоя всегда было предостаточно, и Спок гордился тем, что научился выделять из них существенное, дистанцируясь от всего остального, но сейчас они, словно резонансная волна, били по его собственным чувствам. Всепоглощающий страх снова потерять капитана зашевелился глубоко внутри. После возвращения Джима Кирка на «Энтерпрайз», Спок заставил себя поверить, что больше не позволит страху контролировать свои мысли, но стоило доктору произнести несколько коротких фраз, и Спок увидел в своей защите предательскую брешь. Воздух со свистом вышел из его легких. 

– Есть способ обратить подобные эффекты? – спросил он, удивляясь бесцветности своего голоса. 

– Необходимо найти первопричину болезни, – пожал плечами доктор, – просто так я разве что могу выписать ему витамины. 

– А какие варианты лечения предложил Тевик? – безупречная логика Спока подталкивала его искать альтернативы. 

– Если у него и были какие-то идеи, с нами он не поделился. – Маккой лишь многозначительно поднял бровь, возвращаясь к показаниям биосканера. 

– Понятно, – это было все, что хотел знать Спок в данный момент времени, – в таком случае я должен вас покинуть. 

– Но для чего? – удивился Джим. – Он тоже врач. Неужели ты думаешь, что он не сказал бы нам, если бы знал способ лечения? 

Нет, Спок так не думал. Спок был уверен, что Тевик сделал все от него зависящее, чтобы облегчить положение землян, провел все необходимые процедуры, предоставил все необходимое оборудование и ни на йоту не отклонился от стандартных инструкций оказания помощи представителям инопланетных рас. Спока интересовало то, что лежало за пределами этих стандартов. То, что, возможно, сделали бы вулканцы друг для друга и на что никогда не пошли бы ради чужаков. 

Он быстро вышел из палаты и пошел по прямому коридору к очередной каюте, ставшей лабораторией генетических исследований и местом, в котором их новый знакомый держал в стерильных пробирках будущее Нового Вулкана. 

– Мне нужно с вами поговорить, – реверансы и долгие вступления не подходили для этого разговора, – какой прогноз вы можете дать капитану при текущих показателях течения болезни? 

– Он умрет, – прямолинейно ответил Тевик. То, что для Спока звучало как раскаты грядущей катастрофы, в устах другого вулканца приобретало лишь оттенок легкой печали. Спок не мог его винить, но и принимать эту спокойную отстраненность он не собирался. 

– У вулканских врачей большой опыт в лечении ментальных расстройств и нейрогенных отклонений, – озвучил он хорошо известный факт, – я уверен, что существуют определенные методики или хотя бы экспериментальные разработки в этом направлении. 

– Конечно, – все так же прямолинейно ответил Тевик, но теперь к печали в его голосе примешивалась почти траурная горечь. – Только все это погибло вместе с Вулканом полтора года назад. 

Спок сумел выдержать долгий взгляд, которым наградил его Тевик. За рассуждениями о былой катастрофе, информация о том, как можно помочь Джиму оставалась по-прежнему скрытой. 

– Я осознаю, что произошли невосполнимые потери, – Спок заложил руки за спину, в такой позе он привык чувствовать себя гораздо уверенней, – но даже если не осталось в живых ни одного специалиста в области нейрохирургии, я могу сделать допущение, что могли сохраниться какие-то исследовательские данные, научные труды или… 

– Мистер Спок, – Тевик резко перебил его рассуждения, – вы правы, где-то подобные данные сохранились, но вы сами видите, в каком хаосе сейчас пребывает Новый Вулкан. Все наши ресурсы сейчас направлены на решение первоочередных задач по вопросам жизнеобеспечения оставшихся представителей нашей расы. Центр репродукции работает в строго определенном режиме восстановления нашей популяции, не мне объяснять вам в каком бедственном положении мы сейчас находимся. – Вулканец сделал два шага по направлению к прозрачному стеллажу, где хранилась часть его генетической коллекции. – Мне очень жаль, но у вашего друга нет столько времени, чтобы мы успели предпринять что-то действительно стоящее. 

– Однако, если бы деградация нейропутей произошла у вулканца, вы попробовали бы применить специфические методики. Ведь так? – Спок знал, что переступает невидимую грань, но не задать этот вопрос он не мог. 

– Естественно, – Тевик кивнул. Вулканцы не лгут, сейчас Спок использовал этот постулат в своих целях. – Наша раса имеет нервную систему, весьма восприимчивую к разного рода ментальным воздействиям. Теоретически, стандартная процедура мелдинга могла бы нести некий терапевтический эффект. 

Крайне интимная процедура и очень рискованная. Спок понимал, почему Тевик не спешил делиться с ним своими мыслями по этому поводу. 

– Капитан Кирк – человек, – похоже, от Тевика не скрылась задумчивость на лице Спока, – и физиология землян имеет значительные отличия по сравнению с физиологией вулканцев. Последствия межвидового лечения этим методом могут быть непредсказуемы. 

Спок кивнул. Конечно, эта процедура несла в себе огромный риск и для Джима, и для того, кто решится ему помочь – это было понятно даже без медицинского образования. В то же время, что-то ему подсказывало, что его полувулканская физиология могла стать приемлемым решением этой проблемы. 

А потому все остальное было уже неважным, или должно было оказаться таковым. Всего лишь причина и следствие, Спок должен был попробовать, хотя ужас и прошивал его насквозь от осознания того, что ему придется прикоснуться к разуму капитана. Мелдинг не был для Спока чем-то новым, он делал его и раньше: в детстве, только постигая эту сторону его вулканских умений, в ранней юности, упражняясь в способности устанавливать телепатические контакты, на корабле Нерона, пытаясь отыскать в разуме ромуланца информацию о местонахождении капитана Пайка, и совсем недавно к самому капитану Пайку перед его смертью. Методика и процедура были ему известны, каждый раз неизвестным оставался лишь разум, с которым предстояло вступить в контакт. Однако все предыдущие случаи не требовали от него открываться самому. Это было либо изучение, либо поиск информации, и по большей части объединения сознаний, которые инициировал сам Спок оставались односторонними. Сейчас же он собирался вступить на совершенно неизвестную территорию. Спок понимал, что слияние разумов ради помощи находилось на гораздо более глубоком и личном уровне взаимодействия, чем что-то проделанное им ранее. Для людей это было что-то сродни тому, чтобы перелистать страницы личного дневника перед глазами незнакомца: он не увидит всей картины, но сможет вычленить отдельные фразы. 

Джим Кирк незнакомцем не был, и то, что не сказало бы ничего постороннему человеку, для него должно было оказаться совершенно очевидным. Спока не пугала перспектива открыть капитану какие-то нелицеприятные эпизоды из своей жизни, они не были глубоко оберегаемым секретом, секретом были только чувства, слишком сильные, слишком хаотичные и слишком часто связанные с самим Джимом. 

Но это была небольшая цена за то, чтобы помочь капитану справиться с болезнью. Спок умер бы за Джима, так почему его должна была останавливать вероятность открыть ему свою душу? 

– Я приму к сведению ваши замечания, – сказал он Тевику и уже через несколько минут вновь стоял в узкой клетке диагностической палаты. За время его отсутствия ничего здесь не изменилось, доктор Маккой все также изучал показания биосканеров, Джим Кирк все так же лежал на узкой кровати, только небо за окном стало на пару тонов светлее, предрекая скорый рассвет. 

– Мы можем кое-что попробовать, – сказал Спок, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. То, как он бросил эту фразу в пространство, создавало призрачную иллюзию того, что в деле, которое он собирается совершить, нет ничего особенного. Но глаза Джима Кирка все равно мгновенно распахнулись, а потом сузились, заставляя Спока задуматься о том, насколько же хорошо капитан его знает. 

– Мелдинг, – продолжил Спок, почувствовав на себе недоверчивый взгляд Леонарда Маккоя, – одна из вулканских методик. Я не могу ничего гарантировать, но это в определенном смысле можно рассматривать как шанс. 

– И в чем же заключается суть твоего мелдинга? – спросил Маккой все так же недоверчиво, но по крайней мере заинтересованно. 

– Телепатическое слияние разумов, – ответил за Спока Джим, заставив Маккоя переключить свое внимание на себя. – Другой Спок на Дельта Веге уже применял ко мне этот метод, чтобы показать историю Нерона. Это не причинит мне вреда. 

Джим Кирк машинально поднес руки к лицу, касаясь его в тех местах, куда ложились пальцы пожилого вулканца. Спок проследил за этим движением и присел на край кровати рядом с Джимом. Он сделал это инстинктивно, лишь потому, что так было удобнее, и только через секунду сообразил, что мог попросить принести себе стул. Джим тоже привстал на кровати, и теперь их глаза находились на одном уровне. Синие глаза капитана смотрели на Спока без страха, с надеждой и безграничным доверием. Он верил в него больше, чем Спок возможно верил в самого себя, и это наполняло его решимостью, которой не было еще минуту назад. 

Спок глубоко вздохнул, стараясь очистить свой разум от посторонних мыслей, сердце стучало гулко, но ровно. Он знал, что он делает и для чего, оставалось проверить, окажется ли этого достаточно, и сможет ли он спрятать свои чувства от Джима. 

Все закончилось быстро. Джим хорошо помнил свой первый опыт ментального слияния с другим вулканцем – взаимный обмен знаниями и эмоциями, когда никто не стремился что-то утаить или удержать в себе. С его стороны это делалось по незнанию, со стороны посла Спока – целенаправленно. Несвойственная для людей форма общения оказалась вполне доступной и в какой-то мере полезной. То, что произошло сейчас, никак не вязалось с прошлым опытом. Спок, его Спок, оказался не в пример напористее и бескомпромисснее своего предшественника. Джим не мог утверждать точно, но с момента, когда узкая ладонь с тонкими пальцами коснулась его лица, и момента, когда эта ладонь прервала контакт, не прошло и пяти секунд. Круговорот чужих мыслей, эмоций и чувств вылился на него ушатом холодной воды, и не успел Джим опомниться, ухватиться за что-то одно, все уже прекратилось. Спок резко, едва ли не испуганно, отдернул руку. Чего больше боялся вулканец – открыть свои мысли постороннему или проникнуть в распахнутый настежь разум капитана – было неизвестно. За подступившими разочарованием, растерянностью и досадой Джим не сразу понял, что рефлекторно потянулся за вулканцем, пытаясь сохранить связь, но ожидаемой боли в затылке не почувствовал. 

Спок уже стоял на ногах, заложив руки за спину. Не сумев отгородиться от Джима ментально, теперь он восстанавливал порушенные личные барьеры на физическом уровне. 

– Невероятно, – выдал свое профессиональное заключение Маккой, снова уткнувшись в показания медицинского трикодера. Это был отличный повод, чтобы разорвать зрительный контакт с замкнувшимся на какой-то тревожной мысли вулканцем. 

– Мне действительно лучше, – натянуто подтвердил Джим, стараясь справиться с хаосом впечатлений после мелдинга. – Я как новенький! – И для подтверждения собственных слов, поднялся с кровати. Широкая ухмылка сияла во все тридцать два зуба, но он знал – приглядись Боунз повнимательнее, и фальшь стала бы совершенно очевидной. Взгляд Спока, тяжелый и суровый, словно препарировал Джима, и Джим не мог отделаться от чувства, что совершил в его глазах какую-то непростительную ошибку. 

– Новенький – не новенький, – процедил Боунз, – но я должен выяснить, что с тобой приключилось. Не верю я в чудеса исцеления одним лишь касанием руки, пусть и провел его праведник. 

– Доктор, – все-таки к Споку начала возвращаться его невозмутимость, – полагаю, днем можно будет отправить вас на «Энтерпрайз» для дальнейших исследований. А пока вы можете вернуться в гостиницу и использовать оставшееся до разгрузки время, чтобы поспать. 

– Как я понимаю, сам ты спать не собираешься? – съязвил Маккой, и Джим расслабленно выдохнул, почувствовав, что все в его мире возвращается на свои места. 

Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть в окно, – ночь постепенно отступала на запад. В теле появилась какая-то непривычная легкость, как будто бы не было этих нескольких часов изматывающей боли, и его нервная система не пыталась убить его собственными усилиями. Как и все остальные, Джим не спал больше суток, но не ощущал даже признаков усталости. Он краем глаза посмотрел на Спока, для полного счастья ему не хватало сейчас только одного: узнать, что же он сделал не так. Спок вновь спас ему жизнь, но если первый раз сблизил их больше, чем многие совместные месяцы работы, то сейчас в поведении вулканца все больше читалась какая-то отчужденность. Джим все еще не понимал почему, но предполагал, что причина крылась именно в нем. 

– Давайте, не будем спорить, – сказал он Споку и Маккою, перегнувшись через кровать. Его флотские сапоги обнаружились тут же, аккуратно поставленные носок к носку. – Предлагаю отправиться в гостиницу всем вместе. 

Ответом ему было два в разной степени пораженных взгляда. К которым через несколько секунд присоединился и третий. На пороге диагностической палаты появился Тевик. Выражение учтивого сожаления на его лице мгновенно сменилось сдержанным удивлением. Он бросил взгляд на приборы, и его левая бровь тут же изменила угол наклона. 

– Это все благодаря Споку, – ответил Джим, предваряя невысказанный вопрос. – Теперь я чувствую себя значительно лучше. 

– Очевидно, что это так, – согласился Тевик, обернувшись к Споку. Между ними двоими как будто произошел молчаливый диалог. Джим рассчитывал, что благодарность из его уст сделает этот момент менее неловким, но в который раз его расчеты применительно к вулканцам оказались неверными. Спок, подтянутый и напряженный, все будто ждал какого-то обвинения, но Тевик первым отвел взгляд, давая понять, что дополнительных объяснений ему не требуется. 

Дорога обратно заняла не так уж много времени, но к тому моменту, когда они переступили порог гостиницы, небо уже успело окраситься в рыжие тона, пряча в утреннем свете потускневшие звезды. После медицинского центра Спок предпочитал держаться от Джима на некотором расстоянии, предоставляя доктору большой простор для однонаправленной деятельности. Три общих, два локальных сканирования и один спектральный анализ так и не дали полной картины о состоянии Джима, а потому Маккой не прекращал ворчать о поспешном уходе из больницы и выражал глубокое волнение по поводу самочувствия своего пациента. 

– Боунз, перестань, – Джим отмахнулся от очередного сканера, но образец крови все-таки позволил взять, – ты бы отдохнул, что ли. У тебя синяки под глазами. 

– Сделаю дело и отдохну, – ворчливо отозвался Маккой, но к совету Джима все-таки прислушался, когда остался наконец доволен количеством проведенных анализов. – Следи за ним в оба! – настоятельно кинул он на прощание Споку и предоставил им возможность самостоятельно найти выход из его номера. 

Они не разговаривали, пока шли до их комнаты, так же как это было вчера во время их молчаливого похода по улицам Нового Вулкана. Только вот сейчас тишина тяготила Джима по ряду других причин. Дав обещание Маккою не испытывать верность Спока, он умудрился в первый же день нарушить свое слово. 

– Я полагал, вы захотите отдохнуть, – бровь Спока приподнялась в удивлении, когда, проигнорировав свою кровать, Джим активировал падд, чтобы уточнить дневное расписание. Спок по-прежнему сторонился капитана, но от недостатка внимания к своей персоне Джим не страдал. 

– Мне это не нужно, – он пожал плечами, замечая, как на глазах сник вулканец. Возможно, ему не терпелось остаться в одиночестве, помедитировать там или что еще делают вулканцы в четыре часа утра, если не хотят спать, но вслух свои возражения озвучивать не стал. – Знаешь, пожалуй, я пойду позавтракаю. 

Разрушать личные планы Спока Джим не хотел, беспокойной ночи, на его взгляд, хватило с лихвой, однако, к его удивлению, старпом кивнул и собрался последовать за ним. Чувство вины возросло в двукратном размере. 

Джим так и остался стоять в дверях их номера. 

– Слушай, Спок, тебе совсем не обязательно так буквально воспринимать слова Боунза. Если ты не хочешь идти со мной, ты не должен этого делать. За полчаса со мной ничего не случится, – Джим заложил большие пальцы за пояс брюк, не зная, куда еще деть руки. – Ты и так уже сделал для меня сверх меры. Я не хочу еще больше злоупотреблять твоей помощью. 

Спок замер посреди комнаты, словно кто-то поставил между ним и Джимом невидимый барьер, и теперь его ответ мог служить образчиком вулканской бесстрастности. 

– Ваша благодарность неоправданна, – сказал он, может быть чуть резче чем того требовала ситуация. – То, что я сделал, было необходимостью. Принимая во внимание важность нашей работы здесь и тем более деликатность миссии на Бетазеде логично было сохранить капитана «Энтерпрайза» в дееспособном состоянии. 

– Да, конечно, – Джим кивнул, соглашаясь с неоспоримой логикой Спока. Собственно, какого ответа он мог еще ожидать? Вулканец был предан долгу офицера Звездного флота, а Джим был всего лишь точкой приложения этого долга. – Ты только помог мне не отлынивать от своих обязанностей, – добавил он, чтобы заполнить повисшую паузу. – «Энтерпрайз» так или иначе довезет свое сокровище до Бетазеда. 

– Я не стал бы называть наш груз сокровищем. – Спок нахмурился, но сдержанности тона не утратил. – Это сокровище несколько часов назад чуть не лишило вас жизни. 

– Но сначала ее спасло. Сыворотка из крови Хана считается чуть ли не средством от всех болезней. – Джим пожал плечами. – Она бы помогла многим. Например, вулканцам... 

– Вулканцы справятся и без нее, – запротестовал Спок, но теперь его голос звучал не так уверенно. – В любом случае Федерация приняла свое окончательное решение. 

Джим промолчал, спорить на эту тему было бессмысленно. Он вообще не хотел спорить со Споком. Он хотел, чтобы все между ними было проще, чтобы можно было разговаривать друг с другом, не боясь задеть чьих-то чувств. Джим хотел… хотел слишком многого, чтобы это можно было действительно получить. 

Они вместе с Боунзом вышли из гостиницы, когда на Новый Вулкан вернулась прежняя изматывающая жара. Флайер быстро довез их до места разгрузки, и они с головой окунулись в суету поручений, переговоров и других дел, которые обычно предшествовали такого рода заданиям. 

Стейн тоже был здесь, впрочем как и Тевик, доктор вежливо поинтересовался о самочувствии капитана, но получив такой же вежливый и сдержанный ответ, отправился заниматься своими собственными делами. Никто кроме Спока, Боунза и Тевика так и не узнал о ночном происшествии с капитаном. Джима это устраивало, он не хотел давать вулканцам лишнего повода для обсуждений. Пусть неоправданно, но экипаж «Энтерпрайза» и так в их глазах выглядел более чем непритязательно. 

Боунз засобирался на «Энтепрайз» сразу же после разгрузки основной партии медикаментов. Джим и Спок последовали за ним на челнок, чтобы перед отлетом доктора получить последние наставления. 

– Я хочу, чтобы вы вечером еще раз сходили в медицинский центр и переслали мне энцефалограмму Джима, – потребовал Маккой, когда так и не смог очередными посулами и угрозами заставить Джима вернуться с ним назад на корабль. 

– Уверен, мистер Тевик окажет нам содействие, – согласился Спок, старательно избегая встречаться с Джимом взглядом. 

– Я займусь своими исследованиями и дам вам знать, если что-то обнаружу, – продолжил Маккой. – И я хочу постоянно знать, что с вами происходит. 

Джим ответил ему грустной улыбкой. 

– Мы не будем от тебя скрываться, визиты нам здесь наносить некому. 

– Тогда наслаждайтесь обществом друг друга, – съязвил Маккой и, скривившись как перед походом к стоматологу, начал пристегивать себя ремнями к креслу. 

Реакцию Спока на это заявление предугадать было несложно. Вулканец мгновенно напрягся и, попрощавшись с доктором, первым покинул готовящийся к старту грузовой челнок. Джим задержался только для того, чтобы хлопнуть Маккоя по плечу и еще раз уверить его в собственном прекрасном самочувствии. То, что на душе у него было поганее некуда, Боунзу он, конечно, сообщать не стал. Этот день только начинался и, оставаясь среди вулканцев, Джиму пора было научиться скрывать и свои собственные чувства. 

План разгрузки на сегодня был выполнен, и Спок с удовлетворением отметил, что от графика они не отошли ни на минуту. Профессиональная точность и слаженность работы офицеров «Энтерпрайза», похоже, произвели на вулканцев должное впечатление. Частота неодобрительных взглядов снизилась практически в два раза, а на лице Стейна порой проявлялись мимические изменения, отличные от поджатия губ. Это внушало некоторую надежду на безболезненный исход их текущей миссии. Спок еще раз сверился со своим паддом и искоса посмотрел на Джима. Снова, как делал это в течение всего дня. Он чувствовал себя вором, подглядывающим в замочную скважину, поскольку приложил все усилия, чтобы его интерес к самочувствию капитана оставался незамеченным. Утренний опыт отчетливо показал, что излишняя забота с его стороны Джиму в тягость и, скорее всего, вызывает негативные эмоции.   
Однако, ни удушающая жара, ни интенсивная работа никоим образом не сказались на активности капитана: он бодро отдавал приказы и каким-то непостижимым образом успевал быть везде. То есть выглядел он абсолютно здоровым, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы страх, заставлявший пульс Спока биться у верхней границы нормы, бесследно прошел. Заложив руки за спину, вулканец подошел к капитану вплотную. 

– Да, Спок, минутку, – Джим даже не посмотрел на него, расписываясь в очередном бюрократическом документе. 

Спок терпеливо стоял рядом, давая возможность Джиму разобраться со своими делами и только затем напомнить об обещании, которое он дал Леонарду Маккою перед его отлетом с планеты. 

– Ну что? – голубые глаза в насмешливом прищуре уставились в упор, но веселья в них не было. – Ты ведь не просто так пришел сказать мне, что с работой на сегодня покончено? 

– Вы правы, капитан, – сдержанно кивнул Спок. 

– Что ж, – Джим запустил пятерню в выгоревшие под ярким солнцем волосы, – Маккой знал, на чье попечение меня оставлять. Полагаю, Тевик уже ждет нас? 

– Верно, капитан. 

Вот и все. Джим просто кивнул и направился к ближайшему свободному флайеру, Спок не отставал. Их пребывание на Новом Вулкане превратилось в бесконечный вояж между гостиницей, разгрузочной площадкой и центром репродукции. 

В медицинском центре Тевик провел их через безлюдный коридор, чтобы они попадались на глаза как можно меньшему числу вулканцев, и разместил в пустой палате, точно такой же, что и накануне. 

– Кажется, я начинаю к этому привыкать, – пошутил Джим, когда Тевик взял пробу его крови, а потом движением, так похожим на действия Леонарда Маккоя, поднес медицинский сканер к его голове. Вся процедура заняла меньше минуты, и Тевик, извинившись, что вынужден их покинуть, удалился в свой кабинет, чтобы переслать результаты анализов капитана на «Энтерпрайз». 

А они с Джимом вновь остались вдвоем и вновь не знали о чем говорить. Того, чего боялся Спок, не произошло, Джим ничего не увидел в его мыслях во время мелдинга, а сам он и не пытался проникнуть вглубь сознания капитана. Спок разорвал связь раньше, чем волна, посланная им в разум Джима, успела вернуться к нему и накрыть потоком не принадлежащих ему эмоций. Все, что он почувствовал, так это легкий бриз чужих мыслей, словно тепло последних солнечных лучей на закате. Это было приемлемо, но все равно слишком ошеломляюще, чтобы не возвращаться раз за разом к этому образу. 

– Спок, если так пойдет и дальше, то к концу этой миссии я забуду звук твоего голоса. – Джим прошелся по палате, оглядываясь по сторонам. Но поскольку смотреть здесь было не на что, его внезапный интерес к деталям интерьера выглядел слишком уж нарочито. – Между нами ведь все в порядке? 

– Конечно, капитан, – Спок сжал за спиной руки, но слова были произнесены с воодушевляющей уверенностью. – Если бы мне было что сказать, я бы, несомненно, озвучил свои мысли. 

– Я так и подумал, – кивнул Джим, прислонившись к стене. Пальцы его барабанили по выкрашенной в светло-голубой цвет переборке. Спок краем сознания отметил, что этот цвет, очевидно, был выбран, чтобы избавить внезапных пациентов от стресса, связанного с лечением. Но капитан успокоенным не выглядел. Если днем его отличала продуктивная активность, то с приходом в медицинский центр в его движениях начала проявляться какая-то нервозность. 

– Вы уверены, что чувствуете себя хорошо? – спросил Спок, чтобы рассеять тревогу. Может, это был ответ на взбудораженное состояние капитана или напряжение, не покидавшее Спока весь день, начало трансформироваться в иную форму, но задать этот вопрос было просто необходимо. 

Джим печально кивнул и потер переносицу. 

– Не веди себя, как Боунз, тебе это не идет. 

Спок мог бы попробовать опротестовать это замечание, если бы вдруг не понял, что ответа на свой вопрос так и не получил. 

– Я позову мистера Тевика, – решительно сказал Спок и направился к выходу. Тело его мгновенно одеревенело, а разум разрывала мысль «Почему снова?». Но в его внешности не отразилось ничего из внутренних переживаний. Он готов был бежать за Тевиком, если понадобится, но рука капитана легла на его плечо и развернула к себе. 

– Спок, останься, – теперь Спок видел, что Джим действительно себя уже не контролирует. Рецидив болезни накрыл его неожиданно и необъяснимо стремительно. Его пальцы сжимали и разжимали голубую ткань форменки Спока. Палата медицинского центра вдруг показалась слишком большой, а они с Джимом крошечными и беспомощными. 

– Джим, пожалуйста, дай мне тебе помочь... – прошептал Спок, уже не уверенный, сможет ли найти Тевика, раньше чем Джим потеряет сознание. Теперь уже не капитан удерживал его, а Спок не давал Джиму упасть. – Позволь я помогу тебе лечь. 

Улыбка на лице Джима стала болезненной. 

– Всегда только лишь помощь, но этого мало, понимаешь... – сказал Джим в пустоту, его взгляд уже не фокусировался на Споке, а через секунду тело обмякло, а глаза закрылись. Спок так и остался стоять посреди палаты, не зная, какую из тысячи вещей сделать в первую очередь. Жилка на виске капитана билась умирающим пульсом, лицо стало болезненно-бледным, а по лбу стекали капельки пота. Спок уже не просто понимал, он чувствовал на уровне инстинкта, что должен сделать что-то немедленно. Вариантов было слишком много, но он выбрал один, тот который действовал безотказно. Пальцы неловко нашли нужные точки, и их разумы вновь слились в объединяющем мелдинге. 

На какой-то короткий миг обжигающая боль пронзила сознание Спока, он поморщился, но этого было слишком мало, чтобы он прервал контакт. Таковых причин сейчас просто не существовало. Он лишь углубил слияние и приготовился встретить удар человеческих эмоций, однако не почувствовал даже слабого отголоска. Спока окружали только боль и пустота, и это было неправильно. Возможно, дело было в том, что капитан находился без сознания, или же Спок не до конца опустил свои ментальные барьеры, но логика подсказывала другое, болезнь почти достигла критической точки и теперь подавляла все проявления личности Джима, делая очевидной лишь его агонию. Возможно, это следовало просто принять и на этом остановиться, но Спок пошел дальше, сквозь пелену страха, к эмоциям, чувствам и мыслям Джима, к его воспоминаниям и опыту, чтобы пробудить их, заставляя начать сопротивляться болезни. Послать импульс оказалось нетрудно, проблема заключалась в другом. Разум Спока отнюдь не стремился к разделению. Весь Джим был перед ним как на ладони, стоило только прикоснуться, и любое знание стало бы для них общим. Но Спок справился с собой и отступил, оберегая и свои, и его тайны. Джим ему не принадлежал, а Спок не принадлежал Джиму, и других объяснений не требовалось. Он нашел, что искал, и сделал то, что нужно, выторговал Джиму еще немного времени, а теперь ему необходимо было уходить. Быстрый рывок вперед, и Спок убрал руку от лица капитана. 

Глаза Джима были закрыты, дышал он медленно, но ровно. Капитан находился в состоянии глубокого сна, и Спок не счел нужным его будить. 

– Я должен был догадаться, – в дверях палаты стоял Тевик, в руках он сжимал падд, несомненно, с расшифровкой данных показателей активности мозга Джима, снятых буквально десять минут назад. Вулканец печально покачал головой, для их расы это была наивысшая степень дозволенного при посторонних сожаления, – наши предположения о случайном приступе синаптической гиперактивности и его излечении оказались ошибочными. Болезнь имеет место быть и продолжает прогрессировать. 

– И у вас по-прежнему нет никаких предложений о том, как ему можно помочь помимо кратковременных ментальных воздействий? – голос Спока даже не дрогнул. 

Тевик пожал плечами. 

– Мне кажется, в данном вопросе вы, мистер Спок, более сведущи, – вулканец говорил нехотя, но все-таки озвучил свою мысль до конца. – Ходят слухи, что земляне с недавних пор обзавелись феноменальными ресурсами по излечению всех болезней, практически обрели вакцину бессмертия. Будь у вас такая возможность – стоило бы попробовать… – Тевик протянул падд с данными энцефалограммы капитана. Наверное, он даже не догадывался, что внезапное нейрообострение Джима могло быть напрямую связано с этим универсальным лекарством от всех бед. 

– Обсуждать это нецелесообразно, – ушел от ответа Спок. После истории с Ханом, штаб-квартира Звездного Флота ввела строгий мораторий на использование крови генетически модифицированных людей в каких-либо опытах. Именно поэтому следующей задачей «Энтерпрайза» была доставка семидесяти трех криокапсул на Бетазед для надежной охраны и содержания, но знать об этом вулканцу, естественно, не полагалось. – Может быть, существуют способы продлить эффект от ментальной связи? – продолжил Спок, отказываясь верить в отсутствие альтернатив. 

Тевик посмотрел на него почти с жалостью. 

– Их действительно нет. Я соболезную вам относительно вашего капитана, но помочь ему обычными способами невозможно. Мы использовали все приемлемые методы, но ваш капитан – всего лишь человек. Если у вас нет для него лекарства, то все, что вы можете сделать, так это взять на себя его обязанности. 

Спок бросил быстрый взгляд на Джима, лежащего на биокровати, Тевик говорил так, будто тот уже умер, но он был жив, его грудь поднималась от прерывистого дыхания, веки еле заметно двигались, потому что Джиму снился какой-то сон, и если бы Спок дотронулся до его руки, то почувствовал бы согревающее тепло его кожи. 

– Что это значит, он всего лишь человек? – спросил Спок, цепляясь за формулировку в своем иррациональном стремлении найти выход из безвыходной ситуации. 

– Будь он вулканцем, стабильная связь помогла бы выиграть время, но люди – не вулканцы, они не обладают нашими преимуществами. 

Слова звучали как приговор, и для Тевика по-прежнему означали неизбежность, но Спок уже видел лазейку, способ получить если не спасение, то отсрочку. Сама мысль была безумием, порождением страха и отчаяния, и в другое время никогда бы не пришла Споку в голову. Он не позволил бы этой мысли оформиться у себя в сознании, как не позволял этого и другим мыслям, связанным с Джимом. Но какой выход у него был сейчас? Неловкость, смущение и даже стыд не были оправданием для бездействия. 

– Могу я воспользоваться вашим устройством связи? – спросил Спок, стараясь, чтобы ничто в его голосе не выдавало переполнявших его эмоций. 

Тевик с готовностью кивнул, сделав очевидное предположение, что Спок собирается связаться с кораблем и вызвать челнок. Несколько секунд Спок действительно рассматривал такую возможность, но закрыв за собой дверь в кабинете Тевика и активировав связь, он набрал совсем другой номер. Если бы Маккой нашел лекарство, Спок уже давно бы знал об этом, но доктор молчал, а значит, все его попытки справиться с проблемой потерпели неудачу. Наверняка он делал и сейчас все возможное, но времени на это уже не было. Споку оставалось перейти последнюю грань, забыв и о собственной гордости, и о вулканских запретах. 

Его собеседник ответил быстро, и Спок вскинул руку в таале, приветствуя отца так, будто не собирался начать самый важный разговор в своей жизни. 

– Спок? – спросил Сарек, лишь краткостью вопроса высказав свое удивление по поводу неожиданного звонка. – Тебе что-то нужно? 

После смерти матери они с отцом научились общаться несколько плотнее, чем до случившейся трагедии, но годы, проведенные в полной эмоциональной изоляции, все же не прошли даром. Привычка, а может быть упрямство характеров, так и не позволили им вступить в полноценные взаимоотношения отец – сын. Такое положение дел устраивало обе стороны. Они оба знали о своих эмоциональных переживаниях, но оба не могли найти в себе силы, чтобы разделить их друг с другом. Холодная отчужденность ощущалась правильнее разговоров по душам, вызывавших неизменно удручающее чувство неловкости. Однако сейчас Спок был готов поступиться выработанным за последние месяцы правилом. 

– Отец, ты прав, мне действительно нужна твоя помощь, – за официальным тоном Спока скрывалась серьезность волнующего его вопроса. 

– Я тебя слушаю, – Сарек сложил перед собой руки в замок, словно бы готовясь выслушать краткий отчет об учебных успехах своего сына в начальной школе. Отец так и не избавился от этой привычки, Спок же рефлекторно подобрался. 

– Капитан Кирк почувствовал резкое недомогание, у него обнаружено серьезное нарушение нейропроводимости. В настоящий момент мы не можем найти причины болезни. – Оттягивать до крайности неприятный разговор больше не имело смысла, Спок выдал все как на духу: – Но мы обнаружили, что ментальная поддержка способна стабилизировать его состояние, а постоянная связь в теории – улучшить. 

Спок на секунду замешкался, решая, как более тактично завершить свою мысль, но безупречная логика Сарека уцепилась за другие слова: 

– Правильно ли я понимаю, что ментальную поддержку капитану оказал именно ты? 

Больше было некому, и отец это прекрасно осознавал. Спок решил проигнорировать последний вопрос. 

– Это помогло лишь на время, – сдержанно ответил он. – Для устранения негативного эффекта капитану необходима постоянная телепатическая связь. 

– Иными словами, ты просишь, чтобы я нашел для твоего капитана спутницу из выживших вулканок? 

– Это возможно? – Спок затаил дыхание. 

– Исключено, – отрезал Сарек. – Это все? 

– Нет, – Спок не отвел взгляда от экрана, – у меня есть альтернатива. При отсутствии других кандидатур было бы разумно установить связь между Джимом Кирком и мной. 

Сарек промолчал. Это не было разумно, это не было логично, это не было даже оправдано. И Сареку, и самому Споку было очевидно, что это предложение продиктовано исключительно эмоциями. Спок лишь надеялся, что его отец не окажется столь проницателен, чтобы понять какого рода эмоций здесь больше. 

– Я не обратился бы к тебе, если бы мог установить связь сам, – продолжил Спок, решив воспользоваться повисшей паузой как тактическим преимуществом, – но я еще не достиг возраста пон фарра, и мои ментальные навыки не развиты в нужной степени. Однако старейшины... 

– Довольно. – Сарек не повысил голос, но в его спокойном тоне угроза перебила даже потрясение. – Я не желаю выслушивать от тебя подобные вещи. 

Их разделяли километры, но внутрипланетарная связь превосходно отражала все раздражение Сарека. Споку понадобилась всего секунда, чтобы справиться с собой. Ситуация была слишком серьезной, чтобы отступать под натиском авторитета отца. 

– Однако ты уже слушаешь меня, – сказал Спок, чувствуя, как рассыпаются между ним и отцом последние крупицы доверия. – Вулканцы обязаны всем Джиму Кирку. Помочь ему – это наш долг. 

Последнее слово оказало на Сарека странный эффект, теперь гнев в его взгляде мешался с разочарованием. 

– Не тебе говорить о долге, Спок. – медленно произнес Сарек. Губы его превратились в тонкую линию, а по скулам заходили желваки. – Если бы это слово что-то значило для тебя, ты не оставил бы Новый Вулкан ради Звездного Флота. Вулканцы ничего не должны Джиму Кирку, и ты не вправе ничего требовать для него. Единственное, что я могу дать тебе, так это совет – смирись с тем, что не можешь исправить, останься вулканцем по крайнем мере в этом. 

Экран потух, и Спок остался в одиночестве. Лампа над его головой горела ярко, освещая предметы, аккуратно разложенные на столе Тевика, стерильным белым светом. Но этот бескомпромиссный порядок уже не казался Споку залогом правильности любого решения. Новый Вулкан должен был стать для него домом, а вулканцы здесь – его единственной семьей. Он искал у них поддержки ради человека, который был ему дорог, но не получил даже сострадания. Это было ожидаемо, но все равно слишком болезненно. Теперь Спок не видел для себя другого пути. Оставалось лишь признать, что на всем Новом Вулкане не было никого, кто бы смог ему помочь, никого, кроме одного-единственного вулканца.   



	3. Chapter 3

Теплая ладонь на плече и тихое «капитан» выдернули Джима из сна. Он замер на секунду, неосознанно наслаждаясь ощущением кратковременной близости, и открыл глаза. Все та же палата и металлический кассетный потолок. Когда он попал в медицинский центр в первый раз и ожидал вердикт Маккоя и Тевика, то развлекал себя подсчетом ячеек на перфорированной поверхности отдельных панелей, висящих напротив его лица. Повторять свой прошлый опыт Джим не спешил, и, судя по тому что сейчас он снова находился в лежачем положении, с этим действительно можно было повременить. Спок обнаружился тут же, совсем близко, но на этот раз он не стремился оказаться в противоположном углу палаты, как можно дальше от капитана. Однако Джим не повелся на обманку. 

– Только не говори мне, что это произошло снова, – вопреки ожиданиям, слова дались ему легко, а голос был бодрым. Похоже, снова произошло не только «это», видимо, Спок уже успел применить к нему свой вулканский метод лечения. 

– Как скажете, капитан, – смиренно отозвался первый помощник, почему-то отводя глаза в сторону. Джим часто тешил себя надеждой, что знает вулканца достаточно хорошо. Вот и теперь – не обратить внимания на подобный жест было просто невозможно. Поведение Спока было не похоже на стандартное, и тем более отличалось от прошлой реакции на проведение слияния разумов. Тут было что-то другое. 

– Спок, выкладывай. – Джим приподнялся, удобнее усаживаясь на кровати. Время играть в молчанку закончилось. 

Острые брови приподнялись вверх, вулканцу действительно было что сказать, и наверняка он придумал сложные обходные маневры, чтобы ступить на скользкую тему с наименьшими потерями. Кажется, Джим только что порушил его планы, что же, ему было не в первой. 

– Я рассматривал различные варианты вашего лечения, – ровно начал Спок, но побелевшие костяшки пальцев, сжатых в кулак, портили общее бесстрастное впечатление. 

– Согласованные с Боунзом? – Джим решил подтолкнуть вулканца вперед. Очевидно же, что нет. 

Спок лишь покачал головой. 

– Доктор Маккой не в курсе того, что у вас произошел второй приступ. Я связывался с ним по комцентру, на данный момент обнадеживающих вестей из его лаборатории нет, он настоятельно просил не отвлекать его от работы. Но у меня появились серьезные основания полагать, что его помощь опоздает. 

– И поэтому ты решил взять ситуацию в свои руки, – с готовностью продолжил Джим. 

– Это было необходимо, – сдержанно подтвердил Спок, но последнее слово прозвучало неоправданно резко, так что со стороны могло показаться, что он уговаривает сам себя. Но было ли это в действительности так, Джим не знал. То, что творилось у Спока в голове, по-прежнему оставалось для него недоступным. 

– Капитан, существует лишь один перспективный способ сохранить вашу жизнь – это установить долговременные ментальные узы с вулканцем. Я взял на себя смелость предложить свою кандидатуру в качестве добровольца. Если, конечно, вы согласны, – добавил Спок. 

Сердце Джима кольнуло дурное предчувствие, слова узы и доброволец никак не вязались друг с другом. Как два кусочка из разных головоломок. Но ему нужно было больше фактов, чтобы понять, что Спок пытается до него донести. 

– Спок я ничего не знаю об этих узах. Что они такое? 

Ответ Спок дал практически сразу, как будто приготовил его заранее. Наверняка так оно и было. 

– Прочная ментальная связь, объединяющая вулканских супругов. Она устанавливается во время сложного и древнего ритуала в определенный период жизни одного из партнеров. 

Слова прозвучали сухо и по-деловому, но смысл, содержащийся в них, надолго погрузил диагностическую палату в тишину. Спок смотрел на Джима взглядом одновременно ожидающим и печальным. А Джим не знал, что ответить. В двух предложениях уместилась идея, готовая навсегда разбить его реальность. И он не мог определить, чего в ней было больше: надежды или ужаса. 

– Ты готов пойти на это ради меня? – спросил Джим, просто потому что это имело значение больше всего остального. 

– Это диктует необходимость, – ответил Спок, и в его голосе не было даже намека на сомнение. – Вы серьезно больны, а у меня есть действенный способ помочь вам справиться с болезнью. Естественно, в другой ситуации я никогда бы не пошел на этот шаг, но первый помощник обязан заботиться о безопасности капитана. Это непреложное правило, и я пытаюсь следовать ему, даже несмотря на личные возражения. 

Реальность Джима осталась неприкосновенной, лишь сердце беззвучно разбилось на тысячи осколков. Понимал ли Спок, насколько жестоким он оказался в своей бесконечной искренности? 

– Долг не обязывает тебя жертвовать своей жизнью ради коллеги по службе, – Джим сказал это если не грубо, то откровенно запальчиво. И левая бровь Спока в удивлении поднялась на пару миллиметров. 

– Это не обязательно. После того, как доктор Маккой найдет способ вас вылечить, связь можно будет аннулировать. 

Джим рассмеялся бы вслух, если бы так крепко не стиснул зубы. Они обсуждали, как избавиться от чего-то, чего пока даже не существовало. Спок действительно все просчитал, проанализировал и даже нашел оптимальное решение. Он собирался второй раз спасти Джиму жизнь, так почему же Джим совсем не хотел такой помощи? 

– Наверное, мне стоит тебя поблагодарить, – сухо сказал Джим, но Спок тут же высказал свой протест. 

– Вам незачем этого делать. Благодарность для меня ничего не значит, главной наградой для меня будет спасение вашей жизни и, как следствие, успешное окончание миссии. 

– Все ясно, – Джим невесело усмехнулся. Вулканец действовал из лучших побуждений, надо было отдать ему должное. Если он испытывал профессиональное удовлетворение от спасения вышестоящего начальства пусть даже и через фиктивный брак, то Джиму просто нужно было принять это как данность. И ждать чего-то иного от Спока было просто бессмысленно. – Хорошо, как только это станет возможно, мы аннулируем связь, – продолжил Джим. – А пока, так и быть, я приму твою жертву, хоть ты и отказываешься ее так называть. 

Казалось, эти слова прочертили невидимую границу между ними. Спок едва заметно нахмурился: словно тень набежала на лицо, и тут же все сгинуло. Конечно, вулканцы же выше своих эмоций, а то, что Спок был удивлен легкостью, с которой Джим принял его помощь, не шло в расчет. Джим мысленно подобрался, его первый помощник решил проявить действительно широкий жест, только вот продиктован он был совершенно не теми чувствами, на которые, в силу своей человеческой природы, рассчитывал Джим. Но это была проблема исключительно самого Джима, не стоило вымещать свое разочарование на Споке так уж открыто, он этого не заслуживал. 

– Ладно, когда ты сумеешь приступить к этому своему ритуалу? – Джим принял установленные Споком правила. Деловые отношения так деловые. 

– Мне понадобится помощь, поэтому нам стоит поторопиться. Флайер уже готов. 

– И почему меня это не удивляет, – раздраженно бросил Джим, вставая с кровати. Непреклонный вулканец не только все обдумал, он уже успел все организовать. Спасибо еще, соизволил поделиться своими планами до ухода из палаты. Вот была бы потеха, очнись Джим, уже будучи в браке, такого поворота его гордость просто не смогла бы пережить. 

Видимо, вынужденный ментальный союз тяготил Спока настолько сильно, что он серьезно боялся передумать, других причин их стремительного отступления из медицинского центра Джим просто не мог вообразить. Он не был уверен точно, но, судя по всему, даже Тевик был не в курсе их поспешного отбытия. Махнуть бы на такие подачки рукой, но из какого-то нездорового упрямства Джим шел следом за Споком. Согласие на помощь за считанные минуты превратилось в молчаливый акт протеста, было необходимо во что бы то ни стало довести начатое дело до конца. Довести просто ему назло. 

Они как будто вернулись на несколько месяцев назад, когда после доклада о нарушении первой директивы у Джима почти забрали «Энтерпрайз». Тогда он тоже злился на Спока, так по-ребячески и так глупо, и ведь тогда действиями его первого помощника тоже руководил долг, и, если отбросить эмоции, он все сделал правильно. Но загвоздка как раз и заключалась в эмоциях. Они были у них обоих, только Джим не боялся выражать их открыто, а вот Спок тщательно скрывал. История с Ханом, как надеялся Джим, все изменила, но какую силу имела надежда перед лицом неоспоримых фактов? 

Спок без лишних дискуссий занял место пилота во флайере, он не смотрел на Джима – только на приборы и экран прямо перед собой. Через несколько минут они уже покинули территорию колонии и двигались куда-то на юго-восток к посеребренным пикам далеких гор. 

– Куда мы летим? – спросил Джим, вглядываясь в однообразную красную пустыню под фюзеляжем флайера. 

– К послу Споку, – быстро ответил вулканец, делая корректировку курса. 

Это не было неожиданностью, но Джим все равно задал вопрос. 

– Как тебе удалось его уговорить? 

Ответ оказался столь же очевидным. 

– Сказал, что от этого зависит ваша жизнь. 

Наверное, разговаривать с роботом было бы так же продуктивно. Джим отвернулся к окну. Все, что происходило, было неправильным. Событий было слишком много, а поспешных решений еще больше. Его должно было волновать слияние разумов, но все, о чем он мог думать, так это о тяжести расставания с иллюзиями. 

– После того как установится ментальная связь, ты сможешь читать мои мысли или что-то вроде этого? – все-таки спросил он, когда впереди среди пологих холмов показался одинокий огонек света. 

– Нет, это так не работает, – ответил Спок, но впервые в его голосе появилось сомнение, – по крайней мере я постараюсь, чтобы ничего подобного не произошло. 

– Но ты не можешь этого гарантировать? – Джим сжал пальцами переносицу, в голове постепенно нарастал гул. – Тогда почему ты вообще уверен, что все получится? 

Пауза продлилась не больше секунды. 

– Потому что вы научили меня в это верить. 

Спок отключил двигатель флайера, и только тогда стало понятно, насколько в пустыне тихо. Тишина окутала всю равнину, обостряя все шорохи и звуки, которые, сами того не замечая, издавали они с капитаном. Вот Джим шумно выдохнул воздух, он долго смотрел на Спока, как будто собирался что-то сказать, но потом передумал и активировал дверной замок, скрипнуло сидение, послышался шелест песка под ногами ступившего на него человека. Что-то между ними неуловимо изменилось, сломалось, и Спок не мог понять, что именно. Джим был им недоволен, несмотря на его помощь. Хотя нет, скорее даже не так, Джим был недоволен тем, что ему приходится принимать помощь от Спока. Безысходность оказалась решающим фактором. Знание о том, что если бы капитану можно было выбирать между помощью Спока или Маккоя, он непременно выбрал бы второй вариант, горчило не хуже старомодной фармацевтической пилюли. 

– Ты идешь или решил передумать? – совершенно ровный тон и безэмоциональный вопрос. Спок знал, что будет тяжело, но где-то в глубине души лелеял совершенно безумную надежду, что идею ментальной связи капитан воспримет проще. 

Джим стоял к нему спиной и изучал одинокий аккуратный дом, открытый всем ветрам Нового Вулкана. Спок приблизился к капитану. Воздух был прозрачен и чист, и он словно бы усиливал сияние проступающих на небе первых звезд. Все краски, эмоции, действия здесь ощущались острее, реальнее. Пустыня делала важным только главное, и, кажется, Спок начинал понимать, почему его более взрослая копия решила обосноваться в этом захолустном месте, проигнорировав городскую суету. 

– Я не передумал, – сказал он Джиму. 

Ждать появления хозяина дома не было нужды, обычная деревянная дверь на железных петлях была не заперта. Хотя, в общем-то, закрывать ее в пустыне не было смысла, кроме призраков прошлого, да песчаных мышей вряд ли кто-то еще мог нанести визит пожилому вулканцу. 

Посол встретил их у порога, и Спок в очередной раз испытал странное ощущение, будто бы увидел свое ожившее отражение, даже руки в таале они вскинули одинаково быстро, и пальцы развели под одинаковым углом. Джим ограничился легким кивком. При пожилом вулканце он старался держаться бодро, но Спок видел, как напряжена его спина и как быстро Джим убрал за спину руки, когда непроизвольно начал отбивать пальцами дробь по бедру. Это можно было бы списать на волнение перед установлением уз, но Спок предполагал, что все гораздо хуже, на этот раз эффект от ментальной связи продлился не так долго, и новый приступ был уже не за горами. 

Вероятно, посол Спок тоже это понял, потому что никаких вопросов задавать не стал и сразу предложил им пройти в гостиную. 

– А у вас здесь уютно, – сказал Джим, словно бы они просто проезжали мимо и решили зайти в гости к старому знакомому. 

– Вполне приемлемо для меня, – ответил вулканец, не обрывая, но и не поддерживая беззаботного настроя Джима. Он смотрел на капитана пристальным и серьезным взглядом, и Спок вдруг задумался, насколько же очевидно для окружающих его собственное беспокойство о Джиме Кирке. Нужно было тщательнее скрывать свои эмоции и обдуманнее выбирать слова. Их профессиональные отношения и так трещали по швам, подвергшись такому личному испытанию. А то, что было между ними, представляло слишком большую ценность, чтобы Спок хотел потерять это из-за собственных слабостей. 

– Спок рассказал тебе о том, что сейчас должно произойти? – спросил посол, присаживаясь на простой деревянный стул, поставленный в центре комнаты. Два точно таких же стула стояли напротив, очевидно приготовленные специально для Джима и Спока. Вместе они образовывали равнобедренный треугольник, что должно было облегчить контакт во время установления связи. 

– В общих чертах. – Джим, хоть и старался скрыть свою обиду, но взгляд у него получился более чем выразительный. Спок сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, как не заметил и немого вопроса на лице своего Альтер-эго. 

– В таком случае мне придется вам двоим кое-что объяснить, – нахмурившись, сказал посол Спок, – связь – это высшее проявление духовной близости у вулканцев, и ее не используют, как регенератор, чтобы залечить рану. Я никогда бы не согласился вам помочь, если бы не думал, что вы оба это осознаете. 

– Я понимаю всю степень моей ответственности перед капитаном, – кивнул Спок. 

– Мне тоже не привыкать к ответственности, – согласился Джим, с нажимом произнеся последнее слово. Он помассировал виски, а потом поспешно убрал руки от лица, словно бы его только что поймали на каком-то преступлении. Спок было дернулся к нему, но увидев, что с капитаном все в порядке, скрыл неловкий жест за желанием занять более удобную позу. 

Посол Спок посмотрел на них странным взглядом, он все как будто старался разглядеть в них что-то, чего возможно не видели они сами. 

– Хорошо, что вы разделяете чувства друг друга, – пожилой вулканец кивнул своим мыслям. На соседнем стуле завозился Джим, он по-прежнему подчеркнуто напоказ игнорировал Спока. Сам же Спок нахмурился ровно настолько, насколько позволяли правила приличия и степень его удивления от последних слов посла. Спок достаточно хорошо обрисовал ему ситуацию, чтобы неуместность шуток стала очевидной. Но стоило приглядеться повнимательнее, и становилось ясно, что глубокие карие глаза, окруженные густой сетью мелких морщинок, были совершенно бесстрастны, только лишь в самой глубине проглядывал слабый отблеск совершенно иных эмоций, очень далеких от веселья. 

– Я готов, – бесстрашно заявил капитан и подался чуть-чуть вперед, чтобы пожилому вулканцу было проще до него дотянуться. В этом не было необходимости, стулья стояли на вполне приемлемом расстоянии, но Джим, видимо, не руководствовался в данный момент понятием приемлемости. В ответ посол слегка наклонил голову и еле заметно улыбнулся, этого простого действия хватило, чтобы лицо Джима смягчилось. Спок наблюдал за этой картиной, затаив дыхание, он всегда знал, что капитан питал необъяснимую симпатию к старику, но никогда прежде он не видел их взаимодействия со стороны. Умиротворенное уважение, теплота и забота – наверное, так можно было бы охарактеризовать увиденное. Еще недавно Спок считал, что они с Джимом тоже шли к чему-то подобному, но за пару дней все развеялось как дым, и винить в этом он мог только себя. 

– Я тоже готов, – сообщил Спок, глядя поверх головы своего двойника. 

– В таком случае, начнем, – ответил пожилой вулканец. Вначале он коснулся пси-точек на лице Джима, потом – своей молодой копии, и глубокий мелдинг надолго отгородил их троих от реальности. 

Это не было похоже на то, как в детстве Спока связывали с девочкой по имени Т’Принг, или на мелдинг ради лечения или поиска, это отличалось от всего того, что Споку когда-либо пришлось испытать. Он не знал, как видят это посол Спок и Джим, но для него самого связь приняла вполне определенные очертания. Словно он блуждал в доме, в котором, помимо него, находилось еще двое, он не видел их самих, но видел, как изменяются от их присутствия вещи вокруг. Один был всего лишь гостем, но второй собирался поселиться в этом доме наравне со Споком, предметы вокруг становились общими, и оставалось все меньше мест, где не проявлялось бы чужое присутствие. 

Наверное, это было именно то, чего так не хватало Споку – ощущать Джима рядом, каждый момент времени, чувствовать его близость даже в сознании. Принять его, разделить с ним свой разум было самым большим искушением, которое вообще могло существовать, и если бы дело было только в эмоциях, Спок прошел бы этот лабиринт до конца, лишь для того, чтобы увидеть Джима рядом с собой. Но это не был пон фарр, это у Джима были только его чувства, у Спока помимо чувств оставалась еще и логика, а вместе с ней и все «но», которые годами выковывал внутренний самоконтроль. Спок понимал, что Джим уже здесь, что они связаны, и что ему некуда идти, но страх разрушить дружбу оказался сильнее возможности обменять ее на что-то иное, поэтому он не сделал последнего шага, а просто запер перед собой дверь, отгородившись от Джима. Они остались в этом доме вдвоем, зная друг о друге, но теперь уже не в силах не поговорить, не прикоснуться. 

Моргнув, Спок открыл глаза. Джим рядом с ним уже пришел в себя. Бледность исчезла с его лица, поза осталась напряженной, но болезненности в ней больше не ощущалось. 

– Все получилось? – спросил он посла Спока. – Я не чувствую в себе никаких перемен, почти. 

– И тем не менее связь существует. В том виде, в каком ее можно было создать в данной ситуации, – вулканец поднялся со своего стула, но взгляд его был прикован к Споку. – Джим, не мог бы ты оставить меня наедине со своим старшим помощником. 

Джим нахмурился, но спорить не стал. И легкой походкой отправился к выходу. 

– Я подготовлю флайер для обратного полета. Думаю, я смогу пилотировать его сам, – благодарная улыбка, посланная пожилому вулканцу, вернулась к Джиму ободряющим кивком. В свою сторону Спок не получил ничего. Но это сейчас было меньшим из зол. 

– Почему ты ему не сказал? – спросил посол через несколько секунд после того, как негромко хлопнула дверь, и они оба перестали слышать шаги Джима. 

– О чем именно? – Спок вдруг почувствовал себя смертельно усталым и ужасно одиноким. 

– Что связь с Джимом так много значит для тебя лично. 

Отвечать Споку не хотелось, но выбора у него не было. 

– Потому что значение имеет только здоровье капитана. Остальное не существенно. Джим знает, что мой долг как первого помощника оказать ему любую посильную помощь. Этого должно хватить нам обоим. 

– Но это неправда, – спокойно возразил пожилой вулканец, и Споку вновь пришлось защищаться. 

– Я никогда не обманывал капитана, – запротестовал он, но протест не продлился долго, погребенный под пристальным взглядом его более старшей копии. 

– Значит, ты обманывал самого себя, – сделал заключение посол. – Спок, ты же знаешь, на чем основана сила ментальной связи, оба супруга должны быть открыты друг для друга. Ментальная связь не сработает, если ты будешь и дальше возводить барьеры между собой и Джимом. Тогда все, что здесь произошло, потеряет всякий смысл. 

Об этом Спок не подумал, но связь была слишком тонкой материей, чтобы говорить о чем-то наверняка. 

– Джим выглядит достаточно здоровым, – предположил он, хотя даже ему свой ответ показался всего лишь проявлением упрямства. 

– Надолго ли? – спросил посол, так и не смягчившись. – Джим ничего не знает о вулканских ритуалах, о том, как на самом деле устанавливается связь, что это не логика, не разум и не строгий расчет. Пон фарр – это время безумия и прекращение любого контроля над эмоциями. Это секс, – посол остался непреклонен, – но именно это позволяет связи стать настолько крепкой, потому что никто не возводит барьеры, никто просто не может их возвести. Ты должен ему сказать. 

– Но я не могу. В первую очередь ради самого капитана. – Спок потер руками колени, аскетичная гостиная посла вдруг показалась ему почти тюрьмой. – Это разрушит нашу дружбу, Джима и так уже тяготит моя помощь. Он дал мне это понять совершенно ясно. 

– Ты так в этом уверен, – ответил пожилой вулканец и печально улыбнулся. 

Спок не смог найти в себе сил, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. И задать вопрос – что же он увидел в разуме Джима, потому что в разуме Спока, для него, кажется, не осталось секретов. 

– Я благодарен вам за помощь, – Спок поднялся со своего стула и вновь вскинул руку в вулканском салюте, чтобы попрощаться. – Уверен, что теперь все вернется в прежнее русло. 

Посол Спок только покачал головой. Вероятно, это заявление не показалось ему таким уж обоснованным. 

Звонкий сигнал будильника бодро возвестил о начале нового дня. Джим поморщился и, не глядя, хлопнул рукой по тумбочке, чтобы остановить мерзкие звуки. Естественно, он промахнулся, и пищащий хронометр свалился вниз. Пришлось вставать и лезть под кровать, чтобы доставать проклятые часы. Однако небольшой плюс в этом все-таки имелся – выполняя несложные манипуляции, Джим сумел окончательно проснуться. 

За прошедшую ночь, ворочаясь на неудобной кровати и выискивая признаки присутствия Спока в своем разуме, он пришел к неутешительному выводу, что еще никогда они не были так далеки от определения «друзья», как сейчас. И это несмотря на связь, которую протянул между ними явившийся из другой вселенной Спок. Джима так и не посвятили в суть беседы, прошедшей между пожилым вулканцем и его первым помощником за закрытыми дверями, но по прошествии того разговора один Спок излучал спокойствие и выражал уверенность в скорейшем выздоровлении Джима, второй же, тот, что помоложе и поупрямее, сохранял полное хладнокровие. На обратном пути до города Джим исполнил свое обещание и сел за руль флайера, к его большому удивлению, это действие не было воспринято старпомом в штыки. Точнее, оно не было воспринято им вообще никак. А Джиму оставалось только поддерживать правила игры и молчать, ведь по всему выходило, что, исполнив свой нравственный долг, Спок кинул все ресурсы на дистанцирование себя от капитана. Мешать вулканцу в этом нелегком деле Джим не собирался, а потому, когда они прибыли в гостиницу, под пристальным взглядом старпома он забрал свои немногочисленные вещи и, ничего не объясняя, ушел в пустующий номер Маккоя. Узнай Боунз о том, что первую нормальную ночь в вулканской гостинице Джим провел в его номере, обхохотался бы. 

Элементарные сборы заняли немного времени, и, морально подготовившись к жаркому трудовому дню, Джим покинул номер. 

В холле гостиницы его уже ожидал не в меру пунктуальный Спок. Как всегда безупречный вид: бесстрастное лицо, руки по швам и ни единого признака бессонной ночи. 

– Доброе утро, капитан, – редко когда Спок отходил от официальности в своем приветствии, это заставило Джима немного сбавить обороты. Спок стоически вынес испытующий взгляд капитана, и стало очевидно – этот посыл не носил примирительный характер. «Значит, ничего не изменилось». 

– Доброе, Спок, – Джим натянул на лицо улыбку, как будто они обменивались подобными любезностями каждый день. 

Во флайере Джим вновь занял место пилота, а Спок, хоть и сел в соседнее кресло, но весь полет до разгрузочной площадки не поднимал головы, занимаясь изучением данных в своем падде. Удивительное дело, но, несмотря на все препятствия и трудности последних дней, они не выбились из графика разгрузки ни по одной из позиций, и сегодня основные работы должны были подойти к концу. Джим сохранял смутную надежду, что уже завтра к полудню он сможет вернуться на «Энтерпрайз» и окунуться в атмосферу привычной суеты своего корабля. С Новым Вулканом отношения у него не сложились. Он летел сюда с мыслью познакомиться с одной из древнейших цивилизаций в альфа-квадранте, но, видимо, оказался слишком несовершенным в глазах ее представителей. И для обеих сторон было лучше поскорее завершить это обременительное знакомство. 

Джим решил, что именно эта мысль должна стать для него превалирующей. Думать о том, как он вновь сядет в капитанское кресло и поведет корабль к Бетазеду, было не в пример приятнее, чем бороться с желанием то и дело смотреть на Спока и ждать, что между ними каким-нибудь чудесным способом все снова наладится. 

– Вы разговаривали сегодня с доктором Маккоем? – спросил Спок, когда они сделали заключительный вираж над разгрузочной площадкой, выбирая лучшее место для посадки. 

– Если ты о связи, то я ничего ему не сказал, – Джим поджал губы, старясь не казаться ни расстроенным, ни обиженным. Он знал, чем был продиктован этот вопрос. Спок не озвучивал этого вслух, но стоило догадаться – связь с Джимом была для него чем-то обременительным, возможно даже постыдным, и чем меньше людей знало о ней, тем меньший ущерб это могло нанести его вулканской гордости. Портить своему старпому жизнь было последним, чего хотел Джим. В один прекрасный день Споку предстояло установить узы с какой-нибудь очень логичной вулканской девушкой, и информация о том, что ее супругу пришлось впустить в свой разум человека, было явно не тем знанием, которое составило бы счастье молодой четы. 

– Я никому не скажу, – добавил Джим, когда флайер аккуратно сел на землю, – обещаю. Можешь не беспокоиться на этот счет. Если хочешь, мы просто притворимся, что ничего не произошло. 

– Вы вольны поступать так, как считаете нужным, капитан, – сухо ответил Спок. Джим искоса взглянул на сидящего рядом вулканца. Спок не собирался с ним спорить, не собирался его поучать или навязывать то или иное решение. Создав ментальные узы, Спок самоустранился, оставив Джима один на один со всеми его вопросами. Не то чтобы связь его беспокоила, сказать по правде, перемен в своем сознании он не ощущал совсем, однако он знал о существовании уз, и этого было достаточно. 

– Однако все-таки скажи мне, чего хочешь ты? – Джим отключил приборы и облокотился на спинку своего сидения, а потом развернулся лицом к Споку, чтобы у его собеседника не было ни единой возможности скрыть свою реакцию на этот, казалось бы, простой вопрос. – Ты выполнил свой долг, спас мне жизнь. Получается, я тебе обязан. 

Спок не спешил с ответом, его карие глаза внимательно изучали лицо Джима, выискивая признаки скрытого подвоха, пытаясь уловить интонации неискренности, но, очевидно, не находили ни первого, ни второго. Взгляд Спока задержался на губах Джима, медленно поднялся выше. Свет солнечных лучей, проникавших в кабину сквозь лобовое стекло, придавал коже Спока невероятный оттенок, но зрение Джима не обманывало, скулы вулканца действительно стали зеленее. 

– Мои потребности не играют роли, сейчас я хочу завершить нашу работу наилучшим образом, и, надеюсь, ваше состояние позволит вам продуктивно исполнять свои обязанности капитана. – Да, так и есть. Джим разочарованно выдохнул, он сумел довести вулканца до бешенства всего лишь одной фразой, можно сказать, это был новый рекорд. 

– Так и будет, Спок, – поспешно ответил он, активируя дверные замки флайера. Он понимал, что практически обрывает разговор, но обострять конфликт было бы излишним. Каким-то непостижимым образом всего лишь за пару дней он разучился нормально общаться со своим первым помощником. Спок держал его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, давая понять, что и для дружбы существует предел нарушения личных границ. И этот предел они только что преодолели. Джим осознавал, что в конце концов это приведет к разрыву, который уже невозможно будет залатать, но, находясь на разгрузочной площадке, необходимо было занять свои мысли другими вопросами. 

Он быстро вышел из челнока и вежливо поприветствовал собравшихся вулканцев. За два дня Джим успел выучить имена каждого из них и с каждым успел поговорить хотя бы по одному разу, но, естественно, ничьей симпатии так и не заработал. Стейн, хоть и перестал смотреть на него с откровенной враждебностью, своего мнения не поменял – Джим раз за разом натыкался на его взгляд, полный какого-то скрытого ожидания, словно вулканец все искал повод обрушить на землянина обвинение, но так и не мог его найти. Из всех вулканцев только Тевик относился к Джиму без видимого предубеждения, ему даже импонировала эта деликатная отстраненность, однако сегодня о деликатности, вероятно, предстояло все же забыть. 

– Капитан, я думал, вы на корабле, – Тевик первым заговорил с Джимом и подошел ближе, явно намереваясь всерьез углубиться в тему обсуждения его здоровья, – разве вы не должны находиться под наблюдением вашего врача? 

– Как видите, я вполне здоров, – ответил Джим, натянуто улыбаясь. За то время, что он находился на Новом Вулкане, его спрашивали о самочувствии почти столько же раз, сколько и после оживления с помощью крови Хана. Но тогда он действительно умер, а сейчас даже не собирался. – Спасибо за ваше беспокойство, – добавил он, – но моя проблема осталась в прошлом. 

– Вот как? – левая бровь Тевика взлетела к челке в откровенном удивлении. – В таком случае могу я полюбопытствовать о способе вашего лечения? Несомненно, это должна была быть весьма прогрессивная технология. 

А вот это было уже опасно. Джим не стал оглядываться на Спока, но чувствовал, как его взгляд буквально впечатался ему в спину. Их общая тайна должна была таковой и остаться, к тому же теперь он был связан обещанием. 

– Честно говоря, я сам не знаю всех тонкостей, – туманно ответил Джим, ругая себя за то, что заранее не подготовился к такому развитию событий. – Видимо, мой организм оказался крепче, чем можно было подумать. 

Острая бровь не поменяла своего прежнего положения – очевидно, уловка Джима не возымела должного эффекта. 

– Вы были практически при смерти, – Тевик даже не пытался скрыть своей заинтересованности внезапным выздоровлением капитана. Он не был исключением, и в чудеса, как и все истинные вулканцы, не верил, – я сам вас диагностировал и не в моих правилах преувеличивать серьезность болезни. 

– Что здесь происходит? – из-за спины Джима послышался напряженный голос еще одного вулканца. Вечно хмурый Стейн не преминул оставить свои обязанности ради того, чтобы присоединиться к тесному кружку шепчущихся коллег. Джим раздраженно переступил с ноги на ногу – еще чуть-чуть, и вокруг него вполне мог собраться полноценный вулканский Совет. 

– Ничего, требующего вашего внимания, мистер Стейн, – похоже, Споку тоже надоела эта круговерть вокруг не касающихся посторонних вопроса. Перед чужаками они со старпомом по-прежнему были заодно. Джим благодарно посмотрел на Спока, но тот был слишком увлечен безмолвным диалогом со своим старым знакомым, чтобы заметить этот скромный жест со стороны капитана. – Поскольку данная тема ни в коей мере не касается нашей текущей работы, обсуждение ее здесь и сейчас носит иррациональный характер. 

Для любого вулканца подобный аргумент был бы очень сильным, Стейн, соглашаясь, кивнул, вероятно, впервые за свою жизнь приняв слова Спока как данность, но уходить не спешил, его взгляд переходил от лица Джима к лицу Тевика. 

– Но вы же понимаете, – гнул свое Тевик, – подобное исцеление в высшей степени необычно. То уникальное лекарство, которое вам помогло, очень пригодилось бы Новому Вулкану. К тому же по законам Федерации все расы обязаны обмениваться друг с другом ресурсами и новейшими разработками. 

Вот теперь их со Споком действительно приперли к стенке. Джим на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Говорить о том, что это «уникальное лекарство» не имело никакого отношения к Федерации и давным-давно было изобретено на Вулкане, он не имел права. Спок замер, крепко сцепив за спиной руки, лгать Тевику ему не позволяла его вулканская природа, но у Джима не было таких ограничений, и ради Спока он вполне мог и солгать. 

– Мистер Тевик, у людей альтернативная физиология, и моим лечением занимался наш судовой врач, – ответил Джим, чувствуя к себе реальное отвращение, – я не хочу принижать ваши медицинские таланты, но мое состояние не было настолько критическим, вероятно вы просто что-то упустили. Уверен, доктор Маккой с радостью поделится с вами полным отчетом о случившемся. Если найдет для этого время. 

Выражение лица Стейна трудно было интерпретировать иначе как «я же говорил». Джим впервые видел, как выглядит в вулканской подаче абсолютное торжество собственного мнения. Для Стейна Джим наконец стал именно тем, кем он и его считал – изворотливым представителем Звездного Флота. Тевик, в отличие от Стейна, лишь слегка наклонил голову, приняв или, скорее, сделав вид, что принимает путанное объяснение капитана на веру. 

Больше вулканцы ничего не сказали и ушли вместе, оставив Джима один на один с собственной совестью. Джиму стоило бы порадоваться, что эта ситуация разрешилась так безболезненно, но это почему-то не облегчало чувства вины. Остаток дня он провел в мрачном расположении духа, мечтая только об одном – поскорее оказаться на своем корабле. Но даже этому не суждено было случиться – разгрузка была завершена, однако Стейн сообщил, что существуют некоторые формальности, на которые стоит потратить следующий день. Спорить Джим не стал, потому что в противном случае его желание вернуться на «Энтерпрайз» могло быть расценено как побег. А вот уж трусом Джим никогда не был точно. Заверив вулканцев, что готов оказать любое сотрудничество, он вновь сел во флайер. Спок безмолвно занял место второго пилота рядом с ним, и в полной тишине по знакомому маршруту они вдвоем отправились в гостиницу. 

Две минуты и тринадцать секунд Спок стоял в коридоре первого этажа гостиницы и не мог заставить себя постучать в закрытую дверь. Они с капитаном вернулись почти четыре часа назад, однако Джим, скрывшись в недрах бывшего номера доктора Маккоя, не вышел даже, чтобы поужинать. Это вызывало более чем некомфортные мысли, но Спок не мог сказать точно какой конкретно природы – волновало ли его больше физическое состояние Джима или духовное. Единственное, что не вызывало сомнений – объектом тревоги служил именно капитан. Им удалось на какое-то время замедлить ход болезни или даже обратить ее пагубный эффект, однако, оказавшись связанными узами, пусть и не до конца закрепленными, они создали новую проблему. Ни Джим, ни сам Спок не знали, как примириться с существованием связи, и это отравляло их отношения не хуже смертельного токсина. Капитану было неуютно и неловко, а Споку… Тяжело и странно было видеть, как его бескорыстное стремление оказаться полезным вызывало негативную реакцию с принимающей стороны. Но все это не имело значения, если жизнь капитана была вне опасности.   
В руках Спок держал поднос с запотевшим кувшином холодного чая, в котором плавали кусочки льда, и парой сэндвичей. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы Джим решил, будто бы Спок целенаправленно нарушает его одиночество и в очередной раз пытается навязать ему свое общество. 

Сделав над собой усилие, он наконец постучал в дверь, но ответа так и не услышал. Джима в номере не было, или же его состояние не позволяло ему отключить замок. Поборов зарождающуюся тревогу, Спок активировал коммуникатор, чтобы по биосигналу отыскать пропавшего человека. Вопреки всем законам логики, капитан обнаружился совсем недалеко – в их общем номере. Естественно, он мог переместиться туда во время ужина, но зачем? Казалось бы, не произошло ничего особенного, но Спок вдруг понял, что его логика вновь оказалась побеждена спонтанностью Джима Кирка, он так и не научился предугадывать действия этого человека. 

– Капитан? – вернуться в собственный номер оказалось делом минутной длительности. Джим нашелся на тонувшей в ночном сумраке гостиничной террасе. 

– А я уже подумал, ты решил провести ночь где-то в другом месте, – Джим обернулся и, заметив вулканца, все еще держащего в руках поднос, кивнул, – ты ведь не ешь мясо. 

– Не ем, вы не ужинали. – Спок аккуратно поставил поднос на стол и встал рядом, заложив руки за спину. – Почему вы пришли сюда? 

Джим пожал плечами. 

– В номере Маккоя слишком жарко, а я не мог больше сидеть в четырех стенах. Хотелось подышать воздухом. 

Спок не стал спрашивать, почему тогда Джим не вышел на улицу, ответ был очевиден – вероятность встретить там вулканцев была стопроцентной, вероятность нарваться на какой-нибудь нелицеприятный разговор колебалась у той же границы. 

– В таком случае вы можете совместить прогулку и ужин, – сказал Спок, одним кивком указав на поднос. 

Джим покачал головой, но даже не взглянул в сторону своей тарелки. 

– Спок, я не хочу этого, – он сомкнул пальцы на парапете, служившем границей террасы. – Это не для меня. 

Спок умерил беспокойство и заставил свой голос звучать ровно. 

– Я могу принести вам что-нибудь другое. 

Он уже собирался вернуться в комнату, но Джим его остановил. 

– Я не об ужине, Спок. Я о твоей показной любезности. Перестань это делать, это не нужно ни мне, ни тебе. 

– Вы правы, капитан, – несколько секунд Спок раздумывал о возможности оставить Джима одного, но что-то его удержало. Может расстроенный тон его голоса или же заметная даже невооруженным глазом скованность в его движениях. Спок должен был остаться, хотя бы ради того, чтобы убедиться, что Джим чувствует себя хорошо. 

Но мотивы Спока не остались для капитана загадкой. 

– Опять долг первого помощника? – он посмотрел на него серьезно и с вызовом, и этот взгляд прошел через Спока насквозь, оставив после себя удивление и жгучее желание разубедить Джима в его словах. Но он не должен был этого делать. Его желания не имели значения, только потребности Джима и его спокойствие. 

– Я уже озвучивал причины моего поведения, – сказал Спок, ища верную безопасную формулировку. Но она вновь не охладила пыла Джима. Напротив, она как будто подстегнула его еще больше. 

– Я помню, – сказал он расстроенно и откровенно зло. – Ты не можешь допустить, чтобы я оказался не способен управлять кораблем. И поэтому из долга ты пошел против себя и связал себя узами с тем, кто для этого совсем не подходит. – Джим хмыкнул. – Но я не лучше, сегодня из чувства долга я солгал вулканцам. Только почему мне кажется, что мы оба поступили неправильно? 

– Я уверен, что поступил правильно, – ответил Спок, и говорил он абсолютно искренне, – ваша жизнь находится в приоритете, и я не могу представить, что бы было со мной, если бы вас не стало. 

Спок сразу понял, что совершил серьезную ошибку. Он сказал именно то, что думал, но именно этого как раз и не стоило говорить. Джим резко развернулся и оказался со Споком рядом за секунду до того, как он сумел найти слова, чтобы оправдать свою откровенность. А после было уже поздно, теперь Джим стоял слишком близко, чтобы логика оставалась незамутненной. 

– Не самое ожидаемое объяснение для старшего помощника, ратующего за безопасность капитана, ты не находишь? – сказал Джим, внимательно посмотрев на Спока, дыхание его сбилось, и он облизал пересохшие губы. Этот жест заставил Спока почти застонать от безысходности. Нужно было извиниться и уйти или решительно опровергнуть слова Джима и уверить его в том, что он ошибается. Но Спок не мог решиться ни на один из вариантов. Он мог только смотреть на Джима и удивляться тому, что в темноте его голубые глаза кажутся почти черными. 

– Спок, – протянул Джим, – не молчи. Скажи мне, что означают твои слова. Потому что я не вулканец, и я больше не могу изображать равнодушие. Мне просто нужно знать, существует ли хоть один шанс, что мои чувства взаимны. 

Руки Джима взлетели в воздух, он колебался, но потом все-таки положил их на плечи Спока. А Спок не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Невозможно было представить, что смысл слов Джима отражал его истинные чувства. Это было слишком желанно, чтобы быть правдой. Спок заставил себя поверить, что Джим не хочет его помощи, а значит, никогда не захочет и его. Наверное, все дело было в болезни или в чем-то еще, и Спок ухватился за эту мысль, как за спасительную соломинку, позволявшую удержать контроль над ситуацией. 

– Джим, ты не понимаешь, что ты говоришь, – тихо сказал Спок, но не сделал даже попытки от него отстраниться. Он просто стоял, ощущая тяжесть рук Джима на своих плечах, его дыхание у своего лица. И через несколько секунд мягкость его губ, оставивших на виске легкий поцелуй. – Джим, ты болен, потом ты пожалеешь о том, что сейчас делаешь. 

– Неправда, – ответил Джим так же тихо. – Я чувствую себя лучше, чем когда-либо. И я не пожалею ни о чем. 

Второй поцелуй был столь же легким, но теперь пришелся на губы Спока. И Спок понял – еще одна минута, и он сорвется. И опять не сделал ничего. Самоконтроля хватило только на то, чтобы попытаться найти еще одну причину поведению Джима. И, если уж на то пошло, и его собственному. 

– Тогда это все последствия установления уз. Джим, прошу тебя, остановись. 

Но в словах Спока не было ни силы, ни уверенности, и Джим не был впечатлен этим предположением, лишь только спросил. 

– Разве узы как-то связаны с тем, что сейчас происходит? 

Отрицательный ответ предполагал ложь, а уход от ответа очередной виток непонимания. Спок знал, что не должен был раскрывать Джиму правду, но он слишком устал бороться с самим собой. 

– Узы устанавливаются во время пон фарра, а пон фарр – это время, когда вулканцы теряют эмоциональный контроль, – сказал он и задержал дыхание, прежде чем продолжить. – Это время, когда нами движет желание найти себе пару и обладать ею во всех возможных смыслах. Вероятно, во время установления связи произошел какой-то эмоциональный перенос. 

Джим беззвучно рассмеялся. 

– А самого главного ты мне и не сказал, – и прижался лбом к щеке Спока, – но могу тебя уверить, что ментальная связь это не то, что заставляет меня хотеть быть с тобой. Если, конечно, ты не установил ее раньше, чем мы думаем. 

Спок непонимающе посмотрел на Джима. Это позволило на время вернуть себе способность адекватно мыслить. Но только до следующего признания. 

– Помнишь? Тогда, за стеклом, я спросил тебя, понимаешь ли ты, почему я спас тебе жизнь, почему вернулся за тобой на умирающую планету? 

Спок кивнул, он помнил это слишком хорошо, чтобы существовала необходимость напоминать ему точные слова. 

– Потому что я уже тогда знал, что ты для меня значишь, – продолжил Джим, – да, я не мог потерять своего первого помощника, не мог оставить друга в беде, но разумные причины были только частью того, почему я сделал то, что сделал. – Он коснулся губами острого уха и еле слышно прошептал. – И тогда перед смертью важнее всего мне было увидеть, что ты это тоже понимаешь. 

Повисшая пауза была слишком короткой, чтобы уложить в голове все сказанное, но Джим уже продолжил свою мысль. 

– Мне не нужно бороться с собой, чтобы принять свои чувства. Я знаю, чего я хочу. Но я не знаю, чего хочешь ты, Спок, – во взгляде Джима отразилась тревога, но все равно надежды в нем было нескончаемо больше. – Я понимаю, что прошу от тебя слишком многого. Ты офицер для Звездного Флота, первый помощник для капитана, выживший для Нового Вулкана. Ты всегда кто-то и для кого-то. Но если представить, что ты – это просто ты. Если убрать долг, ответственность, необходимость, признательность, благодарность, вину. Если оставить только тебя и меня. Скажи мне, чего бы ты хотел тогда? 

Ответ был только один. И именно тот, который не стоило озвучивать. Но губы Джима касались его шеи, а руки гладили спину, и Споку так хотелось, чтобы осторожные ласки стали более решительными, завершенными, чтобы могли не только распалить его, но утолить жажду. 

И он сломался. Ответил Джиму неловким, несдержанным поцелуем. Руки сомкнулись на плечах Джима, делая их одним, заставляя почувствовать жар кожи даже через одежду. Действия сами по себе уже были ответом, и даже если бы Спок попытался, то не сказал бы словами яснее. 

Наверное, он еще смог бы остановиться, если бы этого потребовал Джим. Но Джим не потребовал, он наслаждался моментом так же сильно, как и сам Спок. Дороги назад уже не было. Словно последний кусочек вулканской головоломки Кал-Тох встал на свое место – хаотичное нагромождение разрозненных стержней одним движением превратилось в идеальную сферу, и правильный порядок в сплетении мыслей, сомнений и недомолвок наконец-то был достигнут. 

– Пойдем? – непостижимым образом Джим высвободился из объятий Спока и потянул его внутрь пустующего номера. 

– Да, – тихо произнес Спок, позволяя себе довериться Джиму, и последовал за ним прочь с террасы. 

Они медленно раздели друг друга, пользуясь любой возможностью коснуться обнаженной кожи. Это было как знакомство, потому что раньше они никогда не знали этой своей стороны. В полутьме зрение не было главным из органов чувств, но то, что не видели глаза, исследовали руки. Спок проводил ладонями по плечам Джима, по его спине, изучал линии бедер, не разрывая жадные поцелуи. Спок дышал Джимом, его силой, уверенностью и одновременно заботой и нежностью, истовым желанием сделать все правильно в первый раз. Джим горел в руках Спока, но не спешил, давая возможность привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, давая ему понять, что между ними физическая близость – это не тупик, а способ узнать друг друга на новом чувственном уровне. Спок и не мог вообразить, что он способен на такие яркие ощущения, словно прозревший слепой, впервые увидевший летний день. Все воспринималось так остро, почти мучительно – пьянящий аромат кожи Джима, его горячее дыхание, его тихие стоны, то, как он прижимался к Споку, целовал его припухшие губы. Эмоции не были хаотичными, Спок еще мог их контролировать, но хотел другого. Хотел окунуться в то древнее, жгучее, страстное, что было в натуре вулканцев испокон веков, но остававшееся скованным узами бесконечной логики. Его собственные движения стали более настойчивыми, более требовательными, руки опускались все ниже, касаясь внутренней стороны бедер Джима, низа его живота, но не делая последнего запретного движения. Джим дышал часто, но не просил большего, и Спок понимал, что он дает ему полную свободу действий. Спок мог получить то, чего хотел, когда стал бы к этому готов – без давления, без надрыва, благодаря абсолютному доверию и безграничной преданности. 

Спок почти не мог думать, раньше он задавал себе вопросы, что это значит – ощущать себя полностью принадлежащим кому-то. Он был для Т’Принг вечно далеким и вечно близким, но это ничего не значило по сравнением с тем, что происходило сейчас. Разве кто-то мог стать для него ближе, чем Джим в эту минуту? Они легли на узкую гостиничную кровать, так что не осталось ни единого сантиметра тела, где бы они не касались друг друга. Спок сходил с ума от ощущения Джима под собой, от того, как влажно было между ними от смазки члена Джима, от того, как крепко ноги Джима обхватывали его бедра. 

– Спок, – еле слышно прошептал Джим, и в этом был и вопрос, и разрешение. 

Они были вдвоем, в номере на Новом Вулкане, и собирались заняться любовью, хотя еще несколько часов назад даже не могли посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Не было ничего, что могло подготовить их к этому, но Спок знал, что не сделает Джиму больно. Вулканская физиология имела множество преимуществ помимо лечения с помощью ментальной связи, а потому подготовка не потребовала много времени. Он вошел в Джима легко, и если Джим и вздохнул слишком резко, то не от дискомфорта, а от новизны ощущений. 

Минуты перестали служить для них ориентиром, простыни комкались под спиной Джима, колени Спока упирались в жесткую кровать, когда он входил в Джима раз за разом. Сдерживать себя уже не имело смысла, и их громкие стоны завершали каждое движение. В этом не было бесстыдства или пошлости, просто именно так можно было дать понять насколько же им хорошо вместе, насколько они подходят другу к другу и как правильно то, что они сейчас делают. 

Это было как освобождение, и они вдвоем как будто попали в совсем другую реальность – терраса была открыта, ночной ветер заставлял волоски на коже подниматься от прохлады, Новый Вулкан за окном никуда не делся. Но для Спока был важен только Джим, его нужда, его желание, его потребность получить все до последней капли. Джим позволил Споку любить его тело, разве мог Спок дать ему меньше? Горячий поцелуй смешал их дыхания, но Спок решительно отстранился от губ Джима, и его пальцы нашли нужные точки на его лице. 

Войти в сознание Джима оказалось так же легко, как и в его тело. Но ощущений стало в два раза больше, и Спок почти потерялся в них, ошеломленный глубиной и силой чувств Джима. Словно приливная волна накатывала на берег, разрушая линию прибоя. Никогда мелдинг не был настолько ярким, чувственным, почти обжигающим. Холодная логика не могла противостоять силе этих эмоций, и барьеры Спока, эти тщательно выстроенные стены между ним и Джимом, эти закрытые двери, рухнули, сгорели быстро и легко, словно тонкая бумага в пламени пожара. 

И на их место пришла связь – новая, неожиданная, даже пугающая, но уже необходимая, как дыхание. Она соединяла их крепче, чем самых верных друзей, делала роднее, чем самых близких родственников, скрепляла прочнее, чем разделивших постель любовников. Она была больше, чем клятва или обещание, дороже, чем проведенные вместе годы, правдивее, чем любые произнесенные слова. Она заставляла их разделять чувства друг друга, не делая заложниками своих эмоций, ведь эти узы давали свободу любить настолько сильно, насколько каждый из них мог бы пожелать. Теперь они были одним, и Спок был благодарен тому, что сумел пережить этот момент так ясно, не порабощенный безумием пон фарра. Он мог ощутить всю яркость эмоций Джима, а сам придавал этим эмоциям завершенность. Словно призма собирала в тонкий луч солнечный свет, давая ему новое воплощение. Теперь они обрели равновесие, баланс, и вместе стали большим, чем по отдельности.   



	4. Chapter 4

Даже не открывая глаз, Джим мог точно определить, что Спок находится где-то рядом. Ощущения его не обманули – на узкой кровати он лежал один, вулканец же сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и, судя по всему, медитировал. Вчера Спок сделал с их разумами что-то такое, чего Джим объяснить себе не мог и, в общем-то, не считал нужным даже пытаться. Его тело все еще помнило прикосновения требовательных рук и настойчивые поцелуи губ, вобравших в себя всю нежность и страсть долгого ожидания, но сейчас при свете дня эти ощущения постепенно утрачивали реальность. Он мог бы даже предположить, что больной разум вновь сыграл с ним злую шутку, если бы не два очень весомых «но»: живописные синяки и царапины на жилистой спине вулканца и связь. Теперь она пронизывала каждый уголок его сознания, каждую клетку тела, и Джим уже не понимал, как он обходился без нее целых двадцать семь лет. Впервые за всю свою жизнь он чувствовал себя полным, цельным и настоящим – таким, каким и должен был быть всегда. Но к этим чувствам еще предстояло найти подход. 

– Хэй, привет? – он негромко окликнул вулканца. Наверное не стоило прерывать медитацию Спока. Говоря начистоту, Джим вообще не знал, как сейчас стоило себя вести, но начать с чего-то было просто необходимо. 

– Доброе утро, Джим, – поздоровался Спок, оборачиваясь и беззастенчиво являя миру несколько засосов на ключицах и шее. Воздух словно бы зазвенел от пробежавшей между ними искры, трудно было понять, кто явился первоисточником этой своеобразной диверсии, но, резонируя по ментальному пути от одного к другому, связь создала чудовищное чувство неловкости. 

– Все нормально? – осторожно спросил Джим, чувствуя, как от напряжения начинают гореть уши и щеки. 

– Извини, – Спок быстро поднялся на ноги, – ты получаешь некоторый эмоциональный возврат, со временем ты научишься его контролировать. 

Понятно, значит только что он ощутил эмоции Спока и, скорее всего, оплатил ему той же монетой. Несмотря на жуткое смущение, он приподнялся на локтях и натянул на лицо беззаботную улыбку, необходимо было занять Спока другими мыслями и не позволить ему углубиться в самокопание, однако прошла минута, а ничего дельного Джим так и не придумал, улыбка его увяла. И в итоге он спросил именно то, что интересовало его больше всего остального. 

– Это всегда так сильно? Я имею в виду то, как я воспринимаю наши общие чувства? 

Спок только нахмурился, и связь немедленно принесла Джиму ощутимый всплеск его беспокойства. 

– Если узы доставляют тебе дискомфорт, – медленно начал он, – вероятно, я смог бы ослабить ее влияние, восстановив ментальные барьеры... 

– Нет! – резко возразил Джим, и Спок замолчал, даже не сумев закончить предложение. – Пусть все остается как есть, мне было просто любопытно. 

Спок согласно кивнул, но ни его лицо, ни то, как он себя ощущал, не выражало особой уверенности. Джим подавил вздох, узы делали их чувства прозрачными друг для друга, и к этому определенно необходимо было привыкнуть. 

– Не хочешь позавтракать? – наконец спросил Джим, решив что какая-нибудь простая совместная деятельность немного сгладит напряжение. – Кажется, на террасе все еще лежат вчерашние сэндвичи. Может, устроить там небольшой пикник? 

Предложение выглядело донельзя нелепым, но он сделал его от чистого сердца и надеялся, что Спок немного оттает, однако беспокойство Спока стало только более очевидным. 

– Думаю, эти продукты уже не пригодны в пищу. К тому же на террасе... – Спок помедлил, – будет не совсем удобно нам двоим. 

«Утром нас смогут увидеть вдвоем», – перевел за Спока Джим. После прошедшей ночи они стали ближе друг другу, чем он когда-либо мог мечтать, но, кажется, узы все еще были только их секретом. Где-то в сердце кольнула обида, но Джим решительно отмел это малодушное чувство, в конце концов не только ему нужно было привыкнуть к связи. Однако Спок сразу же уловил эту эмоциональную перемену. 

– Я тебя чем-то обидел? – спросил он. – Если ты настаиваешь, мы можем позавтракать вместе в общей столовой. Я ничего не имею против. 

Спорить не было смысла, а потому Джим согласно кивнул и спрыгнул с кровати. Он ожидал, что найдет свои вещи разбросанными тут же на полу, вчера он не особо беспокоился о том, в каком темном углу окажется его форма, но, к его удивлению, желтая форменка была аккуратно сложена на стуле, там же обнаружились и брюки, и все остальное. Флотские сапоги были прислонены рядом и стояли ровно, носок к носку. 

– Спасибо, – смутившись, сказал Джим и кивнул на стопку вещей. 

– Ты не должен меня благодарить, это показалось мне уместным, – ответил Спок без всякого колебания. 

А Джим еще раз кивнул, еще раз сказал «Спасибо» и исчез в ванной, прихватив с собой одежду. Все в его голове перемешалось, забота Спока была чем-то непомерно значимым, она делала их по-настоящему родными друг для друга, но при этом страхи вулканца никуда не делись. Чувства Джима от этого пребывали в хаосе, и он дольше обычного простоял в ванной, пытаясь понять, какие же эмоции принадлежат ему, а какие являются отголосками чувств Спока. 

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Спок уже был полностью одет и, очевидно, готов отправиться на завтрак. Следуя установленной привычке, вулканец оглядел с ног до головы своего капитана, чтобы убедиться, что его внешний вид соответствует прописанным правилам устава. Джим внутренне подобрался, как и всегда терпеливо ожидая, когда самоназначенный нормоконтролер завершит очередную проверку. Взгляд Спока не выражал ничего, как обычно был строг и сдержан, но… Черт возьми! Оказывается, старпом получал от этого раздражающего действия неимоверное удовольствие. 

– Так тебе нравится капитанская форма? – весело спросил Джим, развернувшись так, чтобы золотая форменка предстала в наиболее выгодном свете. Эмоции Спока оказались сильнейшим наркотиком – попробовав раз, хотелось еще и больше. 

– Не только форма, – отозвался вулканец, но взгляд от Джима все-таки отвел. 

Джим стер с лица улыбку и подошел к нему как можно ближе. Сейчас между ними не осталось практически никаких тайн, и не было возможности что-то утаить или скрыть друг от друга, и это, он знал точно, пугало их обоих. 

– То, что случилось вчера… Я не жалею ни капли. – Спок кивнул и заложил руки за спину, ход его мыслей по-прежнему был скрыт от Джима, но он чувствовал раздирающие вулканца противоречия. Где-то в глубине души Спока все еще оставалась неуверенность, и она мучила его, даже несмотря на благожелательные посылы со стороны самого Кирка. До Джима вдруг дошло простое понимание того, что интерпретация чужих чувств в верном ключе требует немалой сноровки, без должной осторожности они загонят друг друга в новый виток недопонимания или, что еще хуже – отчуждения. – Знаешь, было бы здорово изъясняться не только эмоциями, но и словами. 

– Джим, я… – Спок излучал решимость, произнесенные им слова должны были быть очень важны, но настойчивый стук в дверь заставил его умолкнуть. 

– И кому мы понадобились в такую рань? – проворчал Джим, сожалея об упущенном моменте и о том, что Спок снова заперся в своей ментальной раковине. 

В коридоре обнаружился их старый знакомый, и, говоря по правде, Джим совсем не был рад его видеть. 

– Стейн? – за спиной вулканца оказалось еще двое представителей этой расы крайне внушительной комплекции. У всей тройки вид был серьезнее некуда, и это не сулило ничего хорошего никому. – Вам что-то нужно? – Джим старался быть вежливым, но вопрос все равно прозвучал как грубость. 

– Вы и ваш первый помощник обязаны явиться в здание Совета. Немедленно, – сухо сообщил Стейн. – Вы обвиняетесь в серьезном преступлении против Федерации. 

Больше им ничего не объяснили и, конечно, не дали связаться с кораблем. Просто провели под конвоем через гостиницу и усадили вдвоем на заднее сидение флайера. Пилотировать сел сам Стейн, и скоро флайер поднялся в воздух и полетел в сторону здания Совета. 

– Я хотя бы должен знать, в чем нас обвиняют, – в очередной раз начал Джим и в очередной раз получил стандартный ответ: 

– Вы обо всем узнаете в свое время. 

Спок чувствовал через связь, как кипит в капитане негодование, и сколько гнева вызывают эти простые слова. Он же пытался призвать на помощь логику, чтобы отыскать причину всего происходящего. Это было непросто, последние дни были окрашены неослабевающим чувством тревоги и откровенным волнением за жизнь Джима. Все остальное отошло на второй план, и, вероятно, они оба что-то упустили. Относительно этого у Спока не было никаких сомнений. Происходящее – всего лишь результат какого-то чудовищного недоразумения или же неверного истолкования фактов, но тем не менее беспокойство Джима не позволяло Споку расслабиться и позволить ситуации разрешиться само собой. 

– Кто отдал приказ о нашем задержании? – спросил Спок, хотя и не предполагал развития конструктивного диалога. Но получил гораздо больше того, на что рассчитывал. Возможно, ответ на этот вопрос не был такой уж тайной, или же Стейн просто не мог удержаться от мелочного злорадства, однако отозвался он до неожиданности быстро. 

– Решение вынесли все члены Совета. Единогласно, – произнес он в тишине флайера, заставив Спока на мгновение утратить всю свою беспристрастность. 

– Но это невозможно, – резко возразил он, на сей раз Стейн не удостоил его ответом, позволив Споку, а вместе с ним и Джиму, остаться наедине с их вопросами, сомнениями и полной неизвестностью. 

Из окна флайера уже было видно здание Совета. Белый прямоугольник со слепящими в свете утреннего солнца скатами крыш. Высокое здание со всех сторон было затянуто лесами, и рабочие, словно муравьи, группами по пять-шесть человек суетились на особо значимых участках. Но у входа не было никого, и флайер без каких-либо трудностей опустился на расчищенную площадку у восточной стены каменного исполина. 

– Двигайтесь быстрее, – бросил куда-то за плечо Стейн и повел их ко входу здания, сопровождавшие их вулканцы неслышно шествовали следом, образуя некое подобие треугольника. 

– Обращаются с нами, словно мы настоящие преступники, – с вызовом ответил Джим, посмотрев на вулканцев за своей спиной. 

Споку оставалось только признать его правоту. Уверенность Стейна не была наигранной, а значит, у него были весомые основания вести себя подобным образом, и Спок понимал, что это могло привести их к большим неприятностям. Они двигались по длинному, словно лабиринт, серому коридору, которому со временем предстояло быть сдержанно и практично украшенным, отражая всю мощь и величие правящего органа Нового Вулкана, но сейчас, помимо гула от шагов, здесь не существовало ничего примечательного. 

Впрочем, лифты оказались современной конструкции, и уже через несколько секунд вся их небольшая процессия предстала перед Верховным Советом Нового Вулкана. Как и в Вулканской Академии Наук, его представители предпочитали принимать посетителей в огромном зале со сводчатым потолком и восседать за трехметровой конструкцией, чтобы каждый вошедший ощущал себя мелким и незначительным. 

– Живите долго и процветайте, – выдала традиционную фразу пожилая вулканка, сидевшая по центру возвышения. Ее раскосые, очень живые глаза, пристально изучали их с Джимом, словно они были всего лишь биобьектами на предметном стекле. Спок сразу же узнал ее – Т’Пау, единственная, кто когда-либо отказывался от места в Совете Федерации. После инцидента с «Нарадой» она возглавила правительство Нового Вулкана и с тех пор не покидала эту планету ни разу. По обе стороны от Т’Пау восседали и другие старейшины, которых Споку удалось спасти прежде, чем их общий дом сгинул в черной дыре, но их присутствие не было настолько значимым. Спок понимал, в чьих руках сейчас находилась реальная власть и, следовательно, их дальнейшая судьба. 

– Живите долго и процветайте, – ответил капитан, даже не пытаясь повторить таал. Разум Джима находился в напряжении, капитан оставался сосредоточен и собран, он не меньше Спока был заинтересован в разрешении конфликта, но в отличие от вулканцев еще не оценил масштаба проблемы. Помимо членов Совета старейшин в зале присутствовали и другие вулканцы, в том числе Тевик и отец Спока. По всему выходило, что Спок и Джим попали на полноценный суд. 

– Капитан звездолета USS «Энтерпрайз» Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, – произнесла Т’Пау, и Спок испытал странное чувство, как будто эти слова уже содержали в себе обвинение, но продолжение фразы заставило его оставить размышления на этот счет на неопределенный срок. – На вашем корабле находится груз из семидесяти трех криокапсул с замороженными людьми. Руководство Звездного Флота поручило вам доставить этот груз на Бетазед и оставить на попечении правительства этой планеты. 

Спок увидел, как сжались в тонкую линию губы Джима. Об основном задании «Энтерпрайза» было известно только узкому кругу людей. Бетазед был выбран в качестве места содержания Хана и его команды как нейтральная территория – планета лишь недавно вступившая в Федерацию не имела отношения к недавнему конфликту, а значит, не была заинтересованной стороной. Однако договор с Бетазедом был скреплен десятками секретных документов, да и само задание получило наивысший уровень секретности, но, вероятно, для Т’Пау, как и раньше, в делах Федерации и Звездного флота не существовало никаких тайн. 

По ощущениям Джима Спок понял, что он пришел к тому же выводу, но вслух все равно сказал необходимое. 

– Я не имею права обсуждать подобные темы. 

По залу пронесся ропот, но Т’Пау одним движением руки заставила гул голосов умолкнуть. 

– Я не задавала вопрос, я говорила о подтвержденных фактах, – ответила она, окинув Джима взглядом полным превосходства. – Но скажите мне, почему использование крови преступника Хана Нуньена Сингха находится под запретом? 

Спок почувствовал, как Джима пронзило сомнение, он не понимал, к чему вела матриарх, логика Спока также не могла найти ответа на этот вопрос, и им обоим пришлось просто плыть по течению. 

– Никто против своей воли не может быть объектом медицинских опытов, – твердо сказал Джим. – Сыворотку нельзя синтезировать искусственным путем, а выкачивание крови из людей, пусть даже преступников, противоречит принципам гуманизма Федерации. 

Джим озвучил эти слова так легко, как будто они были очевидным и не подлежащим сомнению фактом, но Спок знал, что на самом деле все обстояло гораздо сложнее. Джим был спасен с помощью крови Хана, ситуация создала прецедент, и потребовалось огромное количество переговоров, согласований и даже откровенных конфронтаций, чтобы остановить использование крови сверхлюдей в медицинских целях. Это было правильно, должно было оказаться таковым. Но такого мнения придерживались далеко не все, и только мораторий заставил протестующих умолкнуть. 

– Все это так, существует правительственный запрет, – сказала Т’Пау, и ничто в ее взгляде не переменилось, лишь голос набрал еще большую силу, – поэтому я обвиняю вас в нарушении этого запрета и собираюсь требовать официальной отмены моратория. То, что позволено офицерам Звездного Флота, должно было быть позволено и другим гражданам Федерации. 

По залу прокатилась волна приглушенного шепота. 

– Позвольте узнать ответ на очевидный вопрос, – голос Джима легко перекрыл гуляющий под сводом зала гул из множества чужих голосов. – На каком основании вы утверждаете, что запрет был нарушен? 

Взгляд Т’Пау стал жестче, вероятно, она была лучшего мнения о землянине, но вопрос капитана игнорировать не стала. Она активировала лежащий перед ней падд: 

– Передо мной находятся результаты медицинских анализов, которые один из наших специалистов получил от вас три дня назад и позавчера. Я не врач, мистер Кирк, но даже для меня здесь очевидны несомненные проблемы со здоровьем. Кроме того, из гостиницы, в которой вы и ваш первый помощник проживали последние дни, пришли сведения, что сутки назад вас обоих не было в своем номере вплоть до середины ночи, – как вы можете это объяснить? 

Джим сжал кулаки, отголоски гнева докатились до сознания Спока, как рокот дальней грозы, капитан глушил свои эмоции, сознательно или нет, но, сдерживая свою ярость, он блокировал ментальную связь. Спок приблизился к Джиму и встал рядом с ним – плечом к плечу, так же как всего лишь пару дней назад делал сам капитан, чтобы выразить свою поддержку Споку перед его отцом. Этот шаг со стороны Джима не остался незамечен, впрочем, как и со стороны Т’Пау. 

– Я думал, вулканцы уважают право личной жизни любого индивидуума, – сдержанно ответил Джим, – разве врачам позволено разглашать данные о больном без его согласия? 

– Только если содержание этих данных не влияет на интересы большинства. – легко парировала Т’Пау. – Вы ведь не отрицаете, что были смертельно больны, капитан? 

– Нет, – коротко ответил Джим. – Но и кровь Хана я не использовал. 

– В таком случае, как же вы излечились за такие короткие сроки? – Джим на секунду замешкался, и этого хватило, чтобы окончательно настроить всех присутствующих против себя и офицеров Звездного Флота. – Я вижу, вы не спешите отвечать, – вновь подала голос Т’Пау, – однако лишь накануне вы были более разговорчивы и объявили двоим представителям Вулкана, что лечение провел ваш корабельный врач. Вероятно, нам необходимо послушать и его? 

– Нет, – повторил Джим, и то, как резко он сжал в кулаки ладони, сказало Споку, что отступать капитан больше не будет, – доктор Маккой здесь ни при чем. Он не проводил лечение. Он до сих пор ищет лекарство, чтобы справиться с моей болезнью и к моему выздоровлению отношения не имеет. 

– Значит вы солгали, – подытожила Т’Пау. – И тем самым подвели нас к логичному заключению, что вашим словам доверять нельзя. Есть только факты, капитан Кирк: вы были смертельно больны, на вашем корабле находилось запрещенное лекарство. Теперь вы здоровы, остается сделать вывод, что вы единолично воспользовались им, нарушив все установленные запреты. – Т’Пау шевельнулась в своем высоком кресле, и в тревожной тишине зала было слышно, как зашуршала ткань ее громоздкого наряда. – Другого объяснения не существует. А потому ваша вина неоспорима. 

Последние слова прозвучали как приговор, Спок оглянулся на капитана, понимая, что из этой ловушки им уже не выбраться. Джиму нужно было немедленно озвучить правду и спасти свою репутацию перед лицом Совета. Но он молчал, серьезный и решительный, и связь отражала его уверенность в собственной правоте, донося до Спока мысль, что их тайну он разглашать не будет. Джим делал это ради Спока, поставив его интересы выше своих собственных, но только на этот раз эта жертва была бессмысленна, потому что теперь интересы у них были одни на двоих. 

– Это я помог капитану Кирку победить болезнь, – сделав шаг вперед, сказал Спок и сам удивился тому, как легко дались ему эти слова. – Он не использовал кровь преступника Хана и не обращался за помощью к доктору Маккою. Способ, который избавил его от болезни, – это вулканские брачные узы, установленные между нами позавчера вечером. 

Тишина, обрушившаяся на зал Совета, сделалась абсолютной. Звуки как будто вообще перестали существовать. Десятки взглядов одновременно обратились на Спока, и в каждом из них читалось одно и то же – неверие, сомнение и шок. То, о чем говорил Спок, то, что он сделал, было нелогичным, а потому невозможным для вулканцев. И каждый из них в эту минуту пытался с помощью логики и доводов рассудка отыскать ответ на простой вопрос: как некто принадлежащий их расе мог пойти на такое. Мог ли он без принуждения, угроз или давления, по собственному желанию, связать свой разум с разумом человека. С тем, кто никогда не был и никогда не будет одним из них. 

– Наши узы были установлены по взаимному согласию, – продолжил Спок, отметая любые домыслы на этот счет, – и любое ментальное сканирование подтвердит, что связь реальна и устойчива. 

А вот теперь во взглядах вулканцев проступило нечто иное – неверие сменилось презрением, а шок – откровенной брезгливостью. И только связь принесла Споку столько тепла и поддержки, что на мгновение ему показалось, что в зале Совета нет никого, кроме них с Джимом. Сердце стучало ровно, никаких страхов больше не осталось, больше не нужно было в чем-то сомневаться или что-то скрывать. Все уже случилось, и он мог просто любить Джима, зная, что он единственный, чье мнение для него по-настоящему что-то значит. 

В зале Совета вновь воцарилась тишина, но теперь она перестала нести в себе оттенок угрозы, вулканцы оказались не готовы к откровенному признанию Спока, однако Джим не мог поставить себя на их место, чувствуя исключительно всепоглощающую радость. Спок не проявлял каких-либо признаков раскаяния или сомнения по поводу своего последнего поступка, а значит, хотя бы на время в их отношениях все встало на свои места. 

– Т’Пау, уважаемый Совет, – Джим вышел вперед, непреднамеренно загораживая собой Спока. Естественно, затронутый вопрос еще не получил логичного разрешения и обвинение еще не было снято, но это уже не могло его действительно волновать. Он только что получил новый, удивительно неиссякаемый источник уверенности в себе и своих силах, а значит, все было под контролем. В большей или меньшей степени. – Мне очень жаль, что мои медицинские показатели внесли некоторую сумятицу в ход этого дела и пустили вас по ложному пути, надеюсь, теперь это недоразумение улажено? 

Наверное, вежливая улыбка на его лице вышла несколько более вызывающей, чем ожидалось, старейшины переглянулись. В их глазах все еще читалось недоумение и даже потрясение, но выносить какой-либо конечный вердикт они не спешили. Под сводами общего зала распростерлась глухая тишина, нарушаемая лишь редкими, словно извиняющимся шорохами одежд или скрипом обуви. Так могло продолжаться достаточно долго, если бы не резкий выкрик у дальних дверей зала: 

– Протестую! Я против! Или, черт побери, что еще говорят в таких случаях?! 

Джим обернулся, не веря своим ушам. Размашистым шагом, едва ли не переходя на бег, к ним стремительно приближался Боунз. На его плече болтался трикодер, а в руках он сжимал падд с данными, и теперь мрачная целеустремленность, так свойственная характеру доктора, превратилась в нечто больше похожее на кураж авангарда перед решающей битвой. 

– Я требую, чтобы вы взяли у меня показания! – громко сказал он, как только поравнялся с Джимом и Споком. 

– Вы не в том положении, чтобы что-то требовать от Верховного Совета Нового Вулкана, доктор Маккой, – сухо ответила Т’Пау, – но мы готовы проявить к вам снисхождение, чтобы выяснить причину вашего вопиющего поведения. 

– Очень рад, – скривился Боунз и, вновь не думая о приличиях, потряс паддом над своей головой. – Вот! Это результаты моих исследований крови Джеймса Кирка! 

– Боунз, что ты творишь? И как ты сюда попал?– процедил сквозь зубы Джим и попытался ухватить доктора за руку, но тот легко вывернулся. 

– Прекращаю весь этот фарс, а как я сюда попал, совсем неважно, – объявил он Джиму едким полушепотом и продолжил уже гораздо громче, так чтобы его слова услышали все в зале. – Я могу доказать, что болезнь капитана Кирка не была случайной. Его синаптический кризис произошел не из-за внутреннего дисбаланса, Джеймс Кирк был отравлен намеренно. Отравлен представителем Нового Вулкана.

Джим замер на месте, а Зал Совета вновь погрузился в безмолвное оцепенение, как будто на один раз не было достаточно потрясений. Но вулканцы были верны себе, даже самые шокирующие известия оставляли их логику непоколебимой, а Т’Пау была в этой науке искуснее других. 

– Это серьезное обвинение, – сказала она, и в ее словах звучало обещание неминуемой расплаты в случае обмана. В эту минуту делалось ясным, почему она так долго занимала свой пост. Любая намеренная ложь стала бы концом не только для Боунза, но и для Джима со Споком тоже. 

– И тем не менее, я говорю правду, – выдержав суровый взгляд матриарха, ответил Боунз, – должен признать, ваш отравитель настоящий гений. Создать тактильный токсин, распадающийся в крови и не оставляющий следов, это, знаете ли, суметь надо. Я почти поверил, что Джима убивает его собственный организм. Но у молекулярного сканера, чуть доработанного нашим главным инженером, было другое мнение. 

Т’Пау с достоинством выдержала эту экспрессивную речь и после обличительных слов Маккоя не выглядела ни уязвленной, ни поверженной. 

– Я не могу принять ваши слова на веру, – только и сказала она, прорезая своим глубоким голосом напряженную тишину, – среди нас есть врач, мистер Тевик, предоставьте ему свои данные, и тогда мы сможем решить, есть ли в ваших словах хотя бы частица истины. 

Тевик вышел вперед и протянул ладонь к падду, но Боунз не спешил отдавать ему устройство, напротив, он демонстративно передал его Споку, а затем, откинув крышку трикодера, активировал прибор. Экран заполнили данные, и через несколько секунд Боунз сообщил Т’Пау: 

– Знаете, я бы не доверил вашему врачу даже фильтр от катетера, не то что какие-то данные. Уж не знаю зачем, но именно он отравил Джима. И я бы на вашем месте поскорее упрятал его куда подальше. 

– Доктор Маккой, – возразил Тевик, сжав ладонь в кулак, – очевидно, вы испытываете сильнейшее нервное возбуждение, и ваши действия продиктованы состоянием аффекта… 

– Да неужели?! – рявкнул Маккой, теперь уже гневно потрясая трикодером и обращаясь к Т’Пау. – Пожалуйста, я готов предоставить только что полученное доказательство его вины! Нашим корабельным инженером был модифицирован этот трикодер, который, между прочим, сейчас обнаружил следы присутствия молекул алкилфосфата и цианидов в эпителиальных клетках кожи этого субъекта. 

– Доктор, вы забываетесь, – не стал отмалчиваться Тевик, – я работаю в научной лаборатории единственного репродукционного центра Нового Вулкана, по работе мне приходится иметь дело со многими ядовитыми веществами, но это не доказывает вашу правоту. 

– Тактильный яд предусматривает физический контакт с жертвой перед отравлением, – вступилась за вулканца Т’Пау, – не думаю, что мистер Кирк имел возможность так тесно сотрудничать с мистером Тевиком до ухудшения своего самочувствия. 

Внезапно в мозгу у Джима блеснула догадка. Незначительный факт, который он уже успел выкинуть из головы, но который сейчас имел решающее значение. 

– Погодите-ка, – сказал он, не преследуя цели перебить матриарха, но поступив как раз именно так. – Во время нашего знакомства Тевик пожал мне руку – я полагал, что это был своеобразный знак дружелюбия, но, судя по всему, ошибся. – Чуть приподнятая бровь Т‘Пау ясно давала понять, что она по-прежнему не верит ни единому его слову. 

Джим замолчал, обдумывая, какие еще аргументы привести. Можно было бы добавить, что Спок присутствовал при том памятном событии, но снова вмешивать его Джим не хотел. Впрочем, Спок сам не заставил себя долго ждать и секундой позже подхватил главную мысль: 

– Капитан не лжет, – сказал он, поднимая взгляд от падда с данными, – к тому же результаты молекулярного анализа его крови отчетливо указывают на присутствие в организме именно следов алкилфосфатов. Вы можете сравнить показания трикодера доктора и эти медицинские данные, – Спок осторожно передал падд на стол Т'Пау, Маккой поспешно присовокупил к нему свой медицинский трикодер. – Совершенно очевидно, что данные со стопроцентной точностью будут совпадать. 

Вулканка даже не взглянула на разложенные перед ней электронные устройства, взгляд ее черных глаз не выражал ничего, но и без того тонкие губы превратились в нить. 

– Это правда? Тевик, отвечай. 

Несколько десятков пар глаз в безмолвном ожидании обратились к Тевику. Джим исключением не стал. В конце концов, врать перед лицом Совета не решился бы ни один вулканец. 

– На какой конкретно вопрос я должен ответить? – заложив руки за спину, поинтересовался он. Было ли это желанием отсрочить неизбежное или просто актом протеста, но самообладания Тевик не утратил. 

– Тевик, я спрашиваю тебя, – терпеливо произнесла Т’Пау, – совершал ли ты какие-либо преднамеренные действия для того, чтобы подорвать здоровье этого человека? 

– Все, что я делал, было направлено на благо Нового Вулкана, – сказал Тевик, предоставляя Совету возможность воспринять его слова как угодно. Но Т’Пау не стала играть в эти игры. 

– Ты ничего не отрицаешь, а значит, слова землянина справедливы. Ты совершил преступление, поставив под угрозу репутацию Нового Вулкана, и для тебя теперь нет оправдания. 

Т’Пау подняла руку, и Джим буквально увидел все то, что должно было произойти дальше – Тевика выведут из зала, и он навсегда исчезнет, погребенный безукоризненной судебной системой вулканцев, перемолотый жерновами вулканского правосудия. Высшая справедливость сотрет его имя из всех списков, и только горстка вулканцев будет знать, что же произошло на самом деле. Но Джима это не могло устроить, не после того, что произошло за эти несколько дней. 

– Подождите, – сказал он, зная, что ведет себя до неприличия вызывающе. Еще несколько минут назад в преступлении обвиняли его, а теперь он собирался требовать сатисфакции у Высшего Совета Нового Вулкана. Неприемлемо, как сказала бы Т’Пау. Но для Джима приличия сейчас были не так важны, как возможность узнать правду. – Подождите, – повторил он, ненамеренно, но в очередной раз сделавшись объектом всеобщего внимания. Он оглянулся назад, и все, что он мог видеть теперь, так это спокойное лицо Тевика, не отражающее ничего – ни вину, ни раскаяние – лишь холодное спокойствие и какую-то глубокую внутреннюю уверенность в своей правоте. – Но это все не имеет смысла, зачем вам нужна была моя смерть? Вы бы ничего не выиграли от этого. 

– Разве? – спросил Тевик и чуть приподнял левую бровь, внимательно разглядывая Джима. – Просто ваш человеческий разум не способен дать вам правильный ответ и указать на мотивы моих поступков. – Он покачал головой и только тогда в его взгляде все-таки проскользнула эмоция, тот самый отблеск сочувственной доброжелательности, но сейчас он не вызывал приятия, сейчас он заставлял Джима похолодеть от ужаса. Лицо Тевика не было лицом безумца или маньяка, это было лицо разумного вулканца, который благодаря какой-то извращенной логике осудил его на смерть. 

– Тогда просветите меня, – кивнул Джим, зная, что признание Тевика ждут все в этом зале. 

– Все очень просто, капитан. Мне нужна была кровь Хана Нуньена Сингха и его команды, а вы были единственной преградой на моем пути. – Тевик сложил руки в замок, и у Джима сложилось стойкое ощущение, что говорят они о погоде, а не о вещах, способных перевернуть с ног на голову все основы вулканского общества. – Если бы яд убил вас, то капитаном стал бы мистер Спок, а убедить его в необходимости снабдить Новый Вулкан жизненно важным ресурсом было бы гораздо проще, – продолжил он. – Но даже ваше выживание имело бы свои плюсы, потому что оно было возможно лишь при лечении с помощью крови Хана. А это уже создавало прецедент и позволяло мне получить желаемое законным путем. Два пути, но результат тот же. Согласитесь, капитан, ваша жизнь небольшая цена за возможность возродить целую расу. 

– Вот только в конце вашего эксперимента едва ли вы получили бы искомую вулканскую расу, – вновь вмешался Спок, – использование генома преступника Федеративного масштаба вряд ли способствовало бы успешному завершению вашей работы. 

Взгляд Тевика переместился на Спока. 

– Что ВЫ можете знать о чистоте расы? Вулкан никогда не будет прежним, так же, как и его дети, а благодаря таким, как вы, остатки нашей цивилизации очень скоро погибнут, поверженные другой неумолимой силой под названием время, – голос Тевика был тих, но тверд, он без оглядки верил в то, о чем говорил. 

– Довольно, – Т’Пау величественно поднялась со своего похожего на трон кресла и махнула сухощавой рукой в сторону оставшихся у входа вулканцев из службы безопасности Совета, – уведите его. 

– Я осознавал, что вы преданны своему земному капитану, и рассчитывал, что это будет основным аргументом в использовании запрещенного лекарства, но я никогда не мог подумать, что ваша эмоциональная заинтересованность толкнет вас на более отвратительный поступок. Мне не удалось просчитать все варианты возможных событий, и в этом заключалась моя ошибка, – казалось, Тевик начал покаянную речь и не спешил уходить, однако и попыток вырваться не предпринимал. Все его слова были обращены лишь к одному единственному вулканцу. – Но, думаю, вам стоит понимать, Спок, что главной причиной, по которой Вулкан потерял возможность возродиться, – это именно вы. 

Обида, боль или раздражение – Джим ожидал разделить со Споком какие угодно эмоции, но только не сочувствие и печаль. Гниль, поразившая верхушку Звездного Флота, немыслимым образом добралась и до рассудительных и логичных вулканцев. Они так замкнулись на своих проблемах, обвиняя во всех бедах Федерацию, что не заметили изъяна в своей собственной системе, и теперь раса, в которой каждый представитель был на счету, потеряла одного перспективного ученого и медика – это была невосполнимая потеря. 

– Что вы с ним сделаете? – спросил Джим, когда спина Тевика исчезла из поля зрения всех присутствующих в общем зале. 

– Мы принимаем доказательства вашей невиновности, капитан, – словно бы обращаясь в никуда, ответила Т'Пау, – но для разрешения данного вопроса участие Федерации вовсе не обязательно. Гарантирую, мистер Тевик понесет заслуженное наказание. 

Исчерпывающий ответ, Джим кивнул. Для вулканцев действия Тевика были недопустимы, произошедший конфликт мог бросить тень на идеальную репутацию всех представителей самой логичной расы в альфа-квадранте и, само собой разумеющееся, Т’Пау допустить этого не могла никак. Но в ее мозгу наверняка уже сложился четкий план, как выйти их этой ситуации с наименьшими потерями, оставалось лишь надеяться, что выводы, которые она сделала, послужат на пользу отношениям Федерации и Нового Вулкана. Однако подтверждать надежды Джима, естественно, никто не собирался. 

Члены Высшего Совета без каких-либо дополнительных слов просто встали из-за своего высокого помоста и покинули зал через специальные внутренние двери в дальнем конце зала. Вслед за ними, но уже через парадные двери потянулись на выход и другие вулканцы, оказавшиеся замешанными в конфликте. Никто не подошел к землянам или Споку, не принес извинений и не выразил сочувствия. Стейн скрылся за широкими дверями, даже не взглянув в сторону офицеров Звездного Флота. Джим очень хотел, чтобы такое поведение было продиктовано жгучим стыдом, но строить предположения сейчас уже не имело смысла. 

В конце концов в зале не осталось никого кроме Джима, Спока, Маккоя и Сарека. И проблемы государственной важности вновь отошли на второй план. 

– Капитан Кирк, Спок, мне необходимо поговорить с вами двоими, – сказал бывший посол, и тон его не сулил ничего хорошего. Маккой был заинтригован, но суровость в голосе Сарека заставила его воздержаться от саркастичного комментария. 

– Потом мне все расскажете, – бросил он Джиму и быстрым шагом отправился к открытым дверям. А Сарек, дождавшись, когда Маккой покинет зал, повел их со Споком в глубь здания Совета. 

Джим и не пытался считать коридоры, все у него в голове гудело от событий, от многочисленных признаний, но еще больше от неотвратимости грядущего разговора. 

Кабинет Сарека оказался по-казенному прост, ставни прикрывали окно, и комната освещалась искусственным светом. Здесь Джиму было неуютно, хотя он и предполагал, что его дискомфорт по большей части исходил от Спока. Спок был напряжен и собран, но по крайней мере не гасил свои эмоции, и Джим мог разделить его чувства сквозь узы. 

– Я не буду выносить суждения относительно того, что вы сделали и сколько запретов нарушили, – начал Сарек, остановившись прямо за своим рабочим столом и намеренно противопоставив себя двоим посетителям. – Все это уже не имеет значения. Сейчас главным является то, как скоро вы исправите свою ошибку. 

– Ошибку, отец? – Спок заложил за спину руки и выпрямил спину, сразу став выше на несколько сантиметров. Джим намеренно хранил молчание, по всему выходило, что разговор секунду назад приобрел сугубо личный характер, словно между строгим отцом и нашкодившим сыном, который приволок в дом дворового щенка. 

– Я понимаю, твои действия были продиктованы профессиональной этикой и дружеской привязанностью к капитану Кирку, – под напором Спока тон Сарека несколько смягчился. – Очевидно, этот план оправдал ваши ожидания, однако теперь нет ни одной причины, по которой вы должны поддерживать ментальные узы и дальше. 

Сердце Джима пропустило удар. Сарек был прав, и Спок должен был разделять эту правоту. Теперь жизни Джима ничего не угрожало, да и Маккой наверняка нашел противоядие, связь перестала быть жизненной необходимостью, и можно было вполне комфортно существовать уже без нее. Но Джим этого не хотел. То, что произошло между ним и Споком накануне, вряд ли можно было бы, говоря словами Сарека, назвать выражением дружеской привязанности. Да, Джим еще не научился существовать в своей новой реальности, и времени на практику оказалось на порядок меньше, чем он рассчитывал. 

– Нам действительно необходимо это делать? – непрошенные слова утонули в тишине кабинета, оба вулканца посмотрели на Джима, но имели значение лишь темные глаза Спока. 

– Мистер Кирк, – Сарек нашел в себе силы удержать прежний нейтральный тон, – как вы с моим сыном уже сообщили всему Совету, узы между вами были установлены позавчера, но при этом Спок не находился в определенном физическом состоянии, обычно предшествующем этой процедуре. Отсюда я сделал вывод, что вы не обошлись без некоторой посторонней помощи. Но речь сейчас не об этом. Ментальные узы, даже искусственно образованные, со временем укрепляются, и уже через несколько суток разорвать их будет гораздо труднее, чем сейчас. 

– Все это уже не относится к нашей связи, – вновь подал голос Спок, в мешанине собственных эмоций Джим не мог определить, с каким посылом сейчас говорит его старпом, – конечно, чтобы победить болезнь, нам пришлось пойти на крайние меры и установить искусственную связь, но укреплена она была самым традиционным способом. 

Сарек отшатнулся и медленно сел в собственное кресло. Не было сомнений, что он правильно истолковал смысл слов Спока, но выводы сделал согласно своей вулканской логике. 

– Ради спасения капитана ты пошел даже на это, – медленно сказал он и перевел взгляд на Кирка. В зале Совета при полном скоплении народа с Джима были сняты все обвинения, но, кажется, в эту минуту для Сарека он стал настоящим преступником. Несколько долгих секунд отец Спока боролся с собой, чтобы не дать всему услышанному эмоциональную оценку, и в итоге продолжение его речи прозвучало по-вулкански бесстрастно. – Что же, это осложняет ситуацию, но старейшины достаточно опытны, чтобы разорвать и стабильную связь. Это будет болезненно для вас обоих, но в конце концов вы поймете, что у каждого неразумного действия есть свои последствия. 

Теперь Сарек окончательно взял себя в руки, а Джим чувствовал, как почва уходит у него из-под ног. И как страх Спока вливается в него бурным потоком. Им требовалось больше времени, но был только этот момент. 

– Отец, ты позволишь нам с капитаном поговорить наедине? – чуть севшим голосом спросил Спок. 

Сарек согласно кивнул, видимо решив, что больших сюрпризов, чем те, что ему преподнесли, уже не случится. Дверь беззвучно закрылась за его спиной, и Джим со Споком остались в кабинете только вдвоем. 

– Джим, – тихо сказал Спок, – я приму любое твое решение. 

– Любое? – спросил Джим, понимая, что резонирующая сила двойных эмоций не позволяет Споку прочитать ответ на свой вопрос через связь. – Но мне не из чего выбирать, я знаю, что хочу быть с тобой, и если это означает сохранить связь, то так тому и быть. 

– Джим, – Спок подошел к нему ближе, наверное, решив, что суровость его тона или напряженность голоса заставят его рассмотреть ситуацию под другим углом. – Ты должен понять насколько это серьезно, раньше у тебя не было выбора, теперь он есть. Связь – это навсегда, и если у тебя существуют сомнения, лучше прекратить это все здесь и сейчас, я не хочу делать тебя заложником чужого желания. 

Спок отвел взгляд, а Джим вдруг понял, в чем на самом деле крылась причина страхов, так мучивших Спока. 

– То есть твоего желания? – уточнил он, сокращая и без того незначительное расстояние между ними. – Так вот чего ты боишься, что для меня все это прихоть? – руки Джима нашли руки Спока, и он осторожно погладил его пальцы. – Мы через столько вместе прошли, победили Нерона, вернули в криостазис Хана, а теперь еще и выдержали всю мощь вулканского правосудия, мой разум открыт для тебя, разве ты не можешь найти в нем подтверждение серьезности моих чувств? 

Спок закрыл глаза и спустя секунду покачал головой. 

– Я до сих пор не могу с точностью идентифицировать мотивы твоих поступков. Человеческий разум крайне специфичен. – Эмоциональный хаос для него оказался не меньшим испытанием чем для Джима. Не человек потерялся в чужих эмоциях, а вулканец… Джим невольно улыбнулся, для контактного телепата это была действительно проблема. 

– Хорошо, пусть так, – он сильнее сжал пальцы Спока. Вулканец слишком долго принимал самостоятельные решения, касающиеся их двоих, пора было брать инициативу в свои руки, – людям не свойственно выражать свои чувства какими-то метафизическими способами, и, наверное, поэтому у меня получается не очень, но я обещаю, что научусь. А пока позволь мне действовать так, как я умею. 

Он осторожно коснулся длинных пальцев Спока и, к своему восторгу, ощутил волну наслаждения, вернувшуюся к нему от вулканца. Разрозненные нити таких разных чувств и эмоций впервые за день слились в единый, хорошо опознаваемый поток. Не давая Споку толком осмыслить происходящее, Джим коснулся губами его сжатых губ. Человеческий напор несколько ошеломил Спока, но спустя лишь несколько секунд он с готовностью открылся ласкам. Джим позволил себе немного ослабить контроль, но лишь на несколько секунд, потому как ожидающий у дверей Сарек никуда не делся. 

– Ну, что скажешь? – с сожалением он разорвал поцелуй, по-прежнему не решаясь выпустить Спока из своих объятий. 

– Ты прав, так гораздо понятнее. – Спок кивнул, и Джим сию же минуту получил ментальное подтверждение этих слов. 

– В таком случае, я высказал свое решение. А теперь я хочу услышать от тебя прямой ответ. Хочешь ли ты оставить наши узы? – Джим отстранился, стараясь приглушить свои бурные эмоции или хотя бы уменьшить сердцебиение. – Да или нет? 

Глаза Спока вновь находились на уровне глаз Джима. Джим смотрел в них и понимал, что еще никогда не любил его сильнее. От ответа Спока зависело их будущее, и на короткий момент он испугался, что Спок скажет нет. 

Но Спок не сказал. Он медленно наклонился и поцеловал его в губы. И все тут же стало понятно и просто, Джим выдохнул, чувствуя и радость, и освобождение. И если бы за целую жизнь могло исполниться только одно желание, то Джим не выбрал бы другого. 

– Спок...– начал Джим, но вулканец приложил палец к его губам, а потом вновь поцеловал нежно и глубоко. И Джим почувствовал как ментальная связь, окутав его теплым бризом, принесла ответ на невысказанное признание. «Я тебя тоже». 

– Поверить не могу! – доктор Маккой, вновь замотанный ремнями безопасности, уже десять минут не прекращал свою гневную речь. Спок по примеру капитана сохранял полное молчание, давая доктору возможность высказать все, что он думал, и в тех выражениях, в которых считал нужным. Надо сказать, некоторые лингвистические обороты Спок слышал впервые и предпочел бы не слышать вовсе. Но выбора у него, кажется, не было.   
– Поверить не могу, – еще раз повторил доктор, – в то время как я там не спал ночами, искал лекарство... Вы здесь... такое... – доктор набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы начать новый виток свой обличительной речи. – Поженились, едва ли не устроили революцию, и все за два дня, пока меня не было. Что будет, когда я решусь отправиться в отпуск? Захватите альфа-квадрант и подарите его клингонам? 

Джим в кресле пилота подавил кривую ухмылку. Спок пошевелился в соседнем кресле, разделяя с ним образ более приятного совместного времяпрепровождения, чем подготовка подарков для представителей других рас. Доктор же взвился очередными ругательствами. 

– И только вот не надо использовать против меня ваши ментальные штучки! И закатывать глаза тоже не надо! И уж точно не надо смотреть друг на друга взглядами «ну когда же вредный доктор уже оставит нас вдвоем». 

Джим вновь подавил ухмылку, а Спок все-таки решил высказаться. 

– Доктор, у вас слишком богатое воображение. 

– Скорее, большой жизненный опыт. Но так и быть, когда мы избавимся от этих чертовых криокапсул, я выпишу вам обоим три дня увольнительной. 

Брови Спока немедленно взлетели к челке, а Джим на мгновение забыл о приборах и кинул на доктора через плечо удивленный взгляд. 

– С чего такая неслыханная щедрость? – спросил он. 

– Это не щедрость, – Маккой наставительно погрозил ему указательным пальцем, – я делаю это не для вас, а для экипажа. Чтобы им не пришлось лицезреть, как вы то и дело обжимаетесь по углам. Спасибо, я уже насмотрелся. 

Спок отвернулся к окну, чтобы не было заметно, как на его лице появилась яркая зеленца. Доктор был прав, они с Джимом немного увлеклись, когда перед отправкой на «Энтерпрайз» вернулись в гостиницу, чтобы забрать оставшиеся вещи. Совсем немного, но этого с лихвой хватило, чтобы привести Леонарда Маккоя в бешенство. Хотя его реакция и не шла ни в какое сравнение с реакцией Сарека, когда они вместе с Джимом сообщили ему, что не будут разрывать связь. Отец не был столь эмоционален, как доктор, но по тому, как быстро он отправил их прочь из здания Совета, было понятно, что он думает об их решении и о них двоих в целом. Спок только надеялся, что в конце концов отец его все-таки поймет и примет решение сына, как это уже однажды случилось. 

– Боунз, хватит нас соблазнять отпуском, я и так выжимаю из этой жестянки все соки, – шутливо отозвался Джим. – Как можно быстрее отправим криокапсулы на Бетазед, и я сам лично напомню тебе о твоем обещании. 

Доктор Маккой не остался в долгу и в весьма экспрессивной форме что-то ответил Джиму, но Спок позволил себе отвлечься от разговора. На континент, с которого поднялся их шаттл, стремительно наползала ночь, но последние лучи заходящего солнца еще пробивались сквозь иллюминаторное стекло. Шаттл набрал высоту, но Спок продолжал смотреть на удаляющуюся темно-кирпичную поверхность планеты, постепенно исчезающую во тьме. Новый Вулкан – планета, которая никогда не заменит собой прежний дом, но планета, которая подарила ему то, о чем раньше он не смел даже мечтать, и за это он был ей благодарен. 

– Эй, – Джим послал Споку ободряющую улыбку, уловив перемену его настроения, а потом коснулся пальцами его руки. Леонард Маккой тут же завозился в своем кресле. 

– Вот только не надо опять начинать. Я все еще здесь, между прочим. 

– Все хорошо? – не обращая внимания на бурчание сзади, спросил Джим. Спок кинул последний взгляд на удаляющуюся планету, вспоминая вулканцев, все их лишения и проблемы. Для того чтобы отстроить свою жизнь заново, одного года им оказалось мало, и, скорее всего, будет мало и десяти, но так или иначе вулканцы найдут свой путь, так же как сумел его найти Спок. Солнце полностью скрылось за горизонтом, окончательно погружая восточное полушарие в ночь, но только для того, чтобы завтра взойти снова. А потому, глядя в обеспокоенные глаза Джима, Спок, ничего не скрывая, ответил: 

– Все хорошо, Джим, теперь все хорошо. 

– Я сказал три дня? Нет, пять дней! А лучше неделю, слышите? Клянусь, я отстраню вас от работы и запру на неделю в одной каюте! Не меньше! – надрывался доктор Маккой, пока Спок глядел в счастливые голубые глаза и знал, что со своей стороны Джим видит взгляд, полностью разделяющий его эмоции.  



End file.
